


Riddle Me this, Malfoy

by Alyssa99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character Death, Death Eaters, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mental Health Issues, Post-War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, voldemort's daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa99/pseuds/Alyssa99
Summary: It's post-war from the big Hogwarts Battle with the Dark Lord. Students are allowed back to have a second chance in their 7th year. Children of Death Eaters who pledged their loyalties to the Dark Lord were permitted back as well, on special circumstances.Raven Riddle is one of the students allowed back, she's trying to prove to the Ministry of Magic she is of no harm and is nothing like her father. But dark tendencies seem to grow. Draco Malfoy is there to help her cope anyway but as the days go by she becomes stronger and more like her father. As time goes by, it's discovered Voldemort had done something horrible to his very own daughter that is causing her to have such dark behavior at a rapid pace. His words to her exactly before he died, "You don't need a weapon at all, especially since you were born one."Raven is a ticking time bomb needing to be disarmed, can they stop this weapon before it gets set off? Or will another war rise in vengeance for her father.*TRIGGER WARNINGS: SOME SCENES MAY BE DARK AND HARD TO BEAR, PLEASE DONT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED. THIS IS MY ONLY WARNING. NON-CON/RAPE, DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, SUICIDAL*this book is also on wattpad under Alyssa_Malfoyyy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. O N E

Raven already dreaded going back to school. How could she show her face when her father killed so many of the student's friends and their loved ones. Nearly destroyed the whole school, she was guilty by association as well as hated. Not that they're to be blamed.

It's been months since the war, but that's not nearly enough time for everyone to heal. Everyone was still angry, still hurt, and still didn't trust them.

She probably wouldn't trust herself either had she been in their position. Merlins sake, this whole idea of re-doing 7th year was _absolutely_ mental. She wouldn't be there either if the Ministry of Magic wasn't forcing each and every child of a Death Eater to attend.

To sum it up without them admitting the truth on why they wanted them back to Hogwarts, this was their very own personal jail in a way. Just a way for the ministry to control them all and keep them under close watch.

They had been the ministry's very own guinea pigs. She wasn't sure if she had rather been in Azkaban or at this pathetic excuse for a school.

"Is miss packed?" Her house-elf, Lolly asked walking in. Lolly was shaking as she was nervous to speak to Raven.

"Hardly." She muttered out, staring at her luggage and the hot mess of clothes exploding from her wardrobe needing packed.

"Would miss like Lolly to pack? Lolly doesn't mind." The timid house-elf stepped forward volunteering.

She bit her lip in a moment of silence before speaking up. "No Lolly, I can sort it out myself. You may go." Lolly nodded and with a snap of her finger, she was out of the room.

She went to grab her wand when the realization hit that she didn't have one anymore. They were wandless until the Ministry thought we were fit to have them back. Probably a wise choice nonetheless. She's not bothered to do anything stupid, but she couldn't speak for others. _Cough_ Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini _cough._

They were reckless and stupid. A bunch of fucking wankers constantly looking for trouble. Despite her father being who he is she never got along with anyone else. Malfoy ignored her. Zabini tries to get into her pants. Nott pesters her for his own humor. Parkinson wants to be her and anyone else was simply too scared to speak with her.

Narcissa was kind enough to check in on her every now and then, her son may be a nuisance but Narcissa was a favorite of hers. Her own mother has been dead since she was born and now her father is gone, she truly had nobody. So it was nice to have someone.

Lucius hardly spoke to her, he'd be shaking in his britches if she walked around. They're all worried she has her father's tendencies but she has yet to show any sign of that but everyone remained cautious.

When all was packed, she called for Lolly to grab her luggage and carry it to the Floo for her. Lolly went ahead of her. When the green flames shrunk down back to nothing. She stepped into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of powder.

"Hogwarts." She said loud and clear throwing the powder down to her feet. Green flames engulfed her as her body twisted and swirled through the fireplace. She reached the entrance of the castle and walked to where Lolly was waiting for her.

"Does miss need anything else?"

"No Lolly, goodbye. I'll see you soon." With her last words to Lolly, the house-elf once more disappeared. She grabbed her luggage dragging it where the other student's luggage was and she dropped them by it.

She straightened up, adjusting her robes getting every wrinkle out so she could look more proper. With her head held high, she walked through the corridors and into the Great Hall where an overwhelming amount of noise ceased as she had walked in.

Everyone's head turned towards her, inaudible whispers circled throughout the room. Ignoring the stares she walked towards Slytherin's table and found an empty spot she sat down at.

She looked around her table for a split moment then looked back down when the people she wanted to see weren't there. The people she never spoke to but can relate to her in every way weren't here. At least not yet.

The doors swung open and she looked up as a platinum blonde boy with his band of thieves trailing behind stalked over to the table.

"There's Riddle." Parkinson nodded towards my way. Malfoy rolled his eyes but they sat down where she was at.

"Riddle, looking good as ever." Zabini gave a wink, now it was her turn to roll her eyes. She gave him props, he didn't know when to stop. When Zabini sets his mind to something he keeps going until he gets it. Unfortunately for him, this is something he'll die trying to get.

"Aren't you bored with constant rejection yet, Zabini?" She quirked a brow towards his direction, waiting for a witty response.

His eyes flickered down in embarrassment as everyone at the table "oohed" at him. The only one that didn't speak up, you guessed it. None other than Malfoy himself.

"Maybe if you weren't such a goddamn tease all the bloody time he wouldn't think you were such an easy target." Malfoy spat out, anger smitten across his face.

Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly agape. Pansy's expression went soft and she shook her head.

"Malfoy, stop." Parkinson pleaded, worry in her eyes as they flickered between Malfoy and Riddle.

"An easy target?" She slammed her hands angrily on the table. "I've not once shown an ounce of interest in any of you gits nor dressed or acted as a slag like you think I am. But if I were you I'd watch how you speak to me." Her blood was boiling, she felt herself slightly shaking in anger. Her brain rattled on horrible things she would do if she had a wand right now.

Maybe she'd turn him into a ferret again since he likes to act like a pest she'll turn him into one. Maybe she'd throw a Cruciatus curse his way. Or perhaps even, kill him?

No, that would be almost too easy.

"Malfoy, you're going to get us all killed. _Shut_ _it_." Pansy snapped with annoyance taking a bite of her food

"Parkinson nobody asked your opinion." Malfoy said with a snarky tone, "I find it hilarious that you of all people tell me to shut my mouth when the only time you ever shut the fuck up is when my dick is in your mouth." A smirk grew on his face.

Theo and Blaise started to laugh out loud, agreeing with him. Pansy looked as if she was ready to cry.

With a shrug and switch-up of her reaction, Pansy responded, "Piss off, all of you." She said looking between the three boys before she stormed off.

"You're completely vile and so degrading. Does treating females like absolute shit make up for some masculine insecurities you may be facing?" She said in a sing-song voice holding a pinky up. Malfoys hands gripped his drink, his knuckles turned whit his grip was so tight.

"No, never that." He responded dryly, "if that was the case half the school wouldn't be begging me to fuck them or the ones that I have wouldn't be coming back begging for me."

She had nothing else to say, she was fuming. So she pushed herself up and walked away from the table leaving the great hall. She came across Slytherins Prefect and stopped him in her tracks.

"Give me the password." She said lowly.

"Dinner is _not_ over, you may have the password when we all go down together." The Prefect said pushing past her. She turned around and grabbed him by his robes pushing him against the wall.

"Give me the fucking password," she hissed, "I won't ask again."

"O—okay. It's Pureblood." He stuttered out with his hands up. She let go of his robes running her hands over where she was holding onto making sure the wrinkles were out.

"Thanks." She gave a sarcastic smile giving him a pat on the back walking away. She had just put the fear of Merlin into that man, he had stayed against the wall still frozen after what had just happened.

She hurried down the steps until she reached the dungeons and she found the door leading into the common room. She walked to the stone wall and muttered the password and the wall opened up. She stepped inside with a deep sigh.

It was still as dark as ever, the room had some light but it was tinted in green shades. The fireplace was lit up. Everything was practically the same as before. Still the same leather furniture, the same decorations spread about the room. Only a few slight changes. There was still a wall of glass the showed under the Black lake.

That was her favorite part.

She spent endless hours at night sitting next to that wall either looking into the pitch-black matter or she sat there and studied.

Her first thought was to find her room, there was a small piece of parchment placed on the leather couch. She picked it up reading it over. The prefect must have left it. It was a list of who had what room.

She noticed the number of names on the list, there was no way the dorms would fit them all unless McGonagall cast an extension charm, which surely is the case.

She also noticed each name had a separate number, not one person had the same number. Meaning everyone had their own dorm. She wasn't complaining though.

She went for the stairs in search of her new quarters that she would be staying at for this term. Her room was nearly towards the top. She pushed open the door seeing all of her items in the room. Her owl perched up in his cage and gave a hoot.

"Hello Hecate, are you hungry?" She questioned opening her cage. The owl flew out and placed herself onto Raven's shoulders. 

She placed some food in a tiny ceramic bowl for her owl to eat from. The owl gave another hoot flapping its wings as it sat before its food. Raven stroked her owl as it ate.

A small knock on her door caused her to jump slightly. Her heart slightly pounded as she shuffled her way to the door. When she opened it professor Snape was glaring down at her.

"Miss Riddle, do you have any idea why I'm here?" He said in a dry tone, an eyebrow quirked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "This wouldn't be about the Prefect situation right?" She said in a dull tone staring at him with a bored expression.

His face formed a mocking smirk, "It would." He went on, "Remember the Ministry is watching and need I remind you to watch your manners once more I'll have no choice but to report it to them while you spend the next two months in detention am I clear Ms. Riddle?"

"Crystal." She responded. He turned on his heel and walked away. She slammed the door shut and the owl screeched flapping its wings.

"Don't I know the feeling." She muttered as she shushed the Owl to quiet down.

She spent the first night settling and adjusting her room to her taste. She muttered curse words under her breath as she did everything herself. She's never done this much on her own. She had always relied on her wand or her house elves which neither were an option for the time being.

The next day Raven prepared herself for her classes. She grabbed her books, quills, and parchment paper and placed them into a bag, and threw it over her shoulder. She said goodbye to her owl and then walked out.

Her first few days were uneventful. Nobody spoke to her but certainly spoke about her. She chose to avoid any such arguments and went about her day.

Her mind wandered back to Professor Snape. Someone who was supposed to have been a loyal servant to her father but instead he was a spy.

She thought back to when Potter thought it was Severus who had killed Dumbledore. It wasn't, it was Bellatrix. She remembered distinctly the events that happened after her father used Legilimency on Malfoy. He squirmed and even screamed in pain as her father dug through his memories.

He spent two days recovering, Malfoy had a seizure after it all happened. Narcissa rushed to her son's side to aid him.

Raven herself even rushed to help him. She had his head in her lap, protecting his head as he violently shook. Narcissa muttered healing incantations to try to stop the seizures. After a few moments, they stopped and his body laid limp unconscious.

Guilt sat in the pit of her stomach as she watched a House Elf snap its fingers and disappear with Draco.

"Was that necessary?" Raven shouted at her father, standing up narrowing her eyes at him. He frowned for a moment then stalked towards her and took his hand and backhanded his own daughter across the face.

Raven was mortified as she held onto her cheek. A warm metallic taste filled her mouth, she trailed her fingers from her cheek to her mouth then pulled her hand away to see a light crimson red liquid on her fingers.

She bit the inside of her cheek wanting to say something back, but she wasn't stupid enough to do that. So instead, she stormed out of the room.

Raven snapped out of the daze of old memories. She realized her class had finished as all the students were gathering their things walking out.

She walked through the Halls heading for her next class. A hard force to her shoulder caused her to drop her bag spilling everything out. She sighed and dropped to her knees gathering her items.

Students snickered and a voice she recognized spoke up, "Don't have Daddy here to protect you, he's dead now." Seamus teased.

"That's funny, if I remember correctly your friends are dead as well. Thanks to daddy dearest." A smirk crossed her face. He clenched his fists and walked closer to her, with no words he kicked her books and quills further from her.

"Watch it, Finnegan." She hissed standing up getting in her face. Her blood was boiling, veins popping in her neck as she bit her tongue from trying to stop herself from speaking.

His face suddenly paled, he slowly backed away bumping into his friends who had the same look. A snake slithered its way through her robes coiling around her neck in striking position staring straight at Seamus.

"You freak, I'm telling McGonagall and surely she'll send the lot of you to Azkaban where you fucking belong." Seamus and his friends nearly tripped over each other as they ran off.

She heard hissing and she glanced down slightly seeing the black snake coiled around her.

Oh no.

"W—where did you come from?" She muttered to the snake. Behind her she noticed Draco glowering at Seamus and his friends as they were still in sight. Next to Draco were Theo and Pansy.

"You alright?" Pansy questioned handing Raven her things looking over her with concern.

She nodded, her voice stuck in her throat. She couldn't manage any words.

"Get back to the dorm," Malfoy ordered, his face hard.

She furrowed her brows, challenging him, "Who are you to bark orders?" She responded harshly.

"Just fucking do as I say." He snarled, "Pans, escort her back. If these Gryffinfucks want to mess with us we best be in pairs from here on out." With a nod, Pansy slipped her arm through Ravens dragging her through the halls.

The snake slithered from her neck into her bag as she walked. Curious, she'd had no clue where this snake was from but it seemed to take a liking to her.

She quirked her brow as she pictured Hecates reaction to having a snake in the dorm. She may throw an absolute fit, or yet try to eat.

No words were exchanged between Raven and Pansy as they went into the common room. Raven gave her a thankful smile to which Pansy understood and gave a nod.

She rushed to her room, her owl was not there. It's quite possible she was fetching mail for the time. She placed her bag on her desk and sat on the chair.

"Where did you come from?" She spoke to the snake. The snake slithered out, glistening as the light hit its black scales.

"The lake ofcoursssssse." The snake perched up, "You were calling for meeee."

"I didn't think I was," She responded, "If you wish to leave you may go. I can take you back to the lake myself."

"No, my wissssh issss to sssstay and sssserve." The snake hissed.

"Parseltongue?" Draco Queried leaning against the doorway.

"What are you on about, Malfoy?"

"This," He motioned his hands between her and the snake. "You fucking speak Parseltongue. This whole time I've been here and not heard you speak a bit of English. Then in the hall with Finnegan, you spoke Parseltongue."

Her throat bobbed slightly, she hadn't realized what happened with Seamus. It seems she had blacked out from it all entirely. She didn't even realize she could speak Parseltongue. Her father could but she never knew she inherited that from him.

"Right," she muttered unsure of what to say, "I hadn't realized it either actually."

"I'm going to say this once, Raven. Control yourself before you get us all killed. You know good and well that git Finnegan is going to rat you out. It may seem harmless now but that in itself is a sign you have abilities like your father and they may pose you as a threat."

She was confused and offended all in one.

"Excuse me? I didn't even mean to do this." She shouted at him.

Malfoy stuffed his hands in his robe, unfazed by her shouting. "Just fucking watch it." He turned on his heel and walked out of her room closing the door.

Malfoy left her stunned in her dorm. She screamed and tossed her book at the door. The snake slithered down into the owls' bowl of water soaking it in.

"I need to get a cage for you." She took her robes off tossing them to the side and left the room. She was heading straight for Hagrids Hut, she was sure he'd have some sort of cage for her new pet.

She had no issues as she walked through the halls. Nobody stopped her or dared to mess with her. She was sure everyone knew about her little brawl with Finnegan because people would back out of her way and whisper.

She reached Hagrids and started knocking on his door.

"Hagrid," She called for "Please open up this is _urgent._ " She pleaded.

She heard rattling from inside the hut and the door finally opened, the giant scruffy man poked out.

"Raven, what can I do for yeh?"

"I need a cage for a-" She hesitated on the breed of the animal. What if he looked at her differently? What if it raised suspicion? "A reptile." She murmured. He stared at her for a moment.

"Okay." He shrugged stepping aside letting her walk in. He went into a closeted area pushing things around and muttering to himself about his struggles.

"Aha." He pulled a small cage out, the perfect size for her new pet. "I thought yeh had an owl if I'm not mistaken?" He passed over the cage looking at her curiously.

She was blank for a moment, "I uh—I do. This new animal kind of found me?" She said it more like a question and shrugged. He blinked nodding his head.

"Alright, yeh should really get teh class, Raven."

"Of course." She said with a smile, she gripped tightly of the cage and walked out. "Thanks, Hagrid." She shouted as she walked out.

"You're welcome." He responded and closed the door. She hurried back to her dorm where she saw her owl throwing an absolute fit.

"Oh shit." She placed the cage down and ran to calm her owl down. "Hecate, sh, this is our new friend." She shushed the owl, stroking it to calm her down. When the owl had calmed, she prepared the new cage. Once it was finished she placed the snake in it.

Two weeks had passed since the beginning of the school year. The next day after the Seamus incident McGonagall gave them both two Saturday detentions.

She lectured Raven to be more aware of her doings if she wishes to continue to go to school here. The thing is she didn't wish that, she wanted to be rid of this place for good, and had it not been for the ministry she'd be long gone by now. She almost thought of escaping to the states.

She almost wishes she would've.

She just finished her detention and Slughorn released them to go on about their night. Seamus quietly trailed behind her, the air was thick with tension but they avoided each other. They split their separate ways at the staircase as she headed for the dungeons.

She walked to the entrance of her common room and muttered the password slipping inside. Everyone was pushing furniture to the side or students who actually had wands were transfiguring them into tables.

"The booze is here," Zabini shouted carrying in a box. Nott, Montague, and Pucey trailed behind him carrying in boxes as well. Bloody hell were they trying to give us alcohol poisoning?

"I want to try something new tonight," Montague spoke up as he placed the box down. "These _filthy_ muggles are good for one thing. They've got brilliant drinking games." He snickered and everyone gave a laugh

He pulled out some cups placing them on a table in a triangle. He went into an explanation on what they call this as 'beer pong' and he went on about the rules. She was intrigued, her father would disapprove of them participating in anything the muggles do.

She wanted to play.

Nott placed the booze and cups on another table and helped clear furniture.

"Be back here in an hour's time and we will all be fucked up," Nott said throwing his head back as he yelled. Everyone cheered and some stayed behind to help set up. Mainly the guys stayed behind.

The girls all giggled and whispered as they rushed to their rooms to get ready. She went up to her dorm and showered. When she was out she dried and curled her hair. She put on some makeup but not too much.

She rummaged through her wardrobe pulling out a silk emerald green dress that came mid-thigh and has a huge slit in the cleavage, a black lace bralette, and a pair of black heeled boots. She threw her outfit on and a black belt hugging her waist perfectly. She then examined herself in the mirror.

Something was missing.

She went into her jewelry boxes placing her rings on. She pulled up a serpent necklace and put it on. With a final glance in the mirror, she was ready. Her dress hugged her body nicely, it was a boost of confidence after feeling run down since she got here.

The snake slithered up and wrapped itself around her neck. She chuckled lightly.

"Who needs a serpent necklace when you can have the real thing coiled around her neck?" She said with an amused expression. "If things get too crazy, you need to come back to the room. Don't want you getting hurt."

She applied some lip gloss and opened her door, as she stepped out music welcomed her and became more inviting as she got closer.

The lights were dimmed it only had the green accent lights flashing. She noticed Pansy and Theo already on the velvet duvet making out.

She went to the table of booze and started taking shots of Firewhiskey. She made a face as the harsh liquor slid down her throat. It left a burning sensation and a desire of wanting more.

So she did four more.

"Bloody hell if it isn't the baddest witch I ever met." Montague jokingly said giving a wink.

Raven rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt.

"No really, you look smashing. Green suites you just as much as the serpent." He complimented.

"Thank you." She gave a small smile.

"I heard about Finnegan." He said with a grim expression, "If he knew what was best he'd shut his fucking mouth for once. The bloke doesn't know when to stop. If he gives you any more of a fuss, let me know." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"If I had to say, Montague, I'd think you'd be acting like an overprotective boyfriend." She teased, grabbing herself some wizard's brew.

"Would that be so bad?" He gave a smirk as he took a shot of Firewhiskey. Her cheeks burned slightly, she wasn't used to really being hit on.

Zabini said cheesy things but he never meant it. It was different, he was being serious. Even if he just wanted a quick fuck or possibly a relationship. Either way his flirting seemed genuine.

"Two things you should know." She whispered into his ear, "For one, teasing someone is overrated, and for two.." She trailed on, "a Riddle can't be tamed. So yes, yes it would be bad."

She gave a knowing smirk and headed to the pong table to play a few rounds.

After those few games, she became belligerent. She went to pull the serpent off her neck and it only wrapped tighter around her. It was like it was afraid to leave her like something would happen but she kept tugging at it.

Finally, the serpent uncoiled itself and she placed it on the handrail. It slithered its way up the railing towards her room.

She turned her heel heading back for the party stumbling around.

"Here." Montague handed her a drink, "I see your little pet is gone. Drink this." He handed her a cup of wizards brew. She eyed it but then chugged it back.

After a few moments, she felt warm and tingling all over. She felt her underwear becoming soaked. Her stomach churned as she begged for a males touch.

She never felt this way before. She's had sex but she's never desired it so badly.

"Check this out," Montague whispered to Nott, Malfoy, and Zabini. "I slipped Riddle a potion. She's going to be begging me to tear her underwear off with my teeth." He snickered.

"You roofied her?" Malfoy growled, "you planned to fucking rape her?" He was seething through his teeth gripping Montague by the shirt.

"It's not raping if she's begging for it. Look at her outfit, she was practically all over me earlier as well. I'm only giving her what she wants."

Malfoys eyes narrowed at Montague. His lips pursed together, his grip tightened around his shirt. His jaw clenched and his breathing became uneven.

"It's rape because you _drugged_ her." He snarled.

"Malfoy, chill out. If it means that much I'll let you get in on it too when I'm finished." He smirked. He really thought Malfoy would be interested.

With a smile, Malfoy nodded, "Yeah. No." His smiling stopped. He slammed Montague onto the ground and started to punch him. "Don't fucking go near her. If I catch you even so much glance in her direction or any other female for that matter I will cut out your intestines and feed them to the creatures in the Black Lake." He pushed himself off and Montague nodded that he understood.

"I've got to get her out of here." Malfoy said looking around the room, "Zabini, Nott. Finish him." He said glancing in Montague's direction. They nodded and hovered over him.

Malfoy pushed past the crowd as he saw her dancing against a sixth year. He was biting her neck and sliding his hands all over her.

Malfoys blood boiled and he ran over pushing the dude off and gripped Raven's wrist.

"I—I'm sorry I didn't know she was yours." The guy stuttered. Malfoy glared at him and the guy slipped through the crowd.

"Let's go." He hissed into her ear.

"No wait, stop." She whispered wrapping her hands around his neck. "Do that again." She said into his neck. "Whisper into my ear again, I get the most amazing sensation when you do that." She moaned out.

He gulped but ignored her words and dragged her by her wrist to the steps. Halfway up she pulled her arm slipping her wrist out.

"Just touch me." She moaned out, "Malfoy I _need_ you." She had hunger in her eyes.

Again ignoring her, he threw her over his shoulders this time so he wouldn't be interrupted any further.

When they reached her room he placed her on the bed.

"Malfoy just fuck me." She said in annoyance. He skimmed her body over before responding.

"I don't fuck sluts who throw themselves at anyone with a cock within five feet of their range." He said harshly.

She slightly whimpered and slumped against her bed feeling slight embarrassment. She felt so hot, she felt her face she was burning up.

"These doors will be locked, I'll have someone lock it until morning so you won't try to escape and nobody will be able to come in until morning." He didn't give her a second glance and he left.

She knew he meant every word so she didn't bother checking the door. She simply changed into something cozier to sleep in and climbed into her bed internally cursing herself from her embarrassment.


	2. T W O

Raven spent the next week keeping to herself after her little after-party incident. Malfoy avoided her and she avoided him. There had been times where Montague was in her path, she went to confront him for what he had done but he would run off before she ever reached him.

 _Bloody_ _fucking_ _coward_.

Pansy would try to speak to her here and there but Raven would waive her off or give short responses. She wasn't in much of a mood for chit-chats these days.

"Turn to page 136," Snape said in a dull tone.

She pulled her book out turning to the page he had said.

"Raven, are you okay?" Nott nudged her, looking her over with concern.

"Don't worry about it, Theodore." She responded, "You don't have to talk to me. I'm sure his royal highness would be highly upset."

Theo snickered and rolled his eyes. "You're a laugh, Rave. Truly. If anyone should be bowing down and barking orders it's certainly _not_ Malfoy."

She didn't respond, only looked forward to pay attention to Snape's lecture.

"I mean it." His voice was serious, "He's my best mate and all but—I mean—you understand where I'm getting at right?"

She nodded, still unresponsive still paying attention to Snape.

With a sigh Theo finally accepted she wasn't going to speak more on the situation, she didn't feel she had to. She was so sick and tired of being compared to her father.

Of course, she wants to be a leader, a respected one. She wanted it on her own terms. Not because her father was the Dark Lord but because she was Raven. Why couldn't she just be Raven?

She knew one thing, she was sick of Malfoy shoving her off. It pissed her off actually. She would much rather be bickering with him than to be ignored by him.

In a sad twisted way, at one point they were all they had but things changed. They considered themselves to be friends once upon a time.

After her class, she had a free period and she wondered about the courtyard looking for a particular pale blond hair boy who suffers severely from daddy issues.

Over by the tree, she caught the eye of Goyle, Zabini, and Nott. She trudged over there and tossed her bag onto the ground.

"Where is that rat?" She hissed in annoyance. She wanted to be rational but she was hot-headed, she couldn't control it.

"He's not a rat, he's a ferret." Theo joked bringing up memories from 4th year when Malfoy had been transfigured into a rat by who we thought was Alastor Moody at the time.

"Terribly funny, really witty." Malfoy sneered from up in the tree. He pushed himself off the tree landing on his feet. "Riddle."

With no hesitation she grabbed him slamming him into the tree. Her left arm firmly pressed against his chest holding him against the tree.

"What's your fucking deal?" He seethed out

"You, Malfoy." She shouted, "You're utterly confusing. You helped me last week and now you can't even speak to me?"

He gulped unsure of what to say.

"If you actually think I wanted you or even thought of you in that way and that's why you're avoiding me then you can stop. You can't possibly think I'd ever be attracted to you, it was a potion."

He pressed his lips together, his eyes turned hard. His mood had completely switched.

He gave a manic laugh, "Riddle get your head out of your arse I'm ignoring you because you've embarrassed yourself by throwing yourself at me potion or not I was trying to spare you the pity."

She shoved him with a grunt.

"I can't stand you." She shouted grabbing her bag and turning to leave.

Malfoy sat there with a smirk on his face and he turned to his friends and began conversation like nothing had happened.

The remainder of the day Malfoy just taunted her in between classes. It's like he was waiting for her. Each time she stepped out of class, there he was in the hall. The moment he'd laid eyes on her he would start the tormenting.

At first, she fought back throwing snarky remarks his way. Seeing as the had fueled his fire even more. She started to ignore him. That's how she really crawled under his skin.

Poor Malfoy, can't handle being ignored. He was throwing every name in the book at her way and she didn't even give him the satisfaction of a single flinch.

Mostly because she begged Neville Longbottom to cast a charm on some earplugs to where she couldn't hear anything at all. Neville had been too scared to say no so he helped her out.

The whole time she had her earplugs in but Malfoy didn't know. Her hair was down and covered her ears so he'd never be able to notice unless she had her hair up.

She glanced his way, veins popped in his forehead, his face red. You could see how irritated he had become. Only seeing his lips move but not hearing anything she just smiled at him.

You would've thought she had just done the worst thing possible. His anger got the better of him. The smile had been his snapping point. He grabbed her items throwing them onto the floor.

"You're weak, Riddle." He seethed, his hands gripping her desk. "You think you're all high and mighty because of your father, but you're not. He couldn't even stand you himself. Nobody will ever be able to stand you."

She sat still, her smile fading. She didn't need to take her earplugs out. She already knew what he had said. She picked up some of the words from the movements of his mouth. Leaving her things she got up and swiftly moved out of the room and back to her dormitory.

She knew her father couldn't stand her. They were built differently. She agreed with some of his values and some of them not so much. Had she been the Dark Lord she would've done it differently.

She agreed all witches and wizards were superior to muggles. The thing that differentiates between her and her father. He wanted them as slaves on top of muggle-borns. She didn't agree with that. She preferred that they would be pure-blood or half-blood but if they weren't that was alright. At the end of the day, they had the same blood. Each and every one of them had magical properties flowing through their veins.

Maybe if her father had been more accepting, he would've had more followers and maybe he would've actually succeeded. But he didn't believe in those things, which rightfully so killed him.

She couldn't mourn for a man she didn't know. She mourned for a life she never had

He had been her life since she was born for a split second. It wasn't until the last few years he was back into her life but even then he was still all over Europe. Never in one place, and never in another. But everywhere.

Before Malfoy became an arse, he had actually been somewhat kind. The words 'kind' and 'Malfoy' in the same sentence were foreign on her tongue. She had forgotten he was once another boy. Before becoming the boy who had no choice.

He had the most amazing laugh. It was contagious and he could laugh for hours. She meant a lot of time at Malfoy Manor as a child. They had sat in the backyard and played and made mud pies. Everyone now and then played Gobstones and even Wizards chess.

On days where they didn't feel like playing inside, they would play at the stables. Helping the handlers feed and groom the horses. Occasionally they would ride. Malfoy's horse got spooked one day and he fell off. He broke his arm that day and ever since he was too chicken to get back into the saddle.

Raven didn't mind.

_Raven came running through the doors one day, the Manor was eerily quiet. Quieter than it usually was. She remembered the conversations that went on that day. When things turned dark for them._

" _Draco?" Young Raven called out, running into each room looking for him. She chuckled wondering if he saw her coming and decided to play hide n seek. She quite liked that game, especially in the Manor. There were books and crannies all throughout the Manor that led to secret passageways that were perfect for hiding._

_So far Draco and Raven had discovered 15 of them so far. They made it a game of theirs to find them all._

_"Sweetheart," Narcissa said, her eyes were filled with sorrow. "Lucius is home, dear."_

_Raven had stopped in her tracks. Her heart dropped to her stomach. She was terrified of him. So was Draco. Seeing how Malfoy hurt himself that must be why Lucius is back. No more games for a while._

_Narcissa led her to the Manor's library. A room she and Draco avoided on purpose. We didn't want to read and were afraid if we were caught in there or even around it we would have to stop playing and study. Which was ridiculous now that she thought about it but at that time, it wasn't._

_"Miss Riddle," Lucius spoke dully with a forced smile. "Please, join Draco and begin your study lessons. I've heard you both have been occupied with.. other activities." He said with distaste._

_"They're children, Lucius. They were just playing." Narcissa said jumping in for their defense._

_"A waste of time." He spat coldly, "We don't have time for these childish games. They must be properly trained for specific skill sets that our Dark Lord has required._

_"H—He's gone though. Must we take away their childhood on the mere thought of someone possibly coming back? It's nonsensical."_

_"For now, Narcissa. If you truly believed that then you are as daft as these house-elves. If you wish to retort then save the thought as we will discuss this later. Please excuse yourself out."_

That's the last thing Raven remembered from the day. Things that bored her she pushed out of her mind, no need for the memory. All she knew was after that day, Draco wasn't himself anymore. He had turned bitter, cold, and mean-spirited. A reflection of his father.

It was all rubbish. Two children that day were already thrown in a war that had not existed yet. They had known darkness before the age of 10. Pity to the people who thought they could change them. Thinking they could turn them good, the funny thing is. We can simultaneously be Human and Monster. Both of those possibilities are in all of us. Potter is capable of it. Granger, Weasley, Finnegan, Lovegood. She could go on.

Well, maybe not Lovegood. In a different life possibly, she is too good for her own. Raven always admired her secretly, not in a lustful way. Despite everything being thrown at her, people teasing her she held a smile on her face, unfazed by it all. She was built not to break. Raven was built in the same manner, but She broke. She broke the night Malfoy first told her he hated her.

He had been her very best friend, how could he say something so cruel as to he hates her? They had been each other's lifeline. She couldn't wrap her head around it. This was the start of the third year when it all happened. They never publicly spoke, only in private.

After that, he didn't speak to her unless he threw an insult her way or teased her. Hard words hurt her feelings but the silence broke her heart more.

Malfoy mistreating her was the last and final straw she had to offer. She wiped her straggling tears that were sliding down her cheeks and took a deep breath. She screamed as loud as she could and punched the mirror with everything she had. Shards flew everywhere. The owl screeched flapping its wings.

Her eyes met the shattered mirror, she stared through the broken reflection. Her hair disheveled across her face. Her right hand had glass in it and she was bleeding.

"This is what I am." She said angrily, "Just like this goddamn mirror. Fucking broken." She threw her fist into it once more and silently wept. She didn't care about the pain, she thought it felt good.

That night something inside her just snapped. But when she snapped, it triggered a monster that had been lurking deep inside her. One that has been trying to push past her barrier since before the battle. She used to be a human, now she is a monster.

She thought of a few days prior to the big battle. What her father had done to her. She didn't know what he did or what it was, but she had a hunch this was only the beginning. She didn't know if she wanted to keep it to herself or let someone know.

The next time she had run into Malfoy he was walking up from his Magical care of creatures class. On the hill, there had been huge rocks which she leaned against waiting for him to come by.

She heard his eerily annoying voice.

"This is ridiculous. A four-page essay on a bloody fucking chicken by this Friday? Wait until my father hears about this." He spat, disgust in his voice.

"Daddy can't do a damn thing he's in trouble with the ministry." She said stepping in front of him, arms crossed blocking his way. "Poor Malfoy has nobody to baby him for once. Shall I fetch an elf to write your letter for you?"

Malfoy's jaw clenched and he stepped close to Raven looking down at her, her face only inches away.

"Yeah, and while you're taking care of my list of demands, you can stop by my dorm later and take care of some other things for me." He winked, his friends chuckled.

A déjà vu moment happened again, she pushed him into the rock and gripped his shirt.

"You really like it rough, yeah?" He smirked.

It only angered Raven more.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" She questioned her tone low and dangerous, "Let's not forget our places Malfoy. Remember your ranking when my father was in charge, where you sat in the ranks. Get your shit together or I'd be more than happy to do it for you." She turned her heel to walk away feeling satisfied with everything she got off her chest.

"Let's not forget that he's dead, Riddle. There's no more war, no more ranks. Everyone hates us. Nobody is in control." Malfoy shouted at her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned partially around. "Say it again, Malfoy. Say that name." He looked at her confused, why he needed to say it again.

"Riddle?" He mumbled still confused as ever.

"Exactly, Riddle. A Riddle is _still_ alive, I am the heir of my father's legacy. Hated or not that's rightfully my place and you will respect me, Malfoy. Don't make me ask for respect again."

Malfoy sat there dumbfounded at everything that unfolded. He didn't think he'd ever see the day where he and Raven would be at each other's throats. At least not in this way.

Zabini and Nott pushed past Malfoy catching up with Raven. Malfoy threw his hands up, he grunted and followed behind them.

"She scares me," Nott said to Malfoy.

"It's nothing personal mate. I'd rather not become an enemy to her." Zabini said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "A bunch of wimps. She's a girl. Are we really about to let a girl take control?"

"For this specific girl.." Theo trailed off

"Yes." Theo and Blaise said in unison staring back at Malfoy.

Malfoy shook his head between the two of them as they walked through corridors and into the great hall. Pansy stood up and smiled and it slightly faltered and switched to confusion when she saw Malfoy in the back pissed off and Theo and Blaise trailing right behind Raven.

Pansy sat down when they reached the table and sat.

"Am I missing something?" Pansy questioned

"Um, yeah." Theo belly laughed. "You missed Raven being a badass and leaving Malfoy speechless. A fucking laugh."

"It's not funny." Malfoy sneered.

"Pipe down the both of you," Raven said. "Malfoy was out of line and needed a small nudge back into his place is all." She took a bite of her apple.

Raven and Draco stared each other down. The dominance in both of them refused them to take their eyes off each other. Neither one of them wanted to break contact first.

"So what you just eye fuck each other all day?" Theo said glancing between us both. Raven broke contact first and glared at Theo.

"It's probably the closest fuck he's had in ages." She smirked taking another bite.

"Really? Because I had Romilda Vane bent over the table in the library last night screaming my name."

"You fucked a Gryffindor?" Blaise made a face of disgust, "Even at my lowest I would never."

"She's probably going to be clingy and think she can fix a broken record. Those bloody Gryffindors always trying to mend things that shouldn't be messed with." Pansy snarled.

"Every now and then the Malfoys do charity work," Malfoy said proudly.

"Charity is not being balls deep in a bimbo," Raven said rolling her eyes.

"If you're jealous just say that." Malfoy retorted.

"Never that." She responded flatly.

"The sexual tension is insanely ridiculous." Pansy slowly took a bite of her food eyeing all of us.

"I'm sure that Romilda would be more than ecstatic to help with that situation."

"She would love it," Malfoy said loudly.

"Good." Raven said crossing her arms, "Now leave I'm tired of looking at your face." She snapped.

"You leave if you're so bothered."

She huffed and stood up, "I'm leaving because I have things to do." She turned on her heel and left the great hall.

"What the fuck was that," Theo said. Malfoy smacked him upside the head and Theo went back to eating rubbing his head in pain.

Raven headed for the library to grab some books. When she went to sit at a table, her face twisted in disgust. Who's to say which table it was that Malfoy defiled. If what he said was the truth.

"That vile little worm," Raven muttered angrily to herself. "Fucking a Gryffindor." She scoffed taking her books to the nearest window seat. She didn't want to risk sitting at any table. She shuddered glancing around at all the tables being filled up by students who were lingering through the library instead of at dinner.

She read up on Amortentia. It was her next class in potions, she wanted a head start on the reading.

**_AMORTENTIA_ **

_A love potion that causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker._

_It_ _has_ _a different aroma for each person who smells it. It reminds them of what they find most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge it or is unaware of their fondness._

Bleh, this potion sounded horrid. She didn't want to know what she was going to smell or who for that matter. What if she didn't smell anything at all? Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

She continued reading side effects. Speaking of that Slag Romilda, she was almost positive this was the potion she slipped into chocolates for Harry but Ron had ate them instead. Raven stifled the laugh at the thought of Weasley drunk off a love potion.

He could hardly speak to a girl, the thought was hilarious. Had it not been for Hermione, Raven was sure Weasley would still be single and desperate.

After reading for a few more hours it was getting dark, she didn't want to get stuck in the library and accidentally see Malfoy and Vane's rendezvous. She placed the books near the spot they were meant to go and they floated back into their rightful place.

The next day in potions class Raven was internally groaning that the lesson for the day. She buried her face into the desk covering her hands over her head. She didn't want to face it. What if it's fucking Seamus Finnegan so some other git she couldn't stand

"Today's lesson will be on Amortentia. Please focus students as this is a very powerful love potion. We don't want any incidents like Weasley's." Slughorn said in a joking tone looking over each student. Ron quietly looked down from embarrassment, his face as red as his hair now.

Slughorn began his lecture and walked us through how to brew it. When he was finished he partnered us up. Funny enough, Ron ended up being my partner.

"This bloody potion gives me nightmares. Worse than the ones your father gave me." Ron muttered as he frowned staring at the cauldron. "I didn't me—"

Raven caught him off with a light chuckle, "Don't be, I felt the same when he changed. If I remember before he left he was quite handsome and then he.. you know split his soul and turned into.." she paused.

"A monster," Ron said.

She gave half a smile, "Yes, that." Ron nodded and looked at her sympathetically. "Let's get started." She brushed the conversation off and had Ron read the steps out loud.

• _Pour Standard Potioning Water into a gold cauldron and place over a very low flame_  
 _• Bruise the Peppermint Flower heads with a mortar and pestle and sprinkle into the lukewarm water_  
 _• Take whole Peppermint Leaves and drop them into the water_  
 _• Add Powdered Moonstone, one tbs at a time, stirring anti-clockwise three times between each spoonful_  
 _• While the potion is still moving, sprinkle Rose Thorns into the water and leave to rest for an hour_  
 _• Remove from heat and cover with a silk cloth in a dark place to steep_

• _Over the course of the next seven days, uncover the potion once a day to stir seven times anti-clockwise and re-cover_  
 _• On the ninth day of brewing, place the cauldron over a low flame_  
 _• Carefully place Ashwinder Eggs into the potion one at a time, gently stirring without direction_  
 _• When steam begins to rise, add the victim's lock of hair or drop of blood to the potion_  
 _• The potion will become pearlescent in color and must be removed from the heat_  
 _• Strain the liquid into a vial for storage_

When the full 9 days passed and Ron and Raven met back up in class and finished their brew. Slughorn came over to examine it and decided it was perfect.

"Everyone gather around Mr. Weasley and Ms. Riddles table," Slughorn announced. Everyone gathered around. "I want each and every one of you to smell it. Tell me what you smell. Riddle, start using off please."

Her breath hitched in her throat as the aroma filled her nose. She stuttered for a moment, "I smell mint, apples, and metal." Her eyes caught Draco's for a moment then she adverted them away "Maybe like galleons?" She said quietly.

"Very good," Slughorn said. "Ron, you're next."

Each student went down the line, it came to Malfoy and he smelled it a few times. When the second time the smell hit him, Raven saw a glimpse of sadness on his face. Within moments he hardened his expression.

"Nothing. I smell nothing." He said coldly walking back to where he was standing. He probably smelled Romilda but didn't want the guys to embarrass him.

When potions were over, Ron escorted her out.

"Listen, Riddle, I just want to say you don't seem as bad as people make you out to be." Ron complimented giving a sheepish smile.

"I'm worse." She chuckled lightly. Ron laughed lightly as well. "Thank you, Ron. I appreciate not being looked at as the bad guy."

"I didn't say you weren't the bad guy." Ron said honestly, "I just said you weren't as bad as they say."

She respected his honesty, what she's done was wrong. What her father has done was worse. She doesn't blame anyone for hating her. You can't trust a lion with a sheep.

"I'll see you later," Ron said as he walked towards Harry and Hermione. They both gave Raven unsure stares before turning to Ron. Surely they were questioning his sanity by speaking to a Riddle. 


	3. T H R E E

"I'm ready to gouge my eyes out. If I have to write another essay, it's happening." Theo plopped down on the velvet duvet.

"I second that," Zabini said shutting his book loudly. They were all in Slytherin's common room writing their exams. It was probably 2 am at the moment and they were all still up. All besides Malfoy. He wasn't here. Probably getting his night routine of shagging a desperate witch. Helps boost his self-esteem, clearly.

"Let's just call it a night," I muttered glancing at the common room entrance. "I'll clean up, everyone just go to bed."

"I can help, Raven. It's no big deal." Pansy stood up.

Raven shook her head, "I'm not tired anyway. You guys go on, seriously." They each said goodnight as Theo, Blaise, and Pansy left for their rooms.

She picked up some trash from some treats they got at Honeydukes. She neatly stacked her books and tidied up everything else that was out of place. She heard the entrance open, she glances up at Malfoy walking in. His shirt untucked and misbuttoned and his hair sticking in different directions.

She looked away paying no attention to him and went back to cleaning. She wanted to scream at him, slap him, tell him she missed him but she hates him. She just wanted her best friend back.

"Are you waiting for me?" He said amused.

"Most certainly not." She retorted grabbing her books and heading for the stairs

"Hey, hey, hey." He said chasing after her blocking her from the stairs.

"Move." She spat.

"Most certainly not." He mocked, Raven rolled her eyes and pushed past him climbing up the stairs.

"See you tomorrow morning, Princess." He said in a condescending tone, laughing as he walked towards the boys' stairs.

He's a real arse. What was so hilarious about torturing her? She wondered if he tortured her to maybe hide his real feelings. Maybe he missed her just as much, maybe he wanted his best friend back too. Or maybe he's just an absolute arsehole. If she had to bet, it was probably just the last one.

The next morning, the Ministry showed up at the school gathering each student that was a former Death Eater or children of them.

They pulled each student one by one into the headmistress's office conducting an interview of some sort. When it was Ravens turn everyone had glared at her as she walked into the office. She didn't have any idea who these people were, besides the minister himself. Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ms. Riddle, please have a seat." Kingsley gestures towards the chair. She took a seat and he handed her a vial. "Drink this." He ordered.

"What is it?" She questioned examining it.

"Veritaserum." He responded casually.

"I'm not taking that, I've nothing to hide." She said furiously. "You can't force me to take it."

"Why not? If there's nothing to hide Ms. Riddle surely you'd be compliant and take the Veritaserum, would you not?" McGonagall questioned her brow quirked.

Raven's face fell flat, she had no choice. They handed her the vial and she slowly brought it to her mouth drinking it.

"How do you feel Ms. Riddle?" Kingsley questioned.

"Annoyed, bitter, angry, pissed off. Need I go on?"

"Not necessary." He said putting his hand up. "How has it been since your arrival back to Hogwarts?"

"Shit. What'd you expect? Unicorns and pumpkin juice?" She said sarcastically.

"Any issues with students?"

"Loads, what difference does this make?"

He kept ignoring her questions, a wizard next to him writing down all of her responses.

"Have you caused any harm to any student?"

"Depends on how you define harm." She sunk slightly in her chair fiddling with her fingers.

"Hurting a student, threatening, maybe some kind of altercation even if it wasn't physical?"

"I've had plenty of those."

"Which ones?"

"All." She shrugged.

"Which students?"

"Mainly Draco Malfoy but once with Finnegan. He started it really."

"Interesting." He rubbed his chin, "You're having altercations with another Death Eater."

"So?" She questioned. "Do all Gryffindors get along?" She snickered and held her hand up, "I know this answer. Yes, yes they do because that's the merry fucking way. A bunch of toads if you ask me. And it's former Death Eater by the way."

"You like to joke," Kingsley stated still observing her. "Tell me had you not had the serum would you be so blunt and honest like you are now?"

"Uh, yeah? I told you I've nothing to hide." She shook her head. "Death Eaters don't have to get along. Nobody does. As long as everyone is on the same side of the fence what does it matter? I could hate you as a person but agree with your morals.

"Is that how you felt about your father?"

Her blood ran cold, she didn't expect that kind of question. She expected questions possibly about him but none directly on her feelings.

"That's easy." She said, "I hated the man and his morals. Somewhat his morals at least, he was on the verge of the right path."

Kingsley frowned at the end of her statement, "Tell me, Ms. Riddle. Given the opportunity would you commence another war? Following the same path your father lead?

"Not for the same reasons. I believe we are superiors and muggles are nothing. I don't wish to harm though. I don't wish to cause harm to muggle-borns either. But my father wasn't all that wrong."

"Do you think you should be trusted with magic?"

"Do you think you can trust me with magic?" She retorted.

Kingsley bit the inside of his cheek. For a moment he was quiet. He was debating his answer.

"To be truthful, no. At least not yet." He clasped his hands together waiting for her response.

She shook her head, "Then why ask if my answer isn't going to matter? Can I go now?"

"The serum is worn off by now so yes, you may go. I'll be seeing you next month." Kingsley said. Every month? Merlin am I fucking child? Lock me in Azkaban if I'm going to monitored 24/7 what's the goddamn difference?

She skipped her classes the remainder of the day because she was in a piss mood. She didn't feel up to learning, didn't feel like hearing Draco's arrogant remarks.

She laid on the window seat that looked into the Blake Lake in their common room. The snake wove in between her fingers and up her arm.

She remembers her fathers' snake, Nagini. The snake freaked her out, but then she warmed up to it. Crazy enough she was terrified of snakes before she met Nagini. Now she doesn't mind them. They were beautiful misunderstood creatures, she knew the feeling.

Grindylows passed by the glass, she watched them swimming casually by. She once saw the giant squid that lurks in the waters. Everyone always gossiped about it but never saw it. She did. She woke up early one morning in the sixth year and there it was next to the window. When it saw the sight of movement it quickly swam off.

She never told anyone. Not that anyone would believe her. That was also her last year at Hogwarts, when word got out about her father she left the night Dumbledore was killed. Potter had his suspicions in the fourth year when her father was brought back. The professors watched her more after. But Raven had given no indistinction of her father being back so they laid off.

Potter pushed her nerves and tested Raven's patience but she never once broke out of character. To be honest she didn't even know he was back until the end of their fifth year. But she knew Potter wasn't lying after Cedric's death when he announced to the whole school of you-know-who was back. Nobody believed him, they should've believed him.

During the whole battle she never really dueled anyone. She sat in Malfoy Manor to be precise. Her father had said it was vital for her to be out of sight and out of mind. She was of great importance to him. She thought he was being a caring father, until the other day she realized he had said that for his own well-being. Whatever he did to her, it was dark magic.

She had no clue if her father was still alive or truly dead. She felt more pieces of him day by day. Maybe he was living in another way? She dropped the thought not wanting things to sour her mood more than it already has.

"Why so down, clown?" An arrogant voice spoke. Speaking of sour moods here came the main source of my sour moods.

"Malfoy, a displeasure as always." She said dully.

He feigned a hurt expression holding his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded, truly wounded that the Dark Queen herself finds me.. displeasing." He said sarcastically and laughed.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." She hissed at him turning her attention back to the lake.

"Touched a nerve?"

"Multiple."

"That's not nice, Rave. We used to be best friends. This is not how one treats their friend." He focused his eyes on her. She shook her head, becoming furious. She glared in his direction.

"You want to lecture me on how to treat friends?" She spat, narrowing her eyes. "What about the day Lucius came home after finding your broken arm? You treated me differently from there on out. In the third year, we hung out in private so your father didn't think you weren't focusing and you told me you hated me. Ever since you have called me cruel and vile things so do not lecture me about friendship. You weren't there for me when I was there for you. You left like I was never a reason to stay." She sobbed out. The snake curled up facing Malfoy in a threatening position.

"Enough, Onyx." The snake coiled around her fork arm resting. Draco's throat bobbed, he had no words. He was hurt, it was clear. She didn't want to stick around to hear an insult or a piss poor excuse of an apology if he even intended to give one.

When she got back to her dorm, she examined her snake. It reminded her of how protective Nagini was of her father. The difference was Onyx was 10 times smaller. He was pretty big enough that I could handle him coiling around me. But not as big as Nagini was. He may grow in due time depending on his breed.

"My namesssss Ssssssalazar Sssssslytherin." The snake spoke to her. She looked at him, horrified shaking her head.

"Absolutely not. No way. How?" She questioned the snake. She'd felt insane.

"A witch cursssssed me." Her jaw dropped, this is a human being. Well was one at least. It made no sense to her. She kept speaking Parseltongue with snake diving deeper into the story.

Salazar had wanted to put a chamber into the school, Godric, Helga, and Rowena disagreed. Salazar thought the school should've been pure-blood only and the creature he wanted in the chambers was designed to make sure this school remained pure-blood students only.

In a disagreement, Salazar decided he was going to leave. Not before he secretly built the chambers. When he pitched his idea once more, Rowena had enough of it. Her words to him exactly, "If you want a snake so bad then here." Then she cursed him into being a snake. He never died like they said he did. He never left, he meant to but never did.

This curse allowed him to live forever, he stayed in the Black Lake, and from time to time he would watch Raven from a distance. He knew her father was the heir of Slytherin, he once was a friend to her father. He had shown him the chamber of secrets. That's how Tom had opened it all those years ago. Salazar himself showed him.

Now he came for the next heir, wanting to finish what her father had started. She didn't know how she felt yet, she didn't know what to do. It was all too much, everything was too much. Her fight with Malfoy and now Salazar has been her pet this whole time.

"I don't know.." she mumbled. The snake coiled up in annoyance and just went back into its cage. She laid numbly in her bed, her thoughts all over the place.

Not being able to sleep, Raven tightly wrapped her robes around her small frame and slipped on some socks, and walked down to the common room. It was nearly 3 am, but she didn't care. When she reached the bottom of the steps a platinum blonde figure sitting on the duvet in front of the fireplace caught her eye.

She shuffled silently and sat on the chair that was diagonal from Malfoy. The toasty fire allowed her to loosen her grip on her robes slightly.

"Nobody knows how much I cried that day." Malfoy started the conversation, staring at the fire. His voice was tired—broken even.

"What day?" Raven questioned softly.

"The day I told you I hate you." His eyes flickered to hers, he looked on the verge of crying. His grey eyes were glossy. But she knew he wouldn't cry in front of her. "I had to do it."

"You didn't." She responded flatly.

"I did." He said picking his voice up. "We were children thrust into war and darkness, and when it all ended what would we have become? The thought terrifies me, to say the least. I'm a piece of shit, Raven. I've done horrible things. Your father is the Dark Lord but you haven't nearly done as much damage as I have. I was afraid I'd hurt you one day. That I couldn't ever be good enough for anyone, not even my own best friend." His voice was shaking.

She got up from her chair and sat next to him on the duvet, she held his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "That's your problem, you think you don't deserve something so you ruin it. You are enough, Draco Malfoy. More than enough. For me and anyone lucky enough to love you."

"Just know that I still love you. I still love you with my fucked up, piece of shit heart." The tears rolling down his cheeks made her break into a sob. She pulled him into a tight hug

"I've missed you so much. Please never not be my friend again." She laughed wiping her tears. He gave a laugh back nodding.

"Never again." She laid into his chest that night, her heart pounded her chest as excitement was pulsating through her veins. She had never been happier than she was now. She listened to his ragged breathing and his rapid heartbeat, he was nervous.

It took a lot for him to admit everything so I'm sure he was internally screaming feeling like a wuss for actually discussing his feelings. She's sure tomorrow would go back to normal, things won't be the same for a while. But it's a start. But for the night, she took advantage of holding him as close as she could because she never intended to let him go again.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her hair. "Would you fancy a ride this weekend at the Manor?"

She leaned off his chest staring at him with a cheesy grin. "You want to go ride?" She said enthusiastically. He hadn't ridden a horse since his arm had broken.

A laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I suppose so." She squealed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Draco Malfoy you've no idea how happy you've just made me. I've tried to get you back on for sooo long." She gushed.

"I was terrified of the bloody creatures. They did a number on me." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "Your arm only broke and it wasn't even a terrible break. You healed quickly." She said matter-of-factly.

When the weekend hit, Raven and Draco took the train to Malfoy Manor. They were picked up by a carriage. When they reached the gates of the house-elf was waiting and had apparated them inside.

"Draco, Raven." Narcissa hugged them each. "You both look well, how is school?"

"Dreadful. It's _pathetic_." Draco seethed out rolling his eyes, "Don't see why we had to go back to that school."

"Surely it's not that bad." She said cheerfully, "We must get back on the ministries good side, you know this. Not much longer left."

"He's just being a baby," Raven said jokingly giving him a nudge. Draco rolled his eyes but gave a slight chuckle.

Narcissa looked between us with a smile so big you could probably see it from the gates of the Manor.

"You two are friends again?"

We gave a nod and she squealed giving each of us another hug.

"That's amazing. It's been so long. I loved watching both of you making mud pies." Tears had formed in the corner of Narcissa's eyes.

"I don't think we'll be making any mud pies, Mum." She waved him off and took a breath to compose herself. She shooed them off to get settled in. Draco led her to the guest bedroom she normally would sleep in when she had stayed over when they were kids.

Draco's room was only 4 doors down so he excused himself to go get settled in. I had left my clothes packed as we were only staying two days, she would just lay the items she wanted out.

An hour later Malfoy knocked walking into her room asking if she was ready to go to the stables. She jumped up eagerly running past him. As she ran past she grabbed his wrist dragging him down the hall, the steps, and through the back entrance.

Passing Narcissa garden, the hedge maze they reached a small gravel path. She let go of Draco finally stopped running and began to walk.

"Merlin, Raven. That just about killed me." He said in between breaths. They stopped for a moment so each could catch their breath. "Are you eager? I can't tell?" He said sarcastically.

"Shove off, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes. She grabbed his wrist again and Malfoy's face paled. "We're speed walking not running." She said assuring him.

"Gee, thank you for your consideration."

They reached the stables and she let him go once more. They walked through looking in each stall greeting every horse. Raven had to pet every single one. One of the stable hands walked out and greeted them.

"Saddle up the Grenian and the Aethonan," Draco commanded. The stable boy nodded. They walked about the stable waiting for them to get ready. The boy walked the horses out.

Malfoy hopped onto the Aethonan and the stable boy held the Grenian so Raven could climb on. They thanked the boy and trotted off into the fields. Through the fields, it turned into a canter and they entered the woods.

"I'll race you?" Malfoy challenged.

"What do I win?" She questioned, halting the winged horse to a stop. Malfoy stopped next to her.

He looks at her surprised, "Very bold of you to assume you're going to win." He teased. "Loser owes winner a debt. Whenever we need it, no questions asked."

"Deal." She stuck her hand out and he shook it. She waved goodbye and gave a small kick to its side with a kissing noise and the horse bolted off. Malfoy did the same following her.

She dodged trees and occasionally glanced over her shoulder seeing Malfoy directly behind her. She had missed him dearly, it felt nice that they could be normal again. A piece of her had been missing for so long and it finally made its way home.

She lurched forward pushing the reins up encouraging the horse to go faster. Her hair was flinging through the wind, her grip tightened onto the reins as they neared the edge of the woods. She tucked her feet and legs tighter against the horse as it ran into a small field. The field overlooked a cliff.

"Keep going boy," she shouted excitedly as they got closer and closer to the cliff. Without a moment's notice, Malfoy passed her jumping off the cliff, the horses' wings spread out. Seconds later her horse did the same and they soared through the air next to each other. "You won fair and square." She smiled.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready to collect." He smiled back. Raven gave her horse a good rub and pat on the neck praising him. She let go of the reins and spread her arms out and threw her head back and screamed. A burst of energy burst through her, she'd never felt more alive. Malfoy did the same, letting go and letting it all out.

It was therapeutic. This ride was much needed and it helped blow off some steam. It's hard to believe the last time they did that together was 10 years ago. That felt like a lifetime ago.

She watched Draco yell and span his arms out like wings. For the first time, she saw how beautiful he was. He was beautifully damaged in the same way she was. She never saw him as more than a friend until this very moment, she wanted nothing more than to feel his warm lips pressed into hers. She could never have that. He probably preferred Romilda, or Pansy, or anyone else but Raven.

She shook away her thoughts and grabbed the reins and pulled them towards the field to land.

"Wh-what? Where are you going?" Draco called out after her. She ignored him and the horses landed perfectly on the ground. She whispered 'good boy' patting his neck. When Draco landed she gave the horse a light click signaling it to run and the animal listened.

Draco sat back for a moment in confusion. When Raven was nearing the stables she glances back but didn't see him. As soon as she made it back she jumped off the horse and ran inside.

She ran up to the room she was staying in and closed the door locking it behind her. She pushed herself against the door squeezing her eyes shut trying to get rid of the burning images in her mind of Draco Malfoy.

He was her best mate. They just made up, she can't fuck things up. She didn't even know if she really liked him. Maybe she was just overexcited from them mending their friendship and she was just in the moment? That sounds more like it.

It's nothing, really.

Nothing.

She stripped her clothes and headed into the bathroom connected to her bedroom. They filled the tub with warm water. She sat on the edge of the tub trailing her fingers through the water.

When it completely filled she climbed in and leaned her head back savoring the warm water absorbing into her flesh.

She cleansed her body and washed her hair. She stayed in the water longer than she anticipated. It was too relaxing to leave. Partially she was nervous to confront Draco. What would she make up as an excuse? She had no idea what to say.

Reaching the courage, she finally pulled herself out of the water and dried off. Her skin had wrinkled for soaking too long. She clung to her towel as she slightly shivered as the cold air hit her skin.

She quickly waddled over to her luggage and pulled out a jumper and some muggle jeans. Her father would be highly disappointed but after seeing Hermione wear them so often, Raven was naturally intrigued.

She loved the fit of them and how it hugged all her curves in the right place.

She placed her boots on and let her wet hair just fall over her shoulders. She mustered up the courage and left her room. She wasn't particularly looking for Malfoy perse but if he happened to pop up she wouldn't avoid him.

She went into the kitchen, looking around. Nobody was in sight. She noticed some tea steaming, it must've just been prepared. She walked over pouring some into her cup. She added some honey to her tea and stirred it around.

She carefully walked over to the kitchen table and sat down taking a sip of her warm drink. The aroma of sweet honey and tea filled her nose. It comforted her. Tea was her favorite.

"Raven, there you are," Malfoy said looking around. "What happened?"

"Oh, hello." She said shyly, "I—I erm, well — you see it was a feminine kind of issue?" She said unsure, staring at him praying he wouldn't ask anymore and would buy her excuse.

"Oh." Is all he responded, his face turned pink. "Is there anything you need? I— uh, chocolate. We have some if you'd like some. If it would help." His words came out all jumbled. He was flustered. She could see how uncomfortable he was discussing it. He was squirming around.

"Great." She said her voice low. "Thank you, if I decide I want some I'll have some." She gave a light chuckle. It was sweet, he was trying to provide her comfort food.

"Yeah just call for the house-elf and they'll — erm, bring it. Yeah." He turned on his heel awkwardly leaving.

"Great talk." She shouted sarcastically.

He lifted two fingers in the air flicking his wrist as if he agreed. He bumped into the doorway and stumbled. "Erm, see you.. at dinner."

She burst into a fit of laughter. You would've thought Malfoy just her in her knickers only. She had just discussed a natural thing that occurs for women monthly.

She silently finished her tea before she decided to take a stroll in the garden to clear her mind until dinner was ready.

_______________________________________________________


	4. F O U R

She smelled each flower she passed. Taking in all its essence of beauty and fragrance. Her favorites were Angels Trumpet and Flower Heads. Narcissa grew a bunch of beautiful flowers, some of which Raven didn't know.

She momentarily thought about plucking one of each and asking an elf to cast a preservation charm on them so they never wilted. She decided against it, it seemed almost cruel to pluck a flower from a garden. Why take something away from its home where it could prosper and grow more beautiful as time passes.

Maybe she'll visit a florist shop in Diagon Alley and take some with her to school. She didn't nearly feel as bad buying them from a shop.

_Crack_

Raven looked over her shoulder to see the Malfoy's house-elf appear.

"Dinner is ready, miss is to go eat," Wiggsy said.

With a curt nod, she walked out of the garden and into the cold Manor. She made her way through the corridors, each portrait gave her a respectful nod as she passed. She waltzed into the kitchen and sat across from Malfoy. Narcissa sat on the end of the table and we sat next to her on each side.

"How was the garden?" Narcissa gave a bright smile taking a sip of her wine.

"It's really beautiful. More beautiful than I remembered." Raven gave a small laugh. It was crazy how long it had been. "I'm actually very fascinated with your selection of Angel's trumpet and your Flower Heads, quite extraordinary. An essence of beauty."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them, those happen to be my favorite as well. Feel free to take some with you." She offered.

Raven shook her head, "I'd love nothing more but unfortunately I would probably beat myself up if I plucked them from such a beautiful home. It almost feels illegal to take them.

"I agree dear, I find myself struggling to do that as well. Perhaps we'll visit a florist before you go?"

"I'd be delighted," Raven said accepting her offer.

"Draco, how are you?" His mother glanced in his direction. He shifted slightly as if he didn't want to speak.

"Alright, I guess." He gave a small shrug.

"Do you plan to play quidditch at least?"

"No, Mother actually I don't." He spat coldly smacking his hands on the table. Narcissa jumped slightly taken back by his behavior. "In case you've forgotten, we're the bad people. We don't get to have a grand fucking time. We're hated, we're not allowed to be involved with _anything_. We can't have magic for Merlin's sake."

"I didn't realize it." She stuttered out holding a sob back, "I apologize for upsetting you."

"Don't." He snarled pushing his food. He got up and stormed out of the room. Narcissa cleared her through and took another drink.

"I—I could go speak with him if you'd like?" Raven questioned as she pushed herself halfway up.

Narcissa shook her head declining, "No let him cool off. Thank you though." Raven nodded and sat down and they ate in silence.

She felt bad for his mother, his behavior was unnecessary. Especially towards her, she's always been on their side. Never a reason to be cruel to Narcissa when she's been on your team from the beginning. Been nothing short of supportive to him. He was acting like a spoilt brat. She really thought this behavior of his subsided, clearly, she had been wrong.

When dinner finished she headed for her room. She glimpsed at Malfoy's bedroom door and she shuffled towards it. She went to reach out and open it but she pulled her hand backbiting her lip. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him but she didn't want to anger him more or overstep any boundaries. They had just made up, she didn't feel quite like it was her place to involve herself yet.

"Riddle." A cold voice said from behind her. She whipped around and Malfoy was staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"I was just coming to check on you." She mumbled at him.

"I'm not a child, no need for you to watch me like one. So bugger off." He said harshly pushing past her. This had been what she was afraid of.

"I'm just trying to be your friend." She snapped at him turning to face him once more.

"Well, we're not so remember it, write it down. I don't care." He clenched his fist towering over her.

"I should've known better. You're an absolute arsehole who doesn't give two shits about anyone or anything. You will always be alone, Malfoy. Never have anyone because you push people away like they mean nothing." She shouted at him pushing him hard. With a huff, she turned on her heel and went into her room.

She silently thanked herself for not unpacking. She grabbed her luggage and walked out of her room and into the foyer next to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and said Hogwarts clearly.

When she reached the castle she muttered curse words to herself about Malfoy.

"That sodding arsehole." She growled to herself. "Vile little worm. Disrespectful git. Spoilt brat. A fucking wanker." She kicked the castle wall as she continued to curse.

She muttered the password and the common room opened. When she walked in she was greeted by the smell of Booze and loud music blaring.

Another party. _Fantastic._

 _"_ What are you doing here?" Theo shouted over the music looking at Raven with concern. "Where's Malfoy? Did something happen?"

"He's a right foul git that's what happened." Raven eyed his cup and grabbed it chugging it down.

Her throat burned from the drink. She shook her head and headed for the booze table and grabbed a whole bottle of Firewhiskey.

She tossed her stuff behind a couch where nobody should touch it. If someone does she'd personally cut their fingers off and feed them to Salazar herself.

"Take it easy there." Theo joked. "Really, you alright?"

"Never better." She took a huge swig. "Crickey, I'm still in my jams." She giggled. She grabbed her bag and ran upstairs and changed into a green sweater, black tights, a black high-waisted skirt and some points.

She touched her hair up quickly and ran back downstairs.

She danced to the music and almost every minute she would take a huge swig of Firewhiskey. She noticed Theo, Blaise, and a few other Slytherin boys walking up to the tower on their side. She quickly followed after them.

"What are you guys doing?" She questioned.

"Smoking muggle herb, you in?" Theo asked waving a small baggie in his hand. She stared at debating if it had been a good idea.

"Fuck it." She shrugged. They all plopped down in a circle. Theo started the break the green herb up into tiny pieces. He pulled out a glass figurine he liked to call a 'bowl' but it wasn't a bowl. Muggles are odd.

He placed the herb into the 'bowl' and placed his lips on the other end.

"Watch me." He said, flicking the lighter a flame burned on top and he started to suck in. He removed his mouth and waited a moment and then inhaled. He started to cough immensely and hit his chest.

"It's even better than last time." He laughed in between coughs handing it to Blaise next.

"Brilliant." Blaise smiled as he took his turn. When it came to Raven's turn, she didn't hesitate.

She pressed it to her mouth and flicked the lighter so the flame hovered over the herb. She breathed it all in and then inhaled. She gave a few coughs and took a swig of her Firewhiskey.

"Fuck." She coughed out.

"Do you like it?" Blaise teased with a smirk.

"I don't particularly hate it. It's okay." She answered honestly, it was her first time. Her lungs burned but she hadn't noticed any difference yet.

"Just wait until it kicks in." A different boy said.

They passed it around a few more times. Theo had to put more herbs into the bowl. When we finished we each went back down and all started to dance. We noticed other houses had joined the party, including some Gryffindors.

She spun around and danced freely. She couldn't explain how she felt really. Like she was floating, maybe invincible. She felt infinite.

She noticed Ron standing in the corner with Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. She drunkenly swayed over to where he was at.

"Gryffindors in a Slytherin common room. Would've n—never guessed it." She slurred as she swayed.

"Bloody hell, Riddle. You're absolutely pissed." Ron stated grabbing ahold of her to keep her upright.

"I didn't even drink a lot." She lied and swatted at him.

"Should we take her to her bed?" Neville questioned with sincerity in his eyes.

"Please don't, I'm having a good time. I need this." She murmured taking another swig

"Alright, alright. I s'pose you can hang for another hour. But after that, I _really_ think you should head to bed. You're ate up." Ron chuckled taking a drink.

"Ron Weasley getting drunk? That's hysterical." She hiccuped. She never imagined the golden trio getting piss drunk. She's seen Hermione get buzzed from Butterbeer but nothing major.

"Gryffindors know how to party too." Neville defended. He took a drink and took a deep breath and took a swig of Firewhiskey. After a moment we all eyes him to see his reaction.

Neville placed his hand on his mouth. She was waiting for him to upchuck but he breathed out and relaxed.

"I almost thought I was going to get sick."

For the remaining hour, she drank and joked with Ron and Neville. She never thought Gryffindors would be friends with her. After all, that happened.

"I—I thought you guys h—hated me." She said taking another swig.

"W-we did at f—first, I won't lie." Ron slurred, he hiccuped and gave a giggle after. "B—but not anymore, no." He shook his finger.

"I'm glad." She nodded.

"I'm still convincing H—Harry and 'Mione you're good. After a—all you're not a villain. You're just a girl who grew up in a cruel environment. That's out of your control." She could hear the heartbreak in Ron's voice like he felt horrible about his past feelings about them.

"Sure proved me wrong so far," Neville said chiming in.

Raven smiled and grabbed both of their hands.

"From the bottom of my heart, on behalf of my fucked up past I am so sorry for every bit of heartache and grief you've ever endured because of me or my father." She nearly wept as she spoke, her heart stung. Her father had killed their friends, family, and acquaintances. And she had done nothing to stop it.

"We're sorry for not giving you a chance."

She hugged each of them and wiped her tears and took another drink. Before the Slytherin boys saw her cry she decided it was her time to go up to her room. She said her goodbyes and sluggishly walked up the stairs.

When she reached her room so put on the fuzziest pair of socks she had. A jumper and some sweats. She pulled her hair up and searched her desk for a hangover potion. She downed it quickly so she wouldn't wake up with a splitting headache or need to vomit.

When she woke the next morning she noticed her owl screeching next to a bouquet of flowers with a letter. They were Angel's trumpet and Flowerheads. Her favorite.

She opened the letter and read it aloud.

_Raven,_

_I'm sorry._

_D.M. x_

She rolled her eyes tossing the letter in the trash bin. Whatever Malfoy. She didn't bother smelling the flowers, she just cleaned herself up and got dressed, and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. The common room was an utter mess. If the boys wanted to avoid detention they should probably clean this up soon.

When she reached the Great Hall she noticed Malfoy came back early and was sitting with their friends. She rolled her eyes and turned around leaving. She didn't feel like being ambushed by Malfoy.

He must've caught a glance at her because he chased her down the hall yelling for her. He eventually caught up to her and he grabbed her shoulder turning her to face him.

"Merlin Riddle I'm not a fucking track star." He said out of breath.

"I'm not in the mood." She said coldly turning around. He grabbed her turning her around again.

"Hear me out." He pleaded, his tone filled with sorrow. His eyes were glossed over.

"Hear what? Hear that you're an absolute arse. You're vile and vicious and cruel, Malfoy. There's nothing I need to hear." Her tone was sharp, she was tired of his bi-polar games.

"I've always been an arse." He said.

"Okay well, you're an even bigger one for making me forgive you only to hate you again. Do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone. You've done a great job at it for the past 4 years so go back to doing that. It was better off that way." She choked back a sob as she yelled at him. She pushed past him. Malfoy sat there and said nothing.

When she got back to her dorm she screamed as loud as she could. How could one person anger her so much? She looked sourly at the flowers and started to fling them around destroying them. She tossed them in a garbage bin.

Her blood was boiling. She was so angry. She didn't understand why she was _this_ angry. If she had her wand she would set the flowers on fire.

She went to leave her room when the smell of smoke hit her nose. She slowly turned around and saw flames in the bin. Merlins left tit what the actual fuck. She ran over to it grabbing a blanket whacking at the flames until they died down. She ran and grabbed water to pour it over to make sure nothing would re-flame.

Her fingers tingled and the tingles spread through her whole body. She had conjured magic without a wand. She'd never done that before. She knew it was possible but not everyone is capable of it.

Her anger had triggered it.

She wondered what other things she could do? Maybe not much right now. Maybe she shouldn't do anything at all so she didn't risk exposure to herself. She'd keep this her secret.

As if she had anyone to share with anyway.

She immediately headed towards the library so she could find further information on wandless magic.

It was said few witches and wizards had the capability of doing such things. The ones that succeeded at it had great talents. Perhaps she had inherited such traits from her father? Or possibly even her mother. She didn't know much about her mother

She didn't find much else about it. She wanted to ask about it but she didn't want to risk herself to the Ministry. What if they stripped her magic completely? She couldn't fathom the thought of having any magic for the rest of her life.

When she finished in the library she headed for class with Hagrid. She walked down near his hut where the class was held. In this class, she had Seamus, Romilda, Montague, Weasley, Potter, Lovegood, and Granger. Of course, they had been others but she didn't have a clue really as to who they were.

Montague eyed her for a moment as she sat in the back. She shot daggers at him and he turned around. Hagrid was feeding buck beak and going into a lecture about Flobberworms. He wanted us to feed them and showed us how.

Hagrid handed each of us a bucket of cabbage and assigned us each to a bin where they were laying in. Montague made his way over to her, he didn't say a word just fed to Flobberworms.

She rolled her eyes and switched to another bin and he just followed her. She gripped the bucket and whipped her head towards him.

"What are you playing at, Montague?" She growled staring him down.

He shamefully looked down and sighed. "I just wanted to apologize for my poor behavior."

"Poor behavior is an understatement." She scoffed and switched to another bin aggressively pulling out cabbages and placing them in the bin.

"I realize that. I—I'll never do it again not to you or anyone. I was smashed and I know that's no excuse and I'm pissed off at myself for it all." He said.

She looked him up and down. She didn't know whether or not she should believe him. If she was being honest she actually wanted to punch him as hard as she could. Some kind of revenge to embarrass him the way he embarrassed her. If she went that route, she'd do more than punch him. That was too simple. She'd do far worse.

But she couldn't.

"I don't forgive you. I probably never will. I'll probably plan your death a million ways every time I catch sight of you. But I will offer you something." A smirk formed on her face, her eyes turned black with spite. "I want your help with something. Something I've recently discovered and I need a.. test subject of the sorts. Maybe even an errand boy. Could you be willing to be up for those tasks? Proving your loyalty and showing me how sorry you truly are." She whispered darkly into his ear.

"W—what?" A flicker of fear crossed his eyes but he quickly put a mask back on. "I mean yes."

"If you cross me again, Montague." She slowly backed up staring into his eyes. "I will fucking kill you." She gave a forced smile and turned on her heels and left class.

She was walking through the school corridors later that evening when an arm reached out pulling her into a small closet. She started swinging defensively hitting whoever had grabbed her.

"Good god, Riddle. You're going to fucking give me a concussion." Malfoy muttered rubbing his head where she'd hit him.

"What do you want?" She spat angrily.

"I thought we could hang out in a maintenance closet." He said sarcastically. "I want to talk."

"Great conversation. We talked now goodbye." She turned the exit the closet when he gripped her arm pulling it back towards him.

"I heard you talked to Montague in class today. What's that about?" He gripped her arm staring down at her. He was seething through his teeth, his jaw clenched and his eyes were dark.

"Yes, I was begging him to bend me over while I fed Flobberworms." Her voice was bitter and cold as she stared at him with a pointed look.

"Don't be fucking coy."

"For god's sake Malfoy the man apologized now get the fuck off my arm." She growled jerking her arm from him. She straightened her robes out from where he had gripped them.

"And you forgave him?" He looked at her in disbelief furiously shaking his head. His blond hair fell partially over his face. She stared into his silver eyes.

"No, I didn't. Let's just say he owes me a favor." She shrugged trying to avoid the conversation any further.

"You also owe me one, and I plan to collect as of this moment. Do not speak to him again." He seethed out, his teeth baring.

"No, absolutely fucking not. You can collect on anything _but_ this. Because it's interfering with my plans." She snarled back at him.

"He's dangerous. Raven, you have to stay away from him. He tried to hurt you, he's _going_ to hurt you." Malfoys tone was half pleading and half demanding. His eyes remained dark, she'd never seen him react this way. Not protective or possessive in any way. The Malfoys were possessive over what was theirs. But she not his and he is not hers.

She gave a bitter laugh. "You're not serious, are you? Malfoy, he tried to hurt me. You were the one that actually hurt me. Please stop speaking to me, I don't have the energy to ask again."

She finally left the closet and ran towards the edge of the forest. The forbidden forest. Home to many creatures. Mainly dark creatures. She stepped into the Dark Forest and walked to a small opening where the moon shined down onto the ground offering her some kind of light.

She wanted to try her magic again. Seeing if she could conjure anything up. She was pissed off and maybe it gave her enough to cast some sort of spell.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Forcing through her memories trying to scrounge up something that would give her the fuel to conjure something.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes and calmed herself before trying again.

She searched through finding each memory she could that angered her, but none of it had been enough. She didn't have happy memories either. She had select few but none that would produce enough energy.

A searing pain scrambled inside her head. She gripped her head dropping to her knees screaming in agony as her fathers' voice spoke.

_"Kill them all, Raven. Every last one of Potter and his friends and whoever gets in the way. Take my legacy and move forth my young dark child. Show them fear, power, and pain. Be victorious my child. The superiors will rise once more. Do this my child and immortality is forever yours, you shall never die. You will forever be feared and your subjects loyal. Kill them, Raven. Prepare yourself."_

The voice disappeared and she had been curled up on the ground scratching at herself screaming as if she was trying to tear the voice out of her head. She could feel the scratch marks burning onto her face from the areas she got. She was still shaking and laid there for hours.

Salazar had found Raven still balled up when he reached her. He told her she needed to get up and they have much to discuss. She let the neck wraps itself around her and she got up and headed back to the castle.

The snake told her the first thing they need to do is work on getting her magic back. They needed to focus on her wandless magic or potentially get her wand back but she didn't see that for the unforeseeable future.

He didn't say anything else but just lectured her on needing her magic. She didn't know how to feel about this all. A snake telling her what needs to be done. Her fathers' voice lingering inside her mind. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. She needed someone. For once she needed someone, but nobody was there. Never had and more than likely never will.

She will be alone for the rest of her life and she had begun to accept those terms.

Malfoy avoided her like a plague for the next few days. Montague lingered around waiting for her beck and call. She had him running petty errands for her. To get her snacks, drinks. Collect her books. She had been far too busy trying to work on her magic than what she really wanted to use him for. She needed her magic first.

She was in the DADA classroom waiting for it to start. Snape was hardly ever late but yet he wasn't around. She could feel Draco's eyes burning into the back of her head. She ignored the feeling and kept facing forward

Pansy had been eating pumpkin pasties and tapping her finger on the table nodding her head with enjoyment. Raven glanced over at her giving an annoyed look. Pansy slowed her chewing and slightly frowned and pulled her hand to her lap.

"Turn to page 278. We will be discussing the 3 unforgivable curses. Can anyone name them?" Snape said with a dull tone glancing over each student.

"You have a Riddle in this class along with her Death Eater friends why don't you ask them." A Ravenclaw girl snarled with disgust on her face. Raven clenched her jaw and whipped around to face her. She was behind Draco next to another Ravenclaw.

"I'd be most honored." She smirked, staring the Ravenclaw down. "Cruciatus, Imperius, and Killing. If you'd like I can demonstrate and then we could really get an understanding."

"That's enough ladies. Raven, your humor is a pleasure as always." He said sarcastically. The girl slumped in her chair glowering. Raven laughed and turned herself back around and started to jot down notes.

"Raven, you really need to be careful," Pansy whispered. "We don't need any more trouble."

"So I'm supposed to let every other person who's not in Slytherin or apart of my father's regime push us around? I wasn't born to be pushed around, Parkinson. I was born to make the world shatter and shake at my fingertips." She seethed as she continued to write notes. Why in the bloody fuck would she let someone walk over her? They're human too. Just because these sodding fucks won the war doesn't mean they can push them around.

"And what do you think we would've done had your father won? Most certainly not be friendly." Pansy scoffed. "We would be doing the same or probably worse. Did you expect them to offer to braid your hair and share secrets after we lost?"

"Yes, Pansy. I was really rooting for them to invite us over to a slumber party. Of course, I didn't think they would be so open, I didn't think they had it in them to even be this bold if we're being honest."

"Gryffindors are always bold." Blaise mocked.

"How can I forget." She muttered rolling her eyes.

"Zabini, Riddle, and Parkinson am I interrupting an important discussion?" He gave us a bored expression, his hands clasped together staring us down.

"No." They said in unison.

"Perfect, then I suggest you shut your mouths and turn to page 278."

They opened our books and followed along. They didn't speak the remainder of the class. It was her last class of the day and they all sat in the library to do homework.

"God I can't even stand to be here." She said in a low growl furiously flipping through the pages.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Draco questioned not looking up from his book. "If you're going to complain at least tell us why so you can get on with it."

"Because I can't get past the thought of you possibly fucking some whore at this table." She seethed and slammed the book down.

"Bitter and jealous." He laughed, "Now that you mentioned it. Your seat looks very familiar. I'm pretty sure that's where I sat while she rode-"

Raven cut him off with a scream. She got up out of the chair and sat in another dragging her books with her. Malfoy was laughing so hard his face was cherry red. He tried to calm himself down taking small breaths.

"I'm only joking. It was the chair Blaise is in." Malfoy said humorously. He was enjoying himself making Raven suffer.

Blaise threw his hands up, "Come on mate. Not cool." He got up and switched seats himself. "Maybe not shag in a place where we like to sit?"

"Who said we liked the library?" Theo jeered with a huge grin. He was playing with a muggle yo-yo instead of studying.

"The people with brains do." Blaise joked giving him a nudge.

"If that were the case I'd be the only one in here," Raven said stiffly. They each glared her way and Raven gave a shrug.

"I'm the second-best student in this school." Draco bragged with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"And Hermione Granger is first. Does that ruffle your feathers or what?" Raven questioned with the same smirk.

Malfoy loosened his tie and pushed himself out of his seat and he grabbed his books and stormed off. Raven didn't even acknowledge him, she let him leave in silence. She didn't have time to say sorry. She was done with the bullshit.

She wanted to so badly be in her home again. She was all alone but she had peace there. Hogwarts has been a bloody fucking nightmare since she's come back. An ongoing nightmare for the next few months.

____________________________________________


	5. F I V E

"Here are your books," Montague said as he placed them on her desk. "Is there anything else?"

"Not now, Montague. Cant, you see that I'm busy?" She said in annoyance plopping onto her bed.

"B—but you're just sitting there?" He said furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Exactly, I'm busy doing nothing and your interruption is distracting me from it so _shoo_." She flicked her wrists gesturing him out. He rolled his eyes and left not saying anything else.

Despite what it looked like, she was doing something. She was thinking of ways to do magic. Ideas that would fuel her medic just so she could produce enough to practice 1 or 2 spells until she managed to get complete control of it.

But she can't tell him that. At least not yet

The whole purpose of Montague being around was she hoped that seeing his face would piss her off just enough to get her magic going. But it wasn't enough, so far. Once she got it back she was looking to use him as her target. A way of revenge. She wouldn't kill him or cast anything horrible. Just something to give him a reminder of who she was.

She got up from her bed pacing back and forth in her room. Millions of thoughts running through her head but none good enough. She needed to do something and do it quickly.

Raven almost wished she'd have someone she can share this with. Maybe with another's help, she could've already mastered this. But there's nobody to trust.

She decided to search through the books to see if anything she picked would help. She realized a book she wanted wasn't there. The bloody fucking idiot missed one. Montague had one simple job and has managed to fuck it up.

She grabbed a lantern and threw her robes on. She would have to sneak into the library since everyone should be in bed or at least in their common rooms. She quietly trudged through the corridors. She kept looking around making sure nobody was out or that she wouldn't run into any professors.

She neared the library and bolted in. She sat her lantern down on a table near the bookshelf she was looking at. She took her finger along each spin of the book speed searching for it to pop out.

When she found the book she quickly grabbed it and flipped it open and skimmed through it. A noise caused her to jump slightly and she quietly closed the book. There was moaning coming from a few bookcases down. She slowly walked to the source of the noise

When she looked around the case she saw Malfoy bare arse as he was shagging Romilda fucking Vain. She wanted to scream. She wanted to beat Malfoy for fucking her. What's so special about a slag who had to give a man a love potion just to get their attention? I can't imagine much has changed.

She wanted to throw a curse at her more than anything. Watch the sad Gryffindor writhe in pain. Her chest felt heavy, her stomach twisted into knots she felt sick. She slowly backed away. Her anger just rose in her chest. Her breathing was ragged.

She felt her whole body heating up, her fingers tingling. She had been so angry catching Malfoy, it was triggering her magic.

" _Bombarda_." She seethed angrily staring at the bookcase they were by. The bookcase exploded. She heard them scream and she couldn't help but smile.

Book pages were floating down resting on the ground. The wooden bookcase and broken pieces lying about.

"Wh—what was that, Malfoy?" Romilda stuttered out.

"Someone saw." He growled furiously. She could hear him walking towards her so she grabbed her lantern and quickly left so she could remain undetected. If they were smart they should leave too. There's no way a Professor didn't hear that explosion.

She reached the common room and sat her lantern down next to the velvet duvet and she plopped down reading her book. She didn't have much time before Malfoy would trail in behind her. She plopped her legs up flipping the book to a random page.

She heard the door open but she didn't look from her book. Theo and Blaise walked down and started to snicker.

"You look extremely happy," Theo said sarcastically.

"I'm fucking _ecstatic_." Malfoy growled, "No I nearly got caught fucking Romilda in the library. No I did get caught."

"A professor caught you?" Blaise said with his mouth agape.

"No. It must've been a student. They exploded a bookshelf we were by. We left just in time before a professor came by. If I had my bets on who it would be I would say it's _Potter_." His lip twitched as he curled it up with disgust.

"That's what you get for fucking a Gryffindor," Blaise responded casually

Raven shut her book and turned to face behind the couch. She stared Malfoy up and down. He was a mess, his arms had small cuts. His hair all over the place and his shirt were ruffled to hell and back.

"Well, now I know not to fuck Montague in the library. Clearly, it's been compromised." She said with a sly smirk. She knew it would piss Malfoy off to no ends.

His eyes went ice cold as he walked towards her. He grabbed her book throwing it out of her hands and towered over her.

"What did you just say?" He seethed out, his teeth bared.

"You had the right idea. I'll give you that Malfoy." She leaned up to his face, their noses barely brushing each other and their mouths hardly an inch apart. "Fucking the enemy is so much better." She whispered casually before getting off the couch and grabbing her book and lantern and leaving.

"Riddle don't fucking walk away from me!" He shouted angrily as she walked up the stairs. She kept facing forward walking and threw her hand up giving him the middle finger.

That Saturday Raven and her friends went to the three broomsticks for a Butterbeer. Malfoy actually brought Romilda with them. Romilda wrapped herself around one of his arms leaning into him. She would coo and whisper things to him. His face was hard, his eyes dark and they never left Raven. He had been staring her down the whole time. If she had to guess he was still pissed off.

She gave him a smile and continued to drink her Butterbeer. Malfoys' expression remained the same.

"Romilda, I heard about your little library incident. How embarrassing." Raven said with a snorted laughed.

Romildas face turned red and she straightened herself in her seat.

"Yeah.." was all she muttered out.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat. I'd be lying because this is dreadful. I'm going to go meet up with Montague we have things to do." She said glancing up at Malfoy. "If you know what I mean."

She threw on her coat and left the Three Broomsticks. She was crossing over the bridge when a familiar redhead was shouting at her. She stopped and shoved her hands into her coat to keep them warm as she waited for Ron to approach her.

"Raven." Ron greeted her as he walked up. His cheeks and nose were more red than usual. Due to the cold weather.

"Ron." She responded back.

"Would you like to hang out later on?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I could." She said.

"Brilliant. I'll send an owl with further details on it. See you later." He turned on his heels and Raven just waved goodbye.

Later that evening she met Ron in the courtyard. He waved her over and Harry and Hermione tensed slightly as they saw her.

"Hi Harry, Hermione," Raven said awkwardly with a small wave.

"Raven." Harry gave a firm nod. Hermione just nodded.

"You guys have to talk to her," Ron said with his arms crossed. "We all agreed this was a good idea." He stated.

Raven's eyebrow quirked. "What idea?"

"To hang out. Get to know you." Ron said dryly.

"Right." She said placing herself on the ground. "What would you like to know?"

"Do you plan to kill us all at some point?" Harry blurted out. Ron and Hermione paled and gave him an incredulous look.

"Yes, I plan to kill you with the magic that I don't have," Raven said flatly. Harry was the next to pale slightly, Raven's lip curled into a smile.

"Right, sorry." He muttered out with a sheepish grin.

"I mean, she could always stab us to death or something," Ron said matter-of-factly. They all stared at him scornfully.

"Ronald Weasley you are something else." Hermione chuckled out.

"What? It could happen." He said defensively.

"I can't imagine she would.." Hermione added. "Casting a curse, maybe. Repetitively stabbing someone with a knife? Probably not."

Raven didn't know whether to be offended or if it was somewhat a compliment that Hermione had defended her for that comment. She's not wrong, it would be a killing curse over a knife. That would be a bloody mess. A killing curse is much faster and cleaner.

"I have something I'd like to say," Raven spoke up. The Golden trio stopped laughing and turned to face her. "I just want to say I'm sorry for it all... I know that means nothing and I know it's hard to trust me but please believe I am trying to be friends. But at least trust that I _am_ doing the best I possibly can."

Harry gave a sigh. "Alright, Raven. We'll give you a shot. An offer for redemption."

"Harry's right, you deserve redemption. Malfoy, maybe not so much. But you weren't involved with the war from what I hear so consider it water under the bridge." Hermione chimed in.

"Thank you, both. And Ron, thank you for inviting me and allowing me the opportunity to make amends."

"Now that my best mates and my new friend are on good terms. Who wants to eat Bertie Botts?" Ron said shaking the package in his hands.

Hermione's face paled with distaste. Harry rubbed his face and gave Ron a knowing look. Ron opened it up and plopped on in his mouth. His face twisted up as he spits it out.

"Boogie flavored." He licked his lips while his face was still scrunched in disgust. "I get it now.."

Raven stifled a chuckle, her hand covered her mouth. She understood the crazy looks now. This must be an occurring thing with Ron. Personally, she hated the candy herself, you never get the good flavors. It's always the horrible ones.

"Well if it isn't the Dark Lords princess and the Golden Trio." A voice mocked stepping from the shadows.

"Malfoy," Harry said flatly, his jaw clenched.

"You decided to hang out with Gryffindors instead of your actual friends?" Malfoy said.

Raven scoffed with a laugh. "Says the one who's fucking a Gryffindor."

"He's what?" Hermione growled looking between Harry and Ron then glaring at Malfoy. "Who is it?"

"Romilda." Malfoy shrugged casually. "If you see her tell her I'm finished with her by the way. I'm getting bored."

"You foul loathsome-" Hermione got up charging at him before Ron grabbed her by her waist pulling her back.

"You're so vile, Malfoy. You can't just toss a girl when you're done with her." Raven snapped at him. Her brows furrowed with her teeth bared.

"Isn't that what I did with you?" He said dryly before walking away.

She was beyond done with Draco Malfoy.

"I—I'm sorry for him." She said looking down at her hands. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"You don't owe us anything," Harry responded confidently. "He should be sorry."

Raven gave a half-smile and decided now that Malfoy ruined the remainder of her evening she would just head back to her common room.

When she walked into the common room she didn't realize she'd walk into a third war. Pansy was on a rampage screaming at Blaise, Theo, and Malfoy. Raven slowly walked in and stood on top of the small steps that were by the entrance.

"It was a Gryffindor I know it was!" She screamed out, "I heard one fucked with Draco and now they're fucking with me."

"No, Draco is just _fucking_ a Gryffindor." Theo grinned with a laugh.

"Not anymore," Draco responded. "It probably was, maybe ask Raven considering she's best friends with the Golden trio themselves." He gave a devilish smirk.

Theo's face fell and Blaise clenched his jaw. Pansy rushed over to me, her face was covered in boils as she cried out.

"Someone tricked me with Bulbadox Powder. Do you have any idea who it may have been?" Pansy's voice quivered.

"It wasn't a Gryffindor. It was Nott and Zabini who did it." Raven pointed at them. Their faces fell and bolted for their stairs as Pansy raced after them screaming.

"You're not gonna convince me that a Gryffindor didn't fuck with me are you?" Malfoy scoffed, he crossed his arms staring up at Raven.

She bit her lip and walked down and brushed past Draco and before she reached the stairs. She turned giving him a smirk, "No, because it was me." She left Draco with his mouth open in shock.

She reached the middle of the stairs when footsteps followed her in.

"You did that? In the library? How the fuck, Riddle?" He caught up to her walking next to her.

"I don't know, Malfoy." She said quietly stopping. She stared into his grey eyes and she melted beneath him. "I don't know.."

"You can talk to me." He reached out grabbing her hand. She pulled her hand back shaking her head. Here they go again, with his mixed signals and her second thoughts.

"I can't. We're not friends anymore. We haven't been for years." She said.

"Well if you can't tell me how you at least owe me an explanation as to why." He said.

I think deep down they both knew the answer to that. They both knew that he meant the world to her, but she was too afraid to admit it.

"Because I can." She shouted angrily.

"No, Raven, you can't." He stepped forward angrily towering over her. "You're just a heartless bitch."

"I may be heartless, but you're naive, Malfoy." She seethed through her teeth and pushed past him continuing to walk up

"What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled up at her.

"You're the second-best student in this school. Figure it out." With that, she went into her room locking it behind her. She continued to work on different spells.

" _Wingardium Leviosa."_ She whispered. The feather on her desk started to levitate. She lowered it back down and repeated the incantation over and over.

When she felt confident she moved on to something else. She placed a pillow on the floor.

" _Alarte Ascendare."_ The pillow shot up in the air. She started to laugh with excitement. She felt herself again. She felt free.

At that moment the writhing pain in her head began again. She gripped her head again, falling onto her bed.

_"Raven, your magic is getting better my dear." The voice hissed. "Continue to do your magic. In 5 months during the full moon. You WILL rise. Your powers in full tact and you WILL get vengeance. They must pay, Raven. You will make them pay. You will bring me back. Do this, do this my dear and I will be back. I will be a father this time around and we will rule the Wizarding World together forever. If you must, gather followers now. Do not fail me or there will be consequences."_

The voice stopped and she realized there was a muffled voice hovering over her yelling at her. Her vision was blurred from the tears. She made out Blond hair. When her eyes readjusted she saw Draco looking her over with fear in his eyes.

She cried out and reached up gripping him into a tight hug. She squeezed his shirt in the back trying to hold him as close as she could. She cried into his shoulder. He brought his hand up and placed his fingers through her hair and held her head closer to him.

"You're alright. You're alright." He whispered clinging onto her. "Nothing is going to hurt you. I won't let anything hurt you, I'm here."

After she calmed down she slowly moved off him taking the sleeve of her jumper and wiping her nose. It was wet from all her tears. Draco studied her face and frowned.

"You're hurt. You've scratched the living daylights out of yourself. We need to clean you." He got up running into her personal bathroom and ran a cloth under lukewarm water.

He brought it over to her bad and laid next to her. He gently pressed it over the scratches wiping the blood up. She stared into his grey eyes as he cleaned her up.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked continuing to clean her minor wounds.

"Draco, I'm terrified." She sobbed out, "My father... I—I hear him.. in my head. This isn't the first time."

"He's gone, I'm sure you're just going through a grieving process." He said.

"No, Draco. Just— let me show you something." She pushed his hand down slowly. She sighed and placed her hand over her face and then moved it away. Draco stared at her face confused. She used a non-verbal spell to heal the cuts.

"You have magic?" He gave an unbelievable laugh and examined her face with his hands cupping both cheeks.

"It just happened. I've never been able to do wandless magic before but something dark is going on. This is serious." Her tone was clipped.

His expression faltered and his throat bobbed. "What is it?"

"A few nights before the final battle. My father—he did something to me. I don't know what so don't ask. But whatever he did, I can hear him now. He wants revenge, he wants to kill. He wants me to bring him back... if I don't he threatened something would happen. He didn't say what but I know he can read my thoughts. It's like he's apart of me.. he wants me to build followers up again. He wants another war."

"We need to figure out what he did that night. Riddle, this isn't good. If the ministry finds out, they may kill you.." He looked her over sincerely.

"Let's go to the library." She gripped his wrist dragging him out of the room. They slipped through corridors being as quiet as they could. They reached the library. Raven notice the shelves she blew up had been restored along with the books. The professors tried to figure out what had happened but nobody knew anything so nothing was ever said.

"You sure you're just not trying to get a one on one with me in the library, Riddle?" He gave a smirk and sat at a desk.

She rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound.

"You've caught me, Malfoy _please_ fuck me in the places you've fucked every other girl. Show me I mean nothing. I beg of you." She said dryly shaking her head. She rummaged through different shelves pulling different books.

"If it makes you feel better I'd fuck you on Madam Pince's desk instead of a library table." He said sarcastically.

"How classy. Now if you're done being a prat can we move on?"

He gave a sigh and nodded. The whole night they rummaged through different books looking at different things. Nothing piqued their interest or seemed in correlation with what was happening to her.

She felt different than before. She feels herself changing. Almost darker in a way. Angrier than she's ever been. Whatever was happening she needed to do something quick about it in case things do become far worse.

Could she become dark like her father? Kill innocent people to get where she wants? Students are scared of her as is and she hasn't even done anything yet. Imagine their reactions if she did go dark like her father. What happens if she becomes darker than him? She couldn't bear the thought of it. It had her stomach twisted into knots.

She wanted a normal life.

"Don't think for a second that we're okay or friends again because I'm confiding in you. I just want answers and I can't do it alone and you kind of forced yourself into my situation." Raven stated as she read through her book.

"Forgive me for hearing you scream your bloody fucking head off and checking on you. Next time I'll keep to myself." Draco said rolling his eyes. "A proper thank you would've sufficed but whatever."

"How are you the only one to hear me?" She questioned.

"Well, I was in the common room." He shrugged casually. "The only girl in our house that isn't terrified to speak to you is Pansy. I'm sure she was out like a light she snores to high heavens and the others were too scared or simply don't care."

Ouch.

"I guess it's best it was you then. I probably would've bitten anyone else's head off." She said honestly. She wanted to go off on Malfoy too when she first saw him but she didn't. She was just glad to see a familiar face. She was glad someone knew about what was going on, she didn't have to be alone.

She would never admit that though.

"Any luck?"

"Nada."

"Bollocks." She said. "You're familiar with my father and Dark Arts, he never confided in me on war business. What could he be hiding? Can you remember something that maybe might give us a lead?"

He gulped and shut his book. His eyes looked heavy, hers felt heavy too. They were exhausted.

"The Dark Lord hid a lot of things. I can't think properly right now I'm sorry. Maybe we should call it a night. Get some rest and get a fresh start in the morning?" Agreeing they left the books where they were at. The house-elves would clean them up.

When they each reached the common room they had been too tired to go further. So they crashed on the couches downstairs.

"Well, this is fucking adorable." A voice boomed waking Raven and Draco up. Her eyes fluttered open and to her dismay there sat Theo with a cheeky grin.

"You know what else is adorable?" Malfoy said in a groggy voice. "You shutting the fuck up. That's the fucking cutest." He groaned and turned into the couch trying to sink further into it so he could keep sleeping.

"Good morning to you too. What two have you been up to?" He plopped down on the floor keeping the same grin plastered on his face.

"Late night assignment." Raven lied. She leaned up and stretched her arms out with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted her hair.

"In the library?" Theo was now smirking with an eyebrow quirked.

"Zip it, Nott." Raven groaned throwing the small couch pillow at him. "Head out of the gutters."

"Let's get breakfast then, yeah? I'm starved." Theo said slapping his knees before he stood up. Draco groaned as Theo pulled him up from the couch.

His shirt was all ruffled it. It had risen slightly up showing his v-line. His hair had been disheveled from his tossing about all night. Not to mention his morning voice. Raven bit her lip as she studied him. He stretched his arms up causing his shirt to raise more. She caught a glimpse of his abs. He wasn't muscular but he definitely had muscle tone from what she could see.

She shook her head and turned away.

_She was gawking at Malfoy._

A small blush crept to her cheeks. She was really admiring him. She couldn't help it, he was just so attractive and she hated it. As if he wasn't full of himself enough already. This would really give him a big head if he found out.

Raven thought that maybe they were just going to have to be secretly in love with each other and leave it at that.


	6. S I X

"Anything?" Malfoy asked Raven as he sat next to her on the couch in their common room.

She shook her head. "What about you?"

He also shook his head as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. She sighed and opened another book. She had hardly spoken to him since she woke up next to him and eye fucked him basically. She was embarrassed. Even though he had no idea. He didn't seem to push her to speak either, she was somewhat thankful.

However, Raven couldn't help but miss his voice. When he did speak to her, her stomach twisted into knots. She would get nervous, her hands would get clammy. She would try to focus on her words more so she didn't stutter. That's if she even responded to him.

A loud cheer came into the common room distracting them from their research. The quidditch boys just walked in. Theo and Blaise were laughing before they caught Malfoy and Raven at the couch.

"You missed practice. Where were you mate?" Blaise asked as he plopped down on the other side of Raven. She had forgotten Hermione and Harry had spoken with McGonagall into giving Slytherin house their privileges back on school events and activities to keep them occupied in spare time and 'out of trouble'.

"You two have spent an awful amount of time together. Especially on this couch." Theo grinned giving a wink. Raven started to blush her cheeks started to warm. She glanced into her book trying to hide her obvious smile.

"I'm just working on homework. Ravens my partner in class and we have a huge assignment, that's all." He lied giving a shrug.

"I'm feeling another party tonight." Blaise said, "Any of you fancy the thought?"

"I'm always down." Theo chirped.

"Why the hell not," Malfoy said.

"It's Wednesday, guys.." Raven said looking between them.

"Awe, she knows the days of her week." Theo smiled as he stood behind the couch. He bent down giving her a squeeze. She groaned and wiggled from his arms.

"Your parties almost always turn bad. Besides, you throw parties like every week." She said dryly. "I'm going to pass."

"Just fucking be there or we're dragging your sorry ass out of your dorm," Blaise said.

"Whatever. Both of you smell, please leave." She hissed going back into her book.

Malfoy decided to leave to get a shower and Raven gave a nod. She wanted to go for a stroll anyway, clear her head. A new space to think. She walked through the courtyard towards the Black Lake. She sat under the tree, the cold winds nipped her cheek. She thought of trying to cast a warming charm but she liked the cold air stinging her pale skin.

She stared into the Black Water as it rippled slightly. She looked over and saw Salazar coiled next to her. She didn't say anything to him, she just faced the water again.

"Your magic isssssss coming." He hissed at her.

"It is." She said flatly.

"Then we must begin." He hissed. "The Chamber of Sssssecretss issss a ssstart."

"What the fuck is down there?" Raven said with a glare.

"Get rid of all the Basssilisskk fangsss. Work on Dark magic. You mussst be prepared." He then disappeared into the water with no other directions. She stood up and dusted herself off and headed for her dorms.

Tonight would be the night Raven went into the Chamber of Secrets. It was a perfect night to do it. Slytherins were holding a party and she was sure the other houses would be there too. A perfect opportunity for her to sneak into the Chamber with no interruptions.

Raven went back to the Common Room later on when everything was set up. She decided to hang out and drink and mingle for a few so she didn't look suspicious. She noticed Ron, Hermione and Harry were all sitting on a couch talking to some Hufflepuffs. She almost went to speak with them about the Chamber, to get further intel on it but she didn't want to raise suspicions with them. They caught on to everything rather quickly. Fucking Gryffindors.

Those were her friends, but still.

She looked over and saw Draco speaking with Astoria Greengrass. They were laughing and talking with each other. Her chest clenched as she saw them. As if seeing him with Romilda wasn't bad enough at least she didn't have to see it all the time. Astoria is a Slytherin, she would have to see them together all the time.

"Slimy git." She gritted out squeezing her cup.

"Jealousy is a disease and you're looking awfully sick." Theo jutted taking a swig of his drink. "Get better soon, love."

"I'm not jealous." She hissed with a glare.

"And I'm not the hottest fucking guy at Hogwarts. I get it, we all lie." He said. She gave him a look no even bothering to argue with him. Theo liked to talk out of his arse 24/7 so anything he says she tries not to dwell on.

After a few shots, she snuck out of the common room heading for the girls' lavatory where the entrance of the Chambers was at.

She walked in and examined herself in the mirror. She was more pale than usual. Her cheeks were hollow, her eyes were darker and sunken from lack of sleep and eating. Her hair wasn't as voluminous as it once was.

Her thin fingers hovered over the faucet with the serpent engraved onto the side. She started to speak Parseltongue and the sink and mirrors began to split up. One of them lowered into the ground and a dark tunnel emerged.

She slid down the opening and thudded into the ground when she reached the end. She groaned rattling in the bones she had landed in. _Yuck_. She frowned pushing herself up. She adjusted her eyesight in the dark tunnels. She walked down one in hopes it was leading her in the right direction.

She came across an enormous snakeskin where the Basilisk had shedded. She followed the lengthy skin and came out the end of a tunnel. She trudged through the shallow waters and stared at the skeleton of the snake.

Raven brought her hand up gliding it across its bones leading up to its head.

 _Magnificent_.

She wished she could've seen it just once while it was alive. How beautiful it must have been. One of the most powerful Dark creatures right before her eyes would've been the most extraordinary experience. She wondered what she could've done with a Basilisk under her command.

The Wizarding World would crumble beneath her.

She examined its facial structure, admiring the beauty of just bones. How bizarre.

She pulled out each and every fang that was left in its mouth. She noticed some had missing already. She had heard Weasley and Granger came down here during the battle and took some. But they're destroyed from what she understood.

Her mind instantly flickered, her fathers' voice bearing into her head.

" _Get the basilisk back."_

It flickered back under her control and she scoffed. Bring it back? What do I fucking look like? How am I supposed to revive _bones_? Merlins fucking beard, Voldy I'm not a god.

Another fucking task in my fucking list of things to fucking do.

She gritted her teeth cursing as she trudged through the waters once more looking for an exit out. Her shoes and bottom of her pants were soaked. She gave a deep sigh and muttered a drying charm on them.

She went back into the common room, everybody still partying and drinking. She slipped into her dorm and hid the Basilisk Fangs in her wardrobe. She stepped out of her bedroom and muttered a locking charm.

She went back into party mode and started to drink as much as she could. She took shot after shot. Drinking Firewhiskey and even Wizards Brew.

She found Malfoy still fucking talking to Asshat. Sorry, I meant Astoria. She took a gulp and built up the courage to somber over that way.

"Malfoy, Greengrass. Enjoying the party?" She gave a forced smile.

Astoria beamed and nodded, "Yes. Draco has been so kind as to keep me company." She laughed.

Raven gave a fake laugh, "Yeah he sure knows how to keep a woman occupied." His eyes widen and Astoria tensed slightly and took a sip of her drink. "I just wanted to say how lucky you are keeping his attention for more than 3 seconds. Impressive."

"I think I'm gonna go talk to my friends, I'll see you later?" Astoria said looking in Draco's direction. He gave a nod. "See ya later, Raven." She gave a small smile.

Raven turned to Malfoy giving him a huge grin.

"Well, that was fun," Raven said still smiling.

He frowned furrowing his brow. "What was that about?"

"Oh, I don't know." She said dryly, "Maybe I'm sick of seeing you play games with any person with a vag. Desperate much, Malfoy?

"Jealous much, Riddle?" He responded. "Is someone jealous that they don't have my attention?"

"Never that." She gritted out. "Montague is right over there if I was desperate I'd be over there with _him_."

His eyes darkened slightly and he gripped her wrist leading Raven to his dorm. He locked the door.

"Silence the room." He demanded, his dark eyes boring into mine. "Now." He hissed.

She clenched her jaw staring at him. She wasn't going to break on his commands. She stood her ground and didn't utter a word out.

He stepped forward, towering over her. She pressed herself against the desk in his room. She gave a smirk.

"Riddle me this, Malfoy." Her tone was dripping in sarcasm from the irony of the words she used. "Have you figured it out yet?" She whispered.

"Yes." He gritted out, he placed his hands on her tiny waist lifting her on top of the desk. Their eyes never left each other. He pressed himself in between her legs and she started to slightly shake from the thought of him between her. "You're upset because you want them to be you. You want me to do this." He whispered kissing up her neck and stopping right under her ear.

She let out a small gasp.

"I'm sure you're wanting this." He said as he softly nibbles on her ear. "You wish I was whispering secrets and sweet nothings into them." He trailed his hands up her arm. She started to get goosebumps from his touch. It sent shivers down her spine. "I want to collect my debt, in here right now." She nodded.

He started to kiss down her chest, he stopped as she started to moan out.

"Silence. The. Room." He gritted out. She gave a nod.

" _Muffliato."_ She whispered out her voice shaky.

He stared at her for a moment before smashing his lips against hers. They weren't sweet kisses. It was raw, warm, passionate. It's like he had been starving for her. They moved in sync and she placed her arms around his neck bringing them closer.

His hands started to trail on her body again, he cupped her breast squeezing them pressing himself into her. She felt warm, her stomach was fluttering. She was aroused. She couldn't deny the feeling he was giving her. She was soaked and they were only kissing.

She threw her shirt off and lifted his shirt up. She bit her lip and trailed her fingers against his abs. She gasped, she didn't realize how hot he really was. He gave a smirk and they started to kiss. She stopped and started to kiss along his neck letting him moan out.

She went for his pants and started to unbuckle them. He stopped and stared at her with lust-filled eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking her over trying to find any trace of regret

"Yes." She breathed out. His eyes grew darker and she unzipped his pants where his dick spring out. Her eyes widened, she hadn't realized he was this big. Not that she's seen others. Merlins sake she was a fucking virgin.

She placed his tip in her mouth and swirled around. She bobbed up and down slowly taking him all in her throat. She would pump him as she sucked.

"Yes, Raven. Right—right there." He moaned out throwing his head back in pleasure. She kept sucking until he pulled her off the ground with one arm lifting her up and the other arm he slings everything on his desk to the ground and placed her down.

He pulled her pants and underwear off and started to trail wet kisses down her thigh until he reached her clit. He started to lick diving his tongue between her folds.

She gasped out gripping his hair.

"M—more." She stuttered out. "Please d—don't stop, Draco."

He started to rub in circular motions. She squeezed her thighs in pleasure letting out loud moans. He started to suck and inserted in a finger pumping in and out of her then slipped in two.

"F—faster." She sputtered out gripping his hair more.

He did as she said and went faster and even slipped in a third finger.

"Are you gonna come?" He moaned out. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes, I'm gonna come." She moaned. He started to pump his fingers while locking her and she reached her point. "I'm coming, Draco." She screamed out.

"Fuck." He groaned. He stopped and cupped her face kissing her.

She paused breathing out. She quickly jumped up and put her clothes back in. She was slightly shaking. She just had oral sex with Draco Malfoy. Fucking Malfoy.

She didn't say anything as she bolted out of the room and back down to the party. Her breathing ragged she started to down more shots until she was shit-faced.

What the actual fuck just happened.

Her hands traced her lips still feeling from where he had kissed her. Her whole body tingled. She looked over and her shot was floating in the air.

"Fuck." She said grabbing it quickly hoping nobody noticed. The feelings Draco had given her triggered her magic. She was still working on controlling it.

"Riddle," Montague said with a shit grin plastered on his face.

Raven fanned her face as she felt really hot. She was absolutely plastered. "Montague." She said with a hiccup.

"I can't help but notice how flustered you look after disappearing with Malfoy." He said.

"We uh— we erm, just homework.." she muttered cooly.

"Yes, 'homework' during a party. Tell me, does homework require hickeys being left on your neck or Malfoy coming downstairs his shirt untucked and his hair wild. Was it chemistry homework by chance?" He said still grinning, his hands tucked into his pockets. She felt sick. She can't believe she hooked up with Malfoy, it was an unexpected turn of events and now Montague made her seem to be some kind of slut or something. Like it was a sin to feel pleasure.

"It's none of your business." Raven hissed at him clenching her fist.

He held his hands up defensively, "I'm only here to warn you. I saw you sneak off prior to your little rendezvous with Malfoy and he and Astoria seemed to have been hitting it off quite well. In fact, he had his hands _all_ over her, his tongue down her throat. Looks like I'm not the only bad guy." He said giving a shrug before walking away.

Raven's heart clenched tight into her chest. It meant nothing. She meant nothing. He was horny and collecting a debt she owed. Just a debt, nothing more nothing less. She shouldn't even be upset.

She eyed the booze table. Montagues' words slowly started to kill her buzz. So she took more shots.

When she got her buzz back she noticed Malfoy watching her while Astoria stood next to him playing with the collar of his shirt. She narrowed her eyes and turned her back to him. She scanned the crowd looking for anyone, any guy she could to get her mind off of Draco.

She almost thought of Montague but she wouldn't lower her standards _that_ much. She saw Adrian Pucey sitting on the ledge of one of the couches. She stalked over towards him pushing past everyone. She stood directly behind his back snaking her arm to lightly grip his chin and bring his head back towards her. She smashed her lips onto his.

"Riddle and Pucey? Never would've guessed." Theo said taking a swig of his beer. "At least someone's getting action." He gave an annoyed look towards Pansy.

"Theo we have literally gone over this. We've snogged one bloody time." Pansy respond.

"Well let's make it a habit." He gave a smile and leaned down to kiss her. She rolled her eyes placing her hand on his face and pushed him away.

Raven pulled away and glance over towards Draco. His jaw was clenched with his hands balled into a fist. He quickly grabbed Astoria by her wrist leading her towards his dorm.

Raven frowned and grabbed another drink chugging it.

"Everything good?" Harry asked standing next to her. "I can't help but notice how much you've drunk. You seem upset."

"It's a party, Potter. Just live a little." She responded taking a sip.

"If you want to be friends Riddle then we need to talk. If something is upsetting you just tell me. That's how friendships work." Harry said.

"I just like someone is all. I mean I think. I'm confused, Harry." She mumbled setting her drink down. "I've never had feelings for anyone before so I'm not quite sure exactly what I'm feeling at this moment.

"I promise you will never fully understand love. It's utterly confusing in the most obnoxious way. Look at Ginny and me. I've had a crush on her for a long time and we've been together a while now and every now and then I'm still lost on this relationship shit. Nobody is an expert."

"I never thought I'd like anybody. Or that anyone would like me for that matter. I always thought I'd be alone." She shrugged. She's never really had the chance to actually open up before. She was glad Harry asked and she was glad she decided to talk about it rather than hold it in.

"Things will come naturally, Raven. Don't rush or force anything to work. If it's not meant to work you'll know." He gave her a small smile and picked up her drink handing it to her. "Loosen up as you said, have fun, and don't overthink it. You woman tend to do that a lot." He joked.

"I'm convinced we're genetically wired to do so. I will not overthink but I will take your advice, my friend. I will loosen up and have fun." She grinned. They clinked cups. "Thank you, Harry."

"That's what friends are for, Raven. It's about time you have some." He said. "Wait, I meant like real friends." He gave a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean it like you're friendless. I'll just stop talking." He gave an awkward laugh scratching his head.

She laughed with a nod. "No, I completely get what you mean." He was right. I mean her only real friend she ever had was Draco but that had been so long ago that it didn't count. Then there was Pansy, Blaise, and Theo. Of course, she's spoken to them over the years but they were never people she could tell her problems to. They weren't close enough. After the war is when they all got closer but even then she's never spilled secrets.

Until Draco Malfoy.

And she regretted him knowing more than anything.

"I've got to get back to the dorm, I promised Ginny I'd be back and wouldn't stay out late. You'll have to meet her soon. I'll see you later." He said.

"See ya later." She responded with a wave.

"Let's play a game." Montague said, "The muggles call it spin the bottle."

Bloody hell here we go.

"How do you play?" Astoria asked popping out of nowhere with Draco's hand entwined with hers. They had just hooked up and here he is doing Merlin knows what with her and now holding hands. Are you fucking serious?

"So we just sit in a circle and spin an empty bottle. Whoever it lands on you have to go to a closeted area for 5 minutes and do whatever you want." Montague grinned. "But we should probably go somewhere private, it's loud here."

Everyone who agreed to play nodded. They each snuck out of the common room. They walked through the corridors carrying booze and muggle herbs, Theo's specialty, as they walked towards the stairs to the astronomy tower.

They asked a Ravenclaw girl who had her wand to lock the doors and cast a silencing charm around the tower so a professor or Prefect walking about wouldn't hear anything.

They each formed a circle and Montague placed an empty middle in the middle.

"Right then. I'll go first." Theo volunteered and grabbed the bottle giving it a spin. It landed on Pansy and his eyes lit up.

"Fucking Christ." She muttered under her breath. "Theodore Nott this is just a coincidence this is not fate by all means." She gritted out as she stood up.

"It's fate." He retorted. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand leading him to the closet.

Raven could see Draco staring at her every now and then from the corner of her eye. She ignored him and looked ahead and Montague was smirking between both of them. She narrowed her eyes at him clenching her jaw.

He was taunting her.

Draco caught them looking between each other so he gave a nasty look towards Montague. "So, Montague, roofie any other girl lately, or have you decided to be a decent human being?" He snarled.

"Classy, Malfoy. When there's not a problem you create one." Montague stifled a laugh. "Actually mate I've been on my best behavior. I've realized I've done wrong and will never do it again. This is no excuse but I was drunk and stupid."

"Bollocks." Malfoy seethed out. "People don't change that quick. You're still a piece of shit."

"And you're not?" He questioned.

Malfoy went to retort but Theo and Pansy came out and sat back down. Pansy cheeks had been bright red from blushing and Theo had a look of confidence on his face.

Montague grabbed the bottle. "My turn." He said as he spun it. It landed right on Raven. A smirk formed on his face as he gave a dark laugh. Raven's throat hitched slightly as she tensed. "My lucky day. Let's go, Riddle."

"Like hell she is." Malfoy stood up getting into Montagues face. "Not after the stunt you tried, she's not going anywhere with you."

"And you're so innocent?" Montague scoffed. Malfoy only blinked, said nothing further.

"Let her go," Astoria said to Malfoy. Malfoy gritted his teeth and looked away from the group.

Raven and Montague stood up and went into the closet. It was a smaller closet so they were cramped together. She couldn't see anything either there was no source of light. She felt slightly uncomfortable being this close to Montague in the dark alone.

She rubbed her arms slightly refusing to speak first. She didn't even want to be there. This was a _stupid_ game.

"What should we do?" Montague said. She could visualize the smirk on his face even though she couldn't actually see it.

"Look I'm not interested in doing anything so quit talking and keep your hands to yourself for the next few minutes." She said harshly squeezing her arms closed. She backed up as far as she could into the wall trying to get as much space she could muster away from him.

"I think I have a better idea." His voice was coy. "I saw you, Riddle."

She slightly tensed up but kept her voice strong. "Yeah, you saw me leave with Malfoy. We've established this."

"No no." He said. She froze slightly having a small idea where this was heading but she was praying to Merlin it wasn't going to be brought up. "I saw you. You have magic, no wand but still have magic."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Her voice was hard.

"Cut the shit, Riddle. I know what I saw and you know what you did. I'm not stupid. But this does mean I have one up on you." His voice was taunting as he stepped closer to her.

"Do you wanna run and tell on me, is that it?" She gritted out. She was mad, pissed. But only at herself for being stupid enough to let this slip-up. Especially to him.

"I like seeing Malfoy squirm when you speak to me. I like knowing I can make his skin crawl. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to break Malfoy in any way I can after what he's done to me." He said coldly.

"As he should?" She growled out. "You did something so repulsive, you deserved more than an ass-kicking if I'm being honest."

He gave an incredulous laugh. "That's fucking cute, Riddle. You think that's _all_ he did?" She blinked, unsure of what he meant. What more did Malfoy do? "Not only did he kick my ass, but he also tortured me later on that night."

He pulled up his sleeve and carved into his arms were the words ' _Rapist_ '

"I'm fucking _stuck_ with this scar the rest of my life. Because of him." He spat out. "I will have to wear long sleeves around everyone. During sex, I can't even take my shirt off. I've been fucking branded like a bull." His voice grew angrier. She could see him shaking slightly from all the pent-up anger.

She didn't feel an ounce of guilt.

He deserved it.

He deserved to be branded. Any girl that walks in and out of his life deserves to know what kind of monster they're dealing with. Had Malfoy not taken care of him that night, who's to say he wouldn't attempt to take advantage of another drunk girl?

"So you're blackmailing me?"

"Essentially." He gave a shrug. "Do what I say and your secrets safe. You disobey me, well I guess we'll see what the Ministry has to say about your restricted magic." He said nothing further and left the closet.

Raven stayed a minute behind, her blood was boiling. She wanted to kill him. She should've killed him already. After a moment she stormed out of the closet past the gossiping students as they waited for her. She ran down the steps and into the corridors. She gritted her teeth as she walked as fast as she could back to her dorm.

 _Fucking_ _Montague_.

The only way Graham could win against her is through blackmail. How pathetic. What a poor attempt to try to get an upper hand. Graham was underestimating her and she was pissed. She was tired of everyone undermining her.

Raven refused to let him get the upper hand. She didn't care how long she took she would get control back. He had no idea who he had messed with. She was a weapon, and weapons never sleep. She would make sure he learns his place and never step out of line again.

May Merlin have mercy on all of her enemies, because she won't.

____________________________________________


	7. S E V E N

After last night's party, Raven had been in a sour mood, to say the least. She had stayed up all night debating on ways to get rid of Montague. More of which ended up in him getting killed, but she was really trying to avoid that.

Her thoughts were becoming darker. Each time her father spoke to her, her energy would change. Her thoughts became more brutal. Her patience ran thin day by day and the more people that tested her, the darker thoughts occurred. Darkness was consuming her slowly. Eating at her soul bit by bit.

She hadn't figured out if she liked it or hated it yet.

Raven loved the power, loved the idea of everyone shaking at her fingertips on beck and call to do as she says. But then there are her reasons for hating it. Her new friends, a new life, a way to prove herself that she was more than her father. That she didn't have to be cruel like him.

But she was. At least she was starting to.

She didn't speak to anyone this morning, they were in too much of a good mood for her to deal with. There was a huge quidditch game going on later. Slytherin was planning to play against Gryffindor. Those games were always the most vicious considering the houses' hatred for each other.

Both determined to win and prove who was best. They had a lot more in common than they'd like to admit. They would take those thoughts to the grave.

Luckily, it's a new opportunity for all students. Not every Slytherin and Gryffindors will be chummy. But it was a start, she had recruited some newly Gryffindor friends. They weren't that bad.

Raven could hear both tables roaring in excitement during breakfast. A small competitive competition had begun between the houses as they ate. They tried to out scream the other one. It went on for a few before McGonagall asked them to simmer down.

They listened, to some degree. Raven took a drink of her fresh pumpkin juice and began to put different breakfast foods on her plate. She ate quietly, her head was down staring at the food as she pushed it around with a fork.

"You're going to be the most brilliant tonight, Draco," Astoria said squeezing herself between Draco and Theo. Sure, help your fucking self to a seat.

"Thanks, Astoria," Draco said forcefully with a light smile.

"Raven, what happened last night?" Astoria asked. Raven looked up from her food with narrowed eyes. She went to respond but Montague quickly sat next to her wrapping his arm around her.

"A lovers quarrel, that's all." He gave a smile as he squeezed Raven closer to him. She twisted her face slightly wanting to pull away. She noticed Draco's eyes darkening over as he stared at them. His hands turned white from him clenching his fork so hard.

"I didn't realize, you were an item? Especially after what happened." Astoria said looking confused. "Forgive me, that was rude. I'm happy for you both."

"It's quite alright. We have a class together and we've been talking it out and we kept things a secret until we felt was the right time." He said. Lies. So many lies. She wanted to take his head and bash it into the table for him blackmailing her.

She silently prayed for him to choke on his food and anyone who tried to give him the Heimlich maneuver she would make sure they suffer the fate Montague was supposed to have. She didn't want death to be cheated.

Raven still hasn't spoken up. She was afraid if she spoke the words she wanted to say rather than what she's supposed to say would come out instead. Until she could figure out a plan, she would follow through with Montague's request.

She could feel Draco's harsh glares. She didn't look up but she knew his eyes were practically staring into her soul. Astoria tried to speak with him but he had nothing but short answers. He either said 'mm' 'yeah' 'okay' his vocabulary didn't extend much further than that.

Astoria never got the hint, she continued to try to pry conversations out of him and everyone else at breakfast. Raven finished her food and was finishing off her drink before she left.

"How ironic. My pumpkin is drinking pumpkin." Montague said in a fruity voice. "I'll see you later, love." He gave a kiss on her head and excused himself.

She had finally had a chance at a decent meal and now she wanted to barf it all up after what Montague just did. Without finishing her juice she jumped up and left the Great Hall and headed for potions.

She was the first to arrive in potions. She sat her parchment and quills on her seat. She had forgotten her book so she rummaged through the closets to find a spare. When she found one she shuffled back into her seat leaning forward with one arm propping up in the table with her hand rested on her cheek

Students began to pile in and Ron walked in sitting next to her. He gave her a smile and she returned a small one before facing forward again.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked as he settled into his seat, looking over her with concern.

"Just tired." Her voice croaked out. Ron looked hesitantly at her like he knew it was something else and wanted to pry further. He thankfully didn't ask any more questions.

Slughorn walked in as chipper as a bird. He tilted his head down clutching onto a potions book.

"Good morning students, a lovely morning innit?" He gave a big grin. Nobody responded, it was fairly quiet but it was still early. "Well, today we're going to brew Fatiguing Fusion. Can anyone tell me what that may be?"

Hermione instantly threw her hand in the air. Her face slightly tensed as she stretched her hand out as high as she could from her seat squirming to be called on.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Thank you, Professor. Fatiguing Fusion is a potion that causes fatigue. Even getting a smell of fumes is enough to feel the effects of the potion." Hermione stated. Her shoulders were squared and her hands sat on top of each other on her desk as she proudly answered. She really was a clever witch.

"Exactly, my dear. Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor." Slughorn rewarded as he turned around to his station. "Pay attention carefully class. Like Miss Granger said getting the smell of fumes alone is enough to feel the effects." The pudgy professor place nose plugs into his nostrils as he demonstrated the potion.

We watched him for a moment before he decided we were good to go.

"I want everybody in pairs. Montague, Granger, Malfoy, and Riddle you will be paired up. Longbottom, Weasley, Potter, and Zabini." The professor continued to pair up students.

Raven groaned into her hands, the only person in her group she could stand at this moment was Hermione. Raven glanced up as Hermione shifted awkwardly towards our table. She could see how uncomfortable she was to be working with nothing but Slytherins.

"Welcome to the dark side, Granger." Malfoy mocked giving her a grin. Hermione narrowed her eyes into slits at him.

"Not likely, Malfoy. Let's just get this over with." She muttered under her breath. She pulled out her book and started to list off ingredients. "Why don't you two men make yourselves useful and get the ingredients. Or is that too much for you 'macho men' to handle?"

"Not at all," Montague said in a fake tone forcing a smile. "Let's not keep these ladies waiting." They both turned and left the table and headed for the cabinet of ingredients.

Hermione forcefully turned herself to face me. Her eyes scanned me for a moment before she began to speak.

"We don't have much time." She said in a thin voice staring at me. "Harry thinks Vold- your father, left another Horcrux. He says he can still feel him linger but he's not physically here. We must find it and destroy it, have you any idea what it could possibly be?"

Raven's chest felt heavy, she swallowed thickly. She felt warm tears prick in her eyes but she held them back.

It was her.

She was the Horcrux.

She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to tell Hermione. She wasn't ready to die, she didn't want anyone finding out. She needed time to figure it all out. Figure this all out.

"I don't know." She lied forcing her eyes to look into her potions book. "I wish I could be more help." She lied again.

Hermione gave a curt nod and the boys came back to the table with everything. Raven sat numbly in her seat. Every sound became distant and muffled as she had been too caught up in her thoughts. She hadn't notice Draco staring at her the whole time. He had been skimming her features. His eyes filled with worry as he continued to watch her.

She didn't speak during class, she didn't think she could manage any words out. Hermione just subconsciously helped Raven figure out what Malfoy had been searching for. She felt sick, her head started to spin. Why hadn't she thought of that? Did Hermione have a hunch that Raven was a Horcrux? Millions of questions ran through her head.

She gripped her stomach with one hand and the other covered her mouth. She abruptly pushed herself out of her sit.

"I need to be excused." She said her voice muffled. She didn't wait to get a response or even permission she just ran out. She didn't even stop and get her things she left it all behind.

She ran as fast as she could to the nearest girls' lavatory. When she reached it she heads straight for the bathroom stall. She emptied all the contents from her stomach into the toilet as she hunched over it.

When she had finished her chest was heaving up and done. She was hot and sweaty. She slid her robe off tossing it behind her. She shakily pushed herself up and wiped her mouth with toilet paper before she flushed it all.

She leaned against the stall slowing her breathing down. When she slightly calmed she left the stall grabbing her robe and hovered over the sink to wash her hands. After they were clean she cupped her hands letting them fill with cold water and she splashed it in her face.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She was incredibly pale. Her eyes started to swell with tears, her lips were bright pink. Her cheekbones had become more prominent over the past few weeks as she's been curbing an appetite and focusing on her magic.

Her head was pounding, she could feel his voice trying to infiltrate her mind. She clawed at her head squeezing her eyes.

"No. No. No." she screamed. She huddled into the corner bringing her knees to her chest and laid her head on top of her arms as she huddled into a ball sobbing. "I will not let you in, I won't do it."

Raven focused on everything she could to keep him out. When the pain withered away she slowly started to loosen up and wipe her tears. She didn't feel him anymore. But she knew he was still clawing at the surface. She managed to block him out this time.

She didn't realize that was even possible.

Raven wanted to say she couldn't believe he would do this to her. But she knew better than that. He was more than capable of that. A part of her wanted to defend him, he must've been entirely confident he was going to win if he made her a Horcrux. But another thought said she was just a last-minute play, a play that would go unnoticed. Until now.

The Golden trio knew there was a final Horcrux out there. It was only a matter of time before they figured out it was her. She was a ticking bomb with only minutes left to spare. She had to make moves, smart ones to stop it from going off.

She cooled down and placed her robe back on and went to head back to potions to grab her things. Potions class was surely over by now. When she stepped into the hall Malfoy had her things in his hands and he gave a light smile.

Her face remained neutral and she grabbed her items without giving thanks and turned on her heel and left leaving Malfoy behind. She had nothing to say to him. She's sure he'd find a way to push her buttons later.

She headed for Divination next. Thankfully there were hardly any Slytherins in her class but two that she recognized. Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. Daphne was Astoria's sister. Raven mentally made a gagging noise at the thought of Astoria.

She'd never personally done anything to Raven, but she was fucking around with Malfoy which is her turf now. Maybe before she wouldn't have cared, but Malfoy was hers and neither one of them wanted to even admit that. She hated that she felt that way. She hated that she caved into his touch.

The way his fingers trailed along her curves, causing her breath to hitch. The way he had sucked on her neck. The way his fingers made her feel as they pumped in and out of her. The warm kisses he left as he was on his knees kissing her between her legs.

Raven bit her lip as the memories flooded into her mind as she pictured it all happening again. She slightly shifted in her seat feeling her underwear begin to soak. She wanted to feel his fingers, his tongue, and more. Every atom of her body _missed_ him.

Professor Trelawney handed each table a pot of warm tea and some cups.

"Today we will be doing tea leave readings. Please start by pouring tea into your cups that had been provided. Don't drink it all, when there's a small amount left twirl it 3 times then dump the remaking tea in the small bucket at your table. Once finished the leaves should show a specific shape. Please open to page 187 to see which description matches your leaves." She instructed.

Daphne didn't hesitate she picked up the pot and poured hers first, then Millicent then Raven. They each took their time drinking their tea then swirled it around. They each alternated a cup so we had a different cup from ours for the reading.

"Daph, I think you have a horseshoe. The book specifies luck in the future." Millicent said.

"Brilliant, things at home and with Astoria have been a shit show lately so luck is what I need." She responded.

Raven was curious to know what kind of issues Daphne and Astoria had? Not that it's her business but she was curious to know.

"Right, I'll go," Raven said eyeing the cup. "Millicent, I see an Anchor. The book says it offers stability.

"Well, I don't hate it." She smiled, "I'll take it."

"Okay, Raven." Daphne gave a smile and hesitated for a moment, her smile faltered. "It's uh— it's a snake. But it doesn't look like a particular snake.. at least not in the one that's in the book. I'm not sure if I have a reading for you." She murmured with her eyebrows furrowed.

"May I see it?" Raven questioned. Daphne gave a nod and passed the cup over. She was right, it wasn't in the book. It looked a lot like the Basilisk.

"How is everything going dears?" The kooky professor came up asking.

"Just fine," Raven muttered out sitting the cup down.

"Not quite professor. We can't seem to figure out Ravens. I don't see it in the book." Daphne said handing her the cup.

Just like Daphne, the Professor's smiled dropped when she looked into the cup. She didn't speak, her eyes filled with sorrow as she stared at me.

"My dear girl, I'm so very sorry... I uh— I think there's been a mistake, I haven't seen this either. I'm sorry." She said shaking her head sitting the cup down. "You'll still get an A.

The professor moved onto the next table of students examining each of their readings. What an odd thing. Daphne and Millicent carefully watched over Raven. They seemed unsure of what to say like they had an uncomfortable feeling about it too.

"It's probably nothing," Raven said with a reassuring smile.

"Of course. Surely it's nothing." Daphne responded lightly.

"Maybe we're just looking at it wrong or something went wrong during it being swirled. Don't worry about it, Raven." Millicent said.

Raven studied her cup for the remainder of the class. They didn't discuss much further about tea leaves in class. She was afraid if she took her eyes off the cup she would forget what it looked like. She wanted the image burning into her head.

Had she not been caught up in the cup she would've realized class had ended and she was the only one left. She dumped the leaves out into a bucket and set the cup back down. She slings her bag over her shoulders and left the classroom.

One person came to mind about knowing anything about Divination and spirituality. Raven's feet led her towards Ravenclaws common room. She noticed a few students from the house lingering about the hall. She jogged up to one of them.

"Padma, hey sorry could you possibly tell me if Luna Lovegood is in her dorm by chance?" Raven asked.

Padma shook her head, "No I'm sorry. I'm afraid I just left the common room and she wasn't in there or in our dorm."

Raven sighed running her fingers through her hair, she was getting more stressed. "Do you know where I may find her?"

"She has some kind of fascination with the Forest. She spends her time studying creatures with Hagrid. You may find her there."

Raven thanked Padma and ran off towards the forest where Hagrid usually holds his classes. She bumped into students on her way there, she yelled back apologies as she kept running towards the forest.

When she reached it, she searched eagerly for the strange blonde. When she came across her she stopped to catch her breath, she went to speak when she noticed the strange creature Luna and Harry were petting.

"What in the actual fuck is that?" She asked her eyes wide. Harry began to laugh at her blunt question.

"They're Thestrals. They're harmless, very sweet actually." She offered a smile as she continued to stroke the creature. "Would you like to pet one?"

"Don't be a wuss, Riddle. Give it a pet." Harry said.

"I —uh, yeah I guess." Her voice shook as she stepped forward holding her hand out. The creature snorted and tossed its head slightly causing Raven to jump. The Thestral stepped closer to her and she brought her hand and rubbed its head. It was an all-black winged creature, spooky looking. But fascinating. It was a bat-like creature, a skeleton of a horse. It was hard to describe.

"Death, am I right?" She asked still stroking the Thestral looking over to Luna.

"Yes, only people who have witnessed Death or come to terms with it are able to see them. Fascinating, aren't they?" Her eyes were lit up with excitement. But that's always how Luna looked. She was always kind. Very odd, but always kind. "You have something to ask me, yes?"

"This sounds like a girl talk situation so I'm going to go." Harry mumbled grabbing his things. "I'll catch you guys in the Great Hall?" He asked, they gave a nod and he left them to their discussion.

Raven hesitated for a moment. That sneaky witch, she knows everything. Raven stopped petting the Thestral and shoved her hands into her robes shuffling awkwardly.

"I suppose so yeah. Not really sure who else to turn to." She said with a shrug. "Professor Trelawney had never seen the markings before either, you were my next best chance."

"Of course, what was it?"

"It kind of looked like a Basilisk. That's really all I could think of to compare it to."

Luna was quiet for a moment.

"It's an omen, Raven. It's not a good thing, it involves Dark Magic, Death, a possible war. The war could mean an internal one. Like you're at war with yourself. I would just be cautious with all you do. Surely it's nothing, only a reading." She gave a hopeful smile.

"Yes, just a silly reading.." She muttered out. "Will you be watching the quidditch game later?"

"Yes, I will be in the stands cheering on both teams."

"Well, I'll see you around, Luna," Raven said. She thanked her again and left Luna to tend to the creatures.

Later that night after dinner they all gathered at the Quidditch stands to watch the game. Raven had been running behind she was passing through the dressing rooms to head towards the stands when she bumped into Harry.

He looked stunned for a moment and was about to apologize when he stopped and saw Raven. A big grin plastered onto his face when he saw her.

"Raven, hello. Come to watch Gryffindor win?" He said jokingly.

"That must be another game." She joked back. "Yeah, I'm here to watch. You and Ron nervous?"

"No, I feel quite fine. Ron is having a bloody break down though. His nerves get the best of him." They both looked back to see Ron pacing back and forth muttering encouraging words to himself as he prepared for the game.

"Right, well I'll leave you to it then. Best of luck." She said before leaving them. When she walked past the second set of changing rooms she heard a female giggle. When Raven looked over she saw Astoria pressed against the wall with Draco standing in front of her twirling her hair in his hands as he looked down at her.

Raven's heart sunk as she saw them together. Draco leaned down and placed a kiss on Astoria. Raven swallowed thickly as she numbly walked past them trying to avoid them at all cost. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. She wanted that to be her. She wanted to kiss Draco. She wanted him to love her.

They both played on the Quidditch team, they both had their Quidditch uniforms on ready to go. They must've been waiting for everyone else. Raven could start to feel anger swell inside of her ash she marched through the stands. She plopped down in the stands next to Pansy. Pansy eyed Raven carefully as she spoke up.

"Is something the matter?" Pansy asked.

"No." She gritted out. Her fist clenched and her jaw tightened as she stared forward.

"Well, you look bloody pissed. You can tell me. Is it Draco?" She said.

"What? No. It wouldn't be about Malfoy. That's _absurd_." Raven scoffed with an eye roll. But it wasn't absurd. But it also wasn't Pansy Parkinson's business.

"And here comes out both teams, First the Gryffindors with their leading captain Harry Potter!" The Quidditch announcer shouted to the crowd, "Next team they will be playing against us Slytherin with their team captain Draco Malfoy." Both teams had flown out on their brooms and did a few laps around the stands to hype the students up.

"Let the games begin."

Madam Hooch released the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch. The games started and everyone started to fly around each other blocking each other off, trying to get ahead or steal the Quaffle to score points with.

Astoria managed to steal the Quaffle. She lurched forward to make her broom go faster as she clutched the Quaffle as if her life depended on it. Two Gryffindors came up behind her. _Knock her ass off._ Raven thought to herself.

The Two Gryffindors pinned themselves on each side of Astoria closing in on her. She could see Astoria slowly panic as she tried to maneuver herself around them. Out of nowhere, Draco Malfoy popped up knocking one of the Gryffindors out of the way nearly causing them to fall off the broom.

Raven watched Astoria smile at Draco as she lurched forward speeding towards the hoops to throw the Quaffle in. Astoria successfully made it into the hoop and the crowd cheered. Except for Raven.

The game went on head to head, they were tied up. Raven's blood boiled more and more as she watched Draco come in and save Astoria multiple times. Why the fuck was she even on the team? She was shit. Draco saved her more times than she can count. He was wasting his bloody fucking time trying to save her sorry ass instead of the other Slytherin teammates.

_What was so special about Greenass?_

No surprise here, Astoria was caught up. _Once again._ And here came Malfoy to save the day. How fucking romantic. A real twat is what he is.

Raven couldn't stand it anymore. Words mumbled under her breath before she realized her eyes widened slightly as Astoria's broom started to go nuts trying to throw her off. Raven felt her lip curl into a smile as Astoria fought to stay on her broom.

Giving in she was thrown off her broom. As she fell a few people including Draco tried to catch her. But they weren't fast enough. Astoria slammed into the ground. The crowd gasped as the professors and some students ran out onto the pitch to check on her.

"Of fuck, that has to hurt. Maybe we should check on her?" Pansy said grabbing ahold of Raven's hands.

"Leave the bitch." She growled out in fury. Pansy looked shocked as she brought her hands to Raven's head.

"Merlin you're burning up. We need to get you to the Hospital wing-"

"Leave it, Pans. I said I'm fine earlier and I'm still bloody fine. I gotta go, tell me if she's dead." She said coldly leaving the quidditch stands with a shocked Pansy staring back and forth between her leaving and Astoria's body on the ground.


	8. E I G H T

Raven should've felt guilty. But she didn't. Not a single fucking ounce of guilt. She kind of found joy from the situation as sick and twisted as it was.

Pansy was right though. Raven was burning up. She didn't want to visit Madam Pomfrey because surely Astoria would be in the Hospital Wing for a while.

She was going to make it. She had a concussion and some broken bones. She was on bed rest for a few weeks. Everyone would go and visit her in the Hospital Wing taking her sweets from Honeydukes. She thought she was going to barf from everyone being a kiss ass to her.

Pansy dragged Raven to go visit Astoria one evening. She really didn't want to, but Pansy wouldn't shut up about it. So Raven finally agreed so Pansy would stop talking. Her babbling was starting to give her a headache.

They reached the Hospital Wing and Raven perched herself against the wall not saying a word. Draco sat on the end of the bed just talking to her and Pansy sat at the end as well but on the other side of her.

"How are you feeling?" Pansy asked the girl.

Astoria grunted as she slightly leaned up. "I could be worse." She joked with a faint smile. "Madam Pomfrey says if I'm feeling up to it tomorrow I can leave but I still have to be in bed rest for a little while longer. Would any of you be so kind as to bring my work to me?"

"Of course." Pansy agreed. "Raven and I can split up your classes and gather your work."

Raven's eyes went wide as she slid her foot off the wall standing straight up. She pursed her lips into a thin line as her jaw clenched. You've got to be joking right? For the love of Merlin Pansy please say you're fucking joking.

But she didn't. She wasn't joking.

"Of course." Raven gritted out with a fake smile.

"You two are the best, really. I can't thank you enough."

Don't thank her yet. She was the reason you were even in the bloody Hospital

"I'd love to stay and chitchat," Raven said circling her hand to motion the group of Slytherins. "I have a _very_ important assignment." She looked at Draco before walking out of the Hospital Wing.

She didn't understand why she was so jealous. Why she wanted to hurt Astoria so badly. She had never really done anything to her. Maybe she should just get over the animosity and move on. Be more kind.

She headed for the Black Lake to search for Salazar. She saw the same sunbathing on a rock and she plopped herself next to him.

"Draco Malfoy knows." She said staring at the water.

"Good." It hissed at her. "What other newsssss do you bring?"

"My father wants me to bring back the Basilisk. How am I supposed to revive bones, Salazar?" She sat Indian style starting to pick at the grass and any small flowers on the ground as she spoke.

"The potion your father used. Regeneration Potion would work bessssst." The snake coiled itself around her arm.

"Do I have Malfoy help?" She questioned. "I'm doing my best to avoid him."

"Yesssss have him help." It hissed.

"I'll figure out how to brew the potion." She stated dully. The snake uncoiled itself and disappeared saying nothing else.

She groaned laying back into the grass as she watched the clouds move. She remembered being at Malfoy Manor and laying like this with Draco. They would make out shapes of the clouds with each other.

"Hey." She heard a voice say. She tilted her head back getting an upside-down version of Draco Malfoy.

"Hi." She said weakly before looking back up into the clouds. He laid down next to her in the grass and stared into the sky with her.

"That was kind of you to help Astoria by getting her homework. Even though you're the reason she's in there." He said rolling onto his side propping his head up on his arm.

She turned to face him. "How'd you know?" She said with a frown.

"Call it intuition." He gave a light chuckle. She felt somewhat bad. He knew and hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry, it was out of line." She apologized.

"You wanna talk about it?" He questioned. Something about the look in his eyes when he asked that. It's like they were begging for her to speak about it.

"No." She muttered looking away. His face fell slightly when she declined. "I'd rather show you." A blush crept up to her cheek as she made a move towards him.

Draco laid frozen as she smashed her lips into his warm ones. It took Draco a second before he kissed her back, their lips moved in sync. He grabbed her by her waist pulling her on top of him without breaking the kiss.

He moaned against her lips. She immediately stopped and pushed herself off of him. Draco laid breathless next to her as he stared in confusion.

"That was a mistake." She said. "I don't have feelings for you, Malfoy. I'm just lonely. Sorry I got caught up."

"You're lying." He said leaning up. "Don't do this. If you feel something say something now or hold your peace."

"I'm with Montague." She said. Those words were like poison in her mouth. "You and Astoria have something going on too.."

"She's nothing, Raven." He said angrily trying to reach for her wrist. She pulled her arm back shaking her head.

"You'll hurt her don't do that. I'm happy." She lied. "Please don't ruin this for me."

"Fine. If you want to love someone that intended to rape you then be fucking guest. Maybe I should've let him do it." He seethed out baring his teeth. Raven's mouth fell open as she went to speak but nothing came out. She can't believe he just said that. How could he say something like that?

Malfoy pushed himself off the ground and left in a fit. Raven quietly sobbed as she wanted nothing more than to tell him everything. To accept his offer of giving them a shot. She couldn't. She now owed a debt to a scumbag.

It was probably better off this way. He was better off with Astoria. She had way too much going on, she couldn't spare her priorities elsewhere.

In another time, another place, or another world. Raven would've let him in. She would've loved him the way he deserved to be love. But this wasn't that time, that place, or that world. It shattered her heart that they were always an 'almost'. How is that emptiness can feel so heavy? She felt like her body was being chained down and she couldn't move for the life of her.

She would rather die a horrible death than to be another day without her being in his arms. She craved a sensation she had never felt before; she craved happiness. Happiness didn't seem to be in the stars for both Raven and Draco. But she still loved them anyway.

They were like parallel lines, always close but never together.

"You fancy this place or what?" Ron said walking over with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"A lot more than in there." She said pointing towards the school. Ron gave a chuckle and sat next to her skipping rocks into the water.

"That's understandable." He agreed.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Malfoy looked pissed off stomping up towards the school grounds. I wanted to see what got his knickers in a twist." He said jokingly, his eyes glistened. They always glistened. He always has kind eyes.

"Well, you found it." She muttered out with a sigh. "Nothing new, I tend to get under his skin a lot." She shrugged.

"Have time to teach more your ways?" He had a shit grin on his face with an eyebrow quirked. He was such a cheeky bloke. She started to laugh and gave him a push.

"Haha, Weasley. Very funny of you."

"Whatever it was about, don't beat yourself up over it. It's only Malfoy." He said sincerely.

_Only Malfoy._

Unfortunately, he wasn't just 'only Malfoy' he was much more to her

"I never got the chance to congratulate you on your win the other day. You guys were smashing." Raven said complimenting him.

"Thanks, Rave. You guys played an alright game. Stiff competition I'll tell you that." He gave a throaty laugh. "It's getting a bit chilly out. I can walk you back to your dorms if you'd like?"

"No, I'm not quite ready to go back in yet."

"Suit yourself, if anyone asked I was a gentleman and offered."

"Of course." She smiled, "Ronald Weasley is nothing short of a gentleman."

Watching her new best friend, Ron, walk away. She couldn't help but feel some sort of jealousy spike inside. He always had Harry and Hermione to turn to. Raven only had Malfoy, and it was a complete and utter mess between them. Especially since what they did at the party, it was all confusing. It made things awkward. Made things hard to focus on. You really can't mix business with pleasure.

To top it off, Montague is out here fucking everything up. Godric she really needs to get rid of that man. He has interfered with her plans every step of the Bloody way. She could easily kill him, but that's the 'cowardly' way to do things. At least that's what all the good Wizards say.

Maybe she wanted to be bad though.

Whatever plan she went with, it had to be inconspicuous. She couldn't risk the Order catching her putting another student in harm's way. She also couldn't risk Graham finding out any of her plans, he could simply turn her over to the Ministry in the blink of an eye. Raven decided then and there, her next task would be to get rid of him. But how?

Maybe she could hex him into oblivion. Or just obliviate him, that's always an option. She just wasn't sure if she could do it without a wand. She wanted to know what her limits were with wandless magic.

Maybe she could convince the ministry into giving her a wand? Veritaserum has an antidote after all. What if she just took it prior to their next meeting? Lied her way through it. Let them hear what they wanted to hear, what they wanted to see. Progress. She just needed to paint herself like a good guy until she knows what she wants.

She decided it would be best this way. Give in to her dark temptations until she can figure out how to make this stop. How to get her father out of her head. She could feel him slowly gaining control over her mind. Her thoughts, how she reacts. Darkness coursed through her veins already, her father was just speeding it up. Always selfish he was. In no way does any of this benefit her.

Raven was already tired, and it was only just the beginning. How much more could she handle before she went insane? The voices in her head drove her mad. Even when they weren't speaking she could still hear the echoes in her mind of her father's voice.

She was becoming a puppet and she couldn't do anything to stop it. A sick and twisted joke. She looked at her dark mark on her arm and she winced slightly remembering the unbearable pain she felt while getting it. It felt as if her skin was burning and being flayed. Like her veins were being filled with poison. Her screams were so loud, they gagged her with a cloth. When that didn't work they cast a silencing charm on her to make her completely inaudible.

Her skin was red with irritation. It itched so horribly as if she had the case of Dragon Pox. The more she scratched the worse it felt. But she couldn't stop, it drove her mad for days. She had scratched so much she nearly tore of skin off with her nails. She now has small scars around her tattoo still to this day.

She was only 16 when she got the mark. Same as Malfoy, he was only 16 too. He handled the pain better than she had. She wanted to turn to him so badly during those times, but she couldn't. He was harsh and cruel and outright nasty if she even came near him. So she stayed away.

Not long after they had received their marks, it was time for the others. Pansy, Blaise, and Theo got theirs three months before the war. Draco and Raven had been the youngest to ever get the mark. Even though she received the mark, she stayed out of missions. Her father said he had a special plan for her and she was to stay out of the way and not interfere in the meantime

She remembered Draco's task in the sixth year. He didn't admit it, but she saw the way it ate him alive. Saw how the darkness slowly consumed him killing off the smallest happiness he had left. He had always run off into the Room of Requirement. He would skip classes, he would never eat. He had become paranoid even from the slightest sound he would jump.

How sick he had looked after cursing Katie Bell with the necklace. It was more than he could handle. It was more than he bargained for. He had no choice though. It's what Lucius wanted, it's what he had to do because his father was imprisoned in Azkaban. He was now the temporary Lord of Malfoy Manor for the time being. It was his responsibility to fill his fathers' shoes. No 16 year old should bear that type of pressure. Malfoy was unlucky, he had it way worse than her yet she felt like she's the one that came out more fucked up. She almost felt selfish for believing that.

An internal and external battle of Light versus Dark. They say Light always wins, but why was she losing to the Dark?

She snuck into Potions class that night and brewed the antidote for the Veritaserum. She spent all night brewing with no breaks. The one gift she wanted from her father was to be a natural occlumens. But of course, she wasn't. Malfoy had been gifted at it, maybe he could teach her. If she learned it she wouldn't have to brew an antidote, occlumency could change the effects of the Veritaserum.

She'd wait to ask him though, she's sure he didn't want to speak with her right now. Considering she turned him down earlier.

She finished brewing her potion and went back into the Slytherin common room. Malfoy was sitting on the couch staring into the fireplace holding a small glass of brown liquid. It smelled like Firewhiskey as she neared him. She hadn't planned on speaking to him but he spoke to her.

"What have you been doing all night?" His voice was hard and he never took his eyes off the warm fire.

"Brewing a potion." She said. She fiddled the potion in her hands as she stood behind the couch.

"I thought we were doing this together?" He said finally looking back at her taking a drink. "We're supposed to be in this together, Riddle." His voice was harsh and slightly slurred, he was drunk.

"It's my own battle, Malfoy."

"No," he said. "It's no longer your 'own' battle. We fight together now." His eyes were dark as he stared at her. She couldn't tell if he was ready to lash out or break down and cry. Possibly even both. But when he said it was their battle, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She liked the thought of it being their battle, not just hers. She had someone.

"I can't ask you of this. If things go south, I could be sent to Azkaban for a long time Draco. Don't be stupid and get caught up in my schemes. Take this as your chance to back out. Be happy, Draco. Fall in love, get married, have children. Don't risk that life to try and help me I can't—I just can't ask that from you. It's incredibly selfish." She kept babbling on and he stood up and walked over to her leaning over her. His face only inches from hers. The smell of Firewhiskey fanned over her face. Oh how she loved Firewhiskey, she loved it even more coming from his breath. She could only imagine the taste from his lips.

"You're not forcing me to do anything." He was shaking his head, "God you really don't fucking get it do you? I can say goodbye to anybody else but you. Not you, Riddle. I'm doing this for _you_. Nothing makes me happier and nothing makes me sadder than you do." He forced out, his voice was shaky. His lip slightly quivered as a small tear rolled down his cheek. Her breath hitched in her throat and her stomach had dropped from his words. She wanted to just wrap her arms around him and kiss him.

"You're just drunk." She said pushing past him. "I won't deny your help, Malfoy. We start back up tomorrow." She turned and headed for her dorm. When she stepped inside she instantly closed the door and cast the Muffliato charm and she laid on her bed sobbing clutching onto her pillow.

She didn't know what was more painful loving Draco Malfoy or not loving him. She's tried both and each outcome hurt. She can't avoid him but she can't love him. Happiness is clearly not real. Not for her at least.

She had cried herself to sleep that night. Dreaming of a different reality where she didn't have to hide her love from Draco. Where she could be free and feel at peace. She didn't want to wake up from that dream, she wanted to be there forever. It was home to her. She hadn't felt at home in a long time.

When she woke up she saw a letter on her desk that Hecate had just placed. She got up and read it over, Montague wanted to spend time with her today. _Gross._

She knew if she didn't comply things would turn for the worse. She got herself ready for the day and met Montague at breakfast. He was trying to be cheeky and hand-feeding her fruit as he cooed at her and kept saying ridiculous things. His attempts to woo her made her nauseous. She was repulsed by his weak attempts. She wanted to shove the whole thing on grapes down his throat. But what a waste of perfect grapes that would be.

She continued to let Montague proceed with his nauseating scheme. She could see Malfoy was uncomfortable and just pissed off. But anytime he liked like he was going to say anything, he'd just stick his tongue down Astoria's throat instead. Raven tried not to let it hurt her, but sometimes she failed.

"Can I walk you to class babe?" Montague smiled.

"Of course, anything for my Monty." She said in a baby voice sarcastically. He gave an awkward laugh.

"Take the sarcasm down a notch." He said through his smile only where Raven could hear him.

"Absolutely fucking not." She responded through her smile with the same low tone. He continued to laugh awkwardly and grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers leading her out of the Great Hall. When they were out of sight from their bandwagon of friends she instantly pulled her hand from his. "It burns it burns." She squealed. "The touch of someone so repulsive, it fucking burns"

He scoffed rolling his eyes, "You're no fucking peach yourself, Riddle. I knew you had a big head but I didn't know you had a big-headed personality too."

Her eyes narrowed into slits, "says the one who drugged me to RAPE me. Obviously, my big head wasn't a turn-off but your little dick is." He growled and pinned her against the wall.

"Shut your fucking mouth don't say another word. I fucking _own_ you, bitch. Don't say any more disrespectful shit. I'll cut your tongue out the next time you do." He growled out. Her heart was beating against her chest so fast she thought it was going to come right out. The audacity of Graham Montague. His dick may be little but his balls were big. He pushed himself off of her and walked out of sight.

_He's dead._

She stormed into the common room and up to the boys' side of the dorms looking for Pansy hoping she was with Theo, she's spent a lot of time with him recently. She needed to vent to someone. And no surprise, there was no Pansy but Theo, Blaise, and Malfoy was playing cards.

"Come to see the show?" Theo asked, "Strip poker." He waved the cards.

"You three are playing strip poker?" She quirked a brow. "I mean, I'm not judging I've always got the vibes you guys would have a threesome."

"Fuck no, I'm way out of their league," Blaise said.

"You're joking, right? I could literally be a pile of shit and you stepping onto me would be a blessing for you." Theo responded casually shuffling the cards up.

"Mate, that's disgusting why would you compare yourself to shit?" Blaise looked at him with confusion shaking his head.

"Isn't it obvious?" Theo said dryly, "because I'm the _shit_." He began to laugh at his joke. Raven gave a small chuckle, Theo was cheeky but he was funny.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear your analogy but no, Raven, we're not playing strip poker with just the three of us. We were waiting for you and the other girls." Malfoy said.

"Why would I strip in front of you guys?"

"Because it's a game don't be such a Debbie Downer. Be a Debbie upper." Theo said.

"That's not.. that's not how that expression goes," Blaise said.

"Don't be such a bore," Theo said passing the deck of cards off to Malfoy. "I can't shuffle, I keep dropping them all."

"What have you been doing this whole time with them then? They could've been shuffled by now." Malfoy said in annoyance. He held his hands up at him waiting for a response.

"Well I got bored so I started to play go fish by myself. Then I got even more bored, so now you have them." Theo said.

"Did your mum ever drop you as a baby?" Malfoy asked, "I'm not even trying to be rude right now I'm genuinely curious."

"There's a chance, why do you ask?"

Malfoy couldn't help but laugh as he started to shuffle. "Nothing. Running a poll for muggle studies." Raven stared at Malfoy as she tried not to burst from laughter. He was such an arse. Poor Theo, Merlin bless him. He was clueless. But it made us love him even more.

"I'm game if Parkinson and Greengrass are in." Raven sad.

"Lovely, they'll be here shortly." Malfoy blinked with a forced smile as he continued to shuffle.

After a few minutes, Pansy and Astoria finally arrived and sat down. Pansy laid two bottles of Firewhiskey with shot glasses in the middle of the table.

"I thought we could make things interesting," Pansy said coyly with a smirk. "Alcohol brings the truth out of people and when is a better time to be more truthful than while playing strip poker."

"Pansy knows the way to my heart." Theo cooed pouring himself a shot and swigging it back.

"Let's get started then," Blaise said. "Pass the cards, Malfoy," Malfoy grunted and dealt 5 cards to each of us and laid the remainder in the middle.

As the game pressed on they were surely buzzed. Pansy was only in her bra and knickers by this point. Astoria still had her shirt and pants on. Malfoy had only his pants. Theo was _completely_ naked and Blaise only wore socks.

Thank Merlin they were in chairs under the table and Raven couldn't see any crowned jewels. Pansy started to squirm and get red in the face, she and Theo were staring each other down.

Theo shot up and grabbed his clothes and Pansy's wrist. "Games over, Pansy and I have work to do."

"Bloody hell, Theo. Cover up." Raven said shielding her eyes. She heard the boys grown and surely they did the same as she did. The door closed behind them and Raven uncovered her eyes to Blaise rubbing his own eyes.

"That's scarred into my brain forever." He said dryly. "Not something I needed pictured but here we are. If you guys will excuse me I'm going to go vomit." He gave a fake smile. He pulled his pants up before he got out of his seat and walking out of Malfoys dorm.

"Well, I'm gonna.. leave so you guys can be alone..." Raven smiled pushing herself up.

"Actually, I'm leaving too. I still have work that I need to catch up on." Astoria said. She placed a kiss on Draco's cheek and left the room. Raven met his eyes and he pointed his eyes at the seat next to him insinuating for her to take a seat.

She plopped down next to him but she didn't meet his eyes. She could feel the tension in the air. Draco poured them another shot and they each downed it.

"What are we doing?" She whispered out. He poured another shot for them.

"Finishing what I've started." The sound of his voice when he said that sent shivers down her spine. His eyes were dark and he watched her with intensity.

He dealt the cards again and they continued to play. Raven only had her undergarments on her left. When Ravens cards won the first round Malfoy stood up never taking his eyes off her as he slowly unzipped his pants pulling them down.

Raven glanced at his chiseled body and stared at the way his boxers hung low showing his v-line. She held back the noise that was trying to come from her throat and she quickly averted her eyes back to her cards.

In the next round, Malfoy won. And he didn't hesitate after winning.

"Bra." He ordered coldly. Raven's breath hitched in her throat as her shaky hands reached around her back to unclasp it. His eyes were even darker than before and filled with lust. She unclasped the bra and let it hit the floor. The look on Malfoy became possessive, almost hungry.

He shot up out of his seat lifting Raven up on the table and stood in between her legs. Her arms gently wrapped around his neck. They stared at each other, she wanted to speak but the words wouldn't come out. The electricity that coursed through her veins as they touched skin to skin in an intimate way was something she could hardly ignore. Their chest heaved and her breathing became ragged.

Malfoy smashed his lips onto hers. She moaned tasting the Firewhiskey from his lips thinking of the other night when she wanted to so badly kiss him. Their kisses were rough, passionate, dominant

He was sucking on her neck and she was moaning out pulling his hair. She was nearly soaked already. He looked at her and asked for permission and she bit her lip and nodded. He pushed aside her underwear and thrust himself into her. She threw her head back as they both moaned.

She bucked her hips meeting his every time he would thrust. Their lips met again as he quickened his pace. Her legs started to shake as she wrapped herself around his body.

"P—please." She moaned out, "D—Don't stop, Draco. Faster I'm so close." She began to scratch at his back with pleasure. He went deeper and thrust harder.

"Fuck." He groaned pumping himself into her, "I'm gonna come." He grunted.

"Come for me." She gritted out. With another intense moan, they both came at the same time. Malfoy rested his head against her chest and he pulled himself out.

"You'll need to take a potion so you don't get... ya know." He muttered.

"Yeah, I know.." she said. She couldn't believe they just had sex, she quickly threw her clothes on and ran out of his dorm.

"Wait, where are you going?" He shouted at her as she ran off. Her heart was ready to burst through her chest, she just had sex with Draco Malfoy. Someone she was supposed to stay away from.

It was the alcohol. They were just drunk, it meant nothing. They're always just drunk and it never means anything. She ran into her Dorm and slammed it shut. Guilt ran through her as she thought of Astoria, she had a crush on him. They were supposed to be talking but here Raven was shacking it up with him instead.

_This isn't going to end well, Raven. Leave Draco out of it._

She screamed punching the wall, a loud crack caused her to flinch. Her eyes widened as she saw the large crack in her concrete wall that she had caused. She gripped her wrist with her other hand to prevent it from shaking so badly. She was getting stronger and stronger every day along with her emotions. She downed a contraceptive potion that she pulled from her trunk.

She wasn't in control anymore, she wasn't even herself anymore. She was gone.


	9. N I N E

Today was the day the ministry would be back in to question each former Death Eater. Raven kept the antidote for Veritaserum stashed in her robes at all times. They never knew when they would be pulled so to be prepared she carried it everywhere.

She prayed to Merlin she would take the antidote on time and that it would work. Around midday, she was pulled. She came up with a quick excuse to be excused to the nearest lavatory. She hid in a stall and opened the potion drinking it. When she finished she threw the potion bottle away and walked towards the headmistress office.

She fidgeted with her fingers out of anxiety. She was worried it wouldn't work, worried she would get caught. Worried she would spill everything. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it may nearly fall out of her chest. She took deep breaths trying to even her breathing out and compose herself. She didn't want to seem overly nervous nor overly confident.

She needed to be how she was the last time. But the last time she really didn't know much at all. But this time she knows plenty. Enough to send her to Azkaban for years.

"Miss Riddle," Kingsley said coolly. "Are you ready?"

"I'm here aren't I?" She said cocking her head.

"Of course, please take the Veritaserum and have a seat." He said handing her a small vile. She gave a nod and slowly opened the vile putting it to her mouth tipping her head back letting the liquid glide down her throat.

They waited a moment before beginning.

"How are you today?" Kingsley asked.

"Well enough."

"Great to hear. Last time you were so persistent on not taking the Veritaserum, why the change of heart Miss Riddle?"

"I have no choice. What good of me arguing it does it do?"

"Splendid. You're learning." He gave a light chuckle. "I'm aware of your issues playing nice with others the last time as well, are your claws still out or are they merely put away for now?"

Raven scoffed rolling her eyes as she stifled back a laugh. "I wasn't the only one not playing nice. Some of those altercations happened because the others started it. But to answer it simply, no I've been an absolute peach. Let's move on, yes?"

"I find that hard to believe however the serum forces you to tell the truth so for now we shall move forward. What about magic? Anything new?" His brow quirked as he studied her reactions.

She felt her heartbeat speed up slightly, She gripped her chair forcing a swallow. "No. Next question."

"Do you think you should be trusted with magic?"

"Within reason yes. I can't perform in some of my classes because I'm wandless." She responded dryly.

Kingsley stared at her in silence as he sat in thought over her answer. After a moment he nodded. "Okay." He said.

"Okay?"

"Okay." He said with a shrug. "That's a reasonable answer. I'll consider providing wands once again."

"Uh— alright." It was that easy? Something doesn't feel right. Why was it that easy? Why was this too easy?

"Have you had any dark thoughts recently?" He inquired.

"None." She lied.

"I have nothing else further at this time, you may head back to class. McGonagall I wish to not see anyone else today as we have much to discuss." Kingsley said.

"But — there are so many more-" She protested on, Kingsley held his hand up.

"Minerva I will come back later this week to speak with the rest in due time, you have my word but we must speak privately. Miss Riddle, I will have my assistant escort you out."

Raven nodded and stood up and a short chubby man with a dark beard and hair came next to her leading her out. He made sure she completely stepped out before he went back up. Raven stared at the entrance for a moment letting it all sink in before flipping the entrance off with both her middle fingers. _Fucking_ _tossers_.

She shook her head and walked off. She didn't bother thinking much more about what happened in there, she had enough on her plate as is. She headed to Herbology it was her next class for the day. When she walked in Professor Sprout was in the middle of demonstrating how to plant and care for Dittany.

"Miss Riddle, nice of you to join us." She said dryly pausing in the middle of her demonstration giving a forced smile. "Care to enlighten us on your tardiness?

"I was in the headmistress office with the Ministry." She said. The students stared at her and whispered to each other, she wanted to scream 'what are you looking at.' but she refrained from doing so. She hated being looked at like some bad person. She wasn't good but she wasn't terrible. It was hard being stared at like you're some kind of Monster.. she wasn't even a monster.. yet.

"Very well then." Professor sprout said. She picked up the flower pot again showing the class. "Dittany is something we all must learn. It could be of great use during unfortunate circumstances. This plant is used in potions for healing and restorative. It can grow new skin over a wound within days of it being used. It may also be eaten raw."

Professor Sprout then began to show them how to pot the plant, fertilize it, and how to properly care for it. She gave each of us some tools along with a pot and plant. Raven placed the plant into her pot and grabbed her garden trowel and started scooping up dirt placing it into her pot.

She felt someone staring so she glanced up meeting icy grey eyes penetrating her. She coughed slightly and looked back to her plant continuing to scoop more.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Draco whispered harshly.

"Whatever do you mean?" She quirked a brow playing it off.

"What happened last night.. you're ignoring me after it all."

"Let's be clear." She turned towards him pointing my trowel in his direction. " _Nothing_ happened. I have no idea what you're talking about. Last I remember was getting drunk and leaving when your little girlfriend, Astoria left."

"She's not my girlfriend and you know that. You know what happened last night, you can't deny the way we feel." He gritted out.

"I can and I am." She said in a clipped tone. "We have bigger things to worry about, Malfoy. You said you wanted to help. Don't make me regret it." She stared at him pleading to Merlin he'd drop the conversation for now. Draco dropped his head down no longer speaking to her as if Merlin heard her prayers and continued to pot his plant.

Raven finished potting hers and Professor Sprout began to examine each students' plant to make sure we had potted them correctly.

"This is fine work, Miss Riddle. Perhaps a future in Herbology would suit you."

"Perhaps." She gave a small smile. She enjoyed Herbology but it was most definitely not her calling. She didn't know what exactly she wanted to do. She was still learning herself.

"Raven, do you mind showing me how you did yours so perfectly?" Cho asked with a frown holding her pot in the air. Raven nodded and walked towards Cho. "I'm hopeless."

"Put some dirt into the pot first." She said scooping it up with her trowel placing it in the pot. "Then place the plant directly in the middle." Cho did as she said and placed it in. "Finally hold the plant straight up with one hand and use your other to scoop in the dirt."

"Sorry, I couldn't figure out how to get it straight it kept leaning over." Cho blushed as she admitted. "It's so embarrassing I'm shit at Herbology."

"Don't worry, nothing that couldn't be fixed." Raven gave her a reassuring smile and Draco bumped into her and suddenly she felt herself being tugged out of the Green House and somewhere else behind the Castle. "What in Gods name are you doing?" She seethed out to him.

"I agreed to help you, let's start now." He said still dragging her by the arm. She was stumbling keeping up with him.

"Right now? We have class—"

" _Fuck_ class." He hissed with dark eyes and his jaw clenched. "We have shit to do."

She stood in place using all her strength to keep her planted where she stood. Draco abruptly stopped and glared at her trying to make her move.

"Stop." She said. He ignored her and continued to pull. "I said stop." She roared jerking her arm away from him. The ground shook beneath her slightly and the trees next to her toppled over. Draco stared at her with wide eyes.

"Raven." He gasped out getting closer to her. "Calm down, you need to calm down." She could hear the panic in his voice as he cupped her face looking at her with concern and their surroundings. She hadn't realized her anger was still messing with the elements and the ground was still shaking.

When she noticed she gasped and embraced Draco, she was terrified of the things she could do when she was angry. She sobbed onto Dracos's shoulders she brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Sh, it's alright. Let's go." He glanced around making sure nobody saw them and he tucked her under his arm and led her into the castle. He only knew of one safe place to take Raven.

The room of requirement. It was destroyed by Fiendfyre during the battle but like everything else it had been replenished and good as new. Didn't hold the same artifacts it once had but it still held some. Draco guided her over to a small couch and laid her on it.

"What was that?" He crossed his arms staring at her in disbelief. "That's something out failed to fucking mention. You could've killed us!"

"I—I didn't realize I was that strong. I'm sorry I had no idea I knew things happened when I was angry but nothing like that..." She cried out shaking her head. She ran her hands over her face as she sat in shock. "It wasn't me it's him. He's taking control over me he's learning to take control. I'm taking too long to do what he wants so he found a way to take over my body. Slowly but surely he's doing it I know he is." She didn't realize how fast she was talking until Draco told her to slow down.

She took a deep breath and explained again but slower. He just stared at her, never spoke a word. He probably thought she was going mad. But she wasn't. If he could believe that she is a Horcrux as crazy as that sounds then he could believe this.

"Are t you going to say anything?" She snapped. Her blood boiled she was spilling all her secrets and this man just fucking _sat_ there.

"I—I don't know what to say.." He stuttered out biting his lip for a moment. "I may know someone who does. The Yule Ball is coming up and then we have a small break during Christmas, we'll travel to the Manor and get more answers then. In the meantime, stay calm."

"Great advice. Telling me to stay calm is like telling Hermione to take her nose out of a book for more than 5 minutes. It's absurd."

"Okay... well do it anyway." He said turning on his heel and leaving.

"Where are you going?" She shouted at him.

"We have class, Riddle. Don't be ridiculous." He gave a knowing smirk. Raven wanted to slap it right off him. How is it he can drag her from class and when she says they should go back he disregards it? But now that Raven was willing to skip of course Malfoy goes and switches it all up and decides to go to class making Raven out to be the terrible influencer.

She huffed and headed for her next class. Throughout the day she attempted to speak to Draco but he would quickly start a conversation with someone else. He even chose to speak to Hermione over her. He looked like he was in pain the whole time though, so did Hermione. It made Raven chuckle, it was hurting him more than it hurt her. She found it amusing. But it was funny how the tables had turned, it was Malfoys turn to avoid her and it pissed her off.

She decided to turn things up a notch and really get under his skin. During dinner Montague sat next to her, no surprise he was still blackmailing her and she was still figuring out a plan. But she used him to her advantage, she flirted with him even though it made her absolutely nauseous. She would coo into his ear and trail her fingers softly up and down his arm.

"Maybe save the PDA for later I'm trying to eat?" Pansy suggested with a glare as she angrily took a bite of her food.

"Don't mind her," Theo said. "She's just mad because she chooses to push people away instead of letting them love her so she's jealous of other couples." He gave a smirk giving her a knowing look. Pansy gritted her teeth and clutched onto her silverware so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Shut your mouth, Theo." She gritted out. Theo only rolled his eyes but didn't push her any further.

"I second Pansy. Please save your repulsive behaviors for behind doors. Don't act like a slut in front of everyone." Draco said with a clenched jaw. His eyes stared into Ravens. They were dark, possessive. She managed to really get under his skin.

Astoria soon joined and she awkwardly sat down looking at Draco. "What's wrong?" She asked cupping his cheeks.

"I'm fine." He muttered kissing her temple.

"Great, so the Yule Ball is coming soon. Any of you have dates?" Astoria questioned looking at us all.

"No in case you haven't notice I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life. Thanks for the reminder." Theo shouted dramatically before storming off.

"Yes thank you, Astoria for telling me I'll never be loved," Pansy said as she stormed off. Astoria sat wide-eyed unsure what to say, she slowly looked down eating at her food.

"They're in a mood today, disregard them," Blaise said as he patted Astorias' back letting her know it was alright. "I don't have a date, but I think I'd like to ask Luna." He blushed.

"Since when were you and Luna a thing?" Raven questioned quirking a brow.

"We're not, just friends. We have some classes together and we occasionally study together in the library." He said with a sheepish smile blushing even harder.

"I think you would make a lovely couple." Raven complimented. "As for a date well I think I'll be flying solo."

"Y—you don't want to go with your boyfriend?" Astoria asked looking confused. Montague tensed next to her out of the corner of her eye she could see him clenching his jaw.

"Yeah I mean we agreed to go with our friends to the dance instead of as a couple, I mean who's to say we'll even be together by then." She said with a smirk pissing him off even more. Montague laughed awkwardly and strung his arm around her pulling her close.

"She's only kidding." He laughed out. "We're crazy for each other, we'll be going together. I mean for Merlins sake the woman can't keep her hands off me." He gave a wink.

"Really? Because it seems to me like you can't keep your hands off her not the other way around. Odd." Draco said dryly a glare still on his face.

"Draco, stay out of it. It's their relationship stop." Astoria whispered to him. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, their relationship is public if I have to witness their sickening public display of affection I have every right to comment on it." He growled out.

"Well, I'm starting to think you're more worried about their relationship more than ours." She shouted angrily at him.

"There is no relationship." He shouted back. "We never agreed to be _anything_ , you're delusional.

"Fine then, glad to know you really are the dick everyone makes you out to be." She trembled out. She was choking back tears as she left the Great Hall.

"Do you have to be such a condescending dick all the time?" Raven said through gritted teeth.

"Only time I'm a dick is when you're not taking mine." He snapped and his upper lip curled into a smirk.

"What did he say?" Blaise asked with his mouth open. Montague angrily looked between the both of them. Raven clenched her fist he just publicly announced their sexual relationship. Her chest heaved up and down as her anger just grew more rapid.

"You've _fucked_ him?" Montague spat out.

Raven didn't respond, the table shook softly, and Malfoys hardened eyes softened quickly as he realized what was about to happen.

"No of course not. Raven, I'm sorry, I—I was dumb to say that I just wanted to upset you. Just calm down, okay?" He pleaded with desperate eyes reaching out for her. Raven knew she had to get out of there, so she did.

She ran out and went back to her dorm where she could have the peace and quiet she deserved. She couldn't calm down though. Nothing calmed her down. She managed to scare off her owl by accident. Her rage began to build up.

She paced back and forth running her fingers through her hair. _Calm down._ She pleaded with herself. _You need to learn to control it._ But she couldn't, she couldn't control it. A knock on her door took her away from her thoughts, it was Montague glaring at her.

He stepped towards her dangerously growling in a low tone. "What the fuck was that?"

"Not your fucking business." She growled back.

"It is my business you bitch." He snarled, "if you're supposed to be my 'girlfriend' you can't be fucking anyone else."

She couldn't take it. She gripped him by the throat and threw him back into the wall with her magic. She stepped into the hall placing her hand back on his throat. She leaned up whispering in his ear in a dangerously low tone.

"You don't know what I'm capable of, Montague. Watch your fucking tongue before you lose it. I will no longer follow this plan because if you choose to go behind my back I will have your back. Literally, I will rip your spine out and hang it like a chandelier in my foyer at home. Don't fuck with me." Her heartbeat was rapidly banging against her chest as adrenaline rushed through her veins. She didn't mean to say that, it was her father who forced her to say that. It was him talking it wasn't her.

Either way, she put the fear of Merlin in his eyes. He nodded desperately for she let him go and he managed to run off pushing past a familiar blond-haired boy.

"You next on the list?" She said tossing her hands up at Malfoy.

"Don't tempt me with a good time darling." He smiled. "I only came to check on you, I was out of line and I forgot what happens when you're angry. You go all Hulk Smash, I spaced out." He said trying to joke to diffuse the tension.

"It's not funny." She snapped getting even angrier. She stormed back into her room and he followed behind her closing the door.

"I'm sorry. Now Silence the room." He pleaded.

"For what?"

"Just silence it please, I have an idea."

" _Muffliato_." She whispered facing away from him. He walked up behind her pushing her hair to the side kissing down her neck gently sucking on it leaving a trail of hickeys. She let a small moan out as she tilted her head giving him more access.

He turned her around quickly smashing his lips to hers. He licked the bottom of her lips asking for entrance and she opened her mouth letting his tongue dance with hers. He laid her back on the bed and started to kiss down her chest then to her hips. He unbuttoned her pants sliding them down her legs.

"Let me take your anger away... I caused it now let me fix it. Is that okay?" He questioned on his knees between her legs looking up at her. She bit her lip and nodded.

He pushed her panties to the side and placed his tongue against her lips swirling them. She groaned and gripped his hair. He moved his tongue faster and inserted a finger pumping her until she finally came.

He crawled up between her legs hovering over her and kissed her again. He pressed his forehead against hers and mumbled into her lips. "Forgive me now?"

A small smile crept on her face and she nodded slightly. "Always." She pressed her lips against his once more. They both got up and she pulled her pants back up. "If you pissing me off results in this kind of apology from you, then you should piss me off more often." She joked.

"I'm sure it won't be the last time." He chuckled softly laying on her bed. She laid next to him. She faced him and ran her fingers in his hair. He rested his head against her chest.

"Can we stay here forever?" He murmured against her

"You want to stay with a slut forever?" She gave a grin. He rolled his eyes.

"I said I was sorry I didn't mean it."

"I know I'm only joking."

"So can we stay like this forever?" He asked again.

"Always."

They fell asleep not long after but something stirred Raven awake. Her eyes fluttered open as she groggily examined her room. She thought she heard a voice. She didn't see anyone she glanced at Draco who had his back faced against her sleeping soundly. She went to rest her head but then it happened, again.

_"Wake up."_

She jolted up now cashing Draco to stir next to her but he remained asleep. She leaned up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. She was up, now what was going on?

She didn't hear the voice anymore, it disappeared. She was nervous to fall back asleep so she wrapped her robe around her tightly and grabbed the lantern to go on a walk.

She went through the common room and out of the corridors. When she went around the corner muffled voices caused her to stop in her tracks. She peeked around and saw Montague talking to someone in a cloak. She couldn't make out their face.

"Just give me more time." He hissed at the cloaked figure. "I'm trying to figure it out."

"You're taking too long." The figure hissed back. Montagues' eyes flickered down then back to the figure.

"She's a fucking pain in the arse. She'll _kill_ me if she knows. I'm doing my best without raising suspicion.

"If she doesn't let the Dark Lord take her over then I will be killing _you_. Either way your future seems limited so do as I say and anger her. Let the Dark Lord come out of her. Do this and you shall be envied, you shall be feared and you shall be one of us." Raven could hear the smirk in the voice of the figure.

"I'm still learning how to do that, I just need more time but I will do it. I will complete this task for the Dark Lord." Montague promised. The hooded figure disappeared. Montague turned on his heel walking towards her.

Raven slipped through another corridor praying he was walking back into the common room. She hid her lantern to hide the light and she pressed herself as far as she could against the wall. She saw a shadow figure pass heading towards the common room. When she no longer could see it she stepped back out.

He was in on it all along. He knew, he knows everything. Everything he did he was doing it on purpose. He was being vile and repulsive to rile me up. He treated me horribly to rile me up. The one thing she knew for sure was he was still disgusting he still drugged her so he could rape her and it didn't work. But the blackmailing, making her angry any chance he could get. It all made sense. He wouldn't turn her in, he was bluffing. His real plan was working.

But who was he speaking to? Who wanted her to let the Dark Lord in so badly. She could think of one manipulative person but they were in Azkaban, so she thought. She hadn't heard of any reports on someone escaping? Unless it was someone who never made it to Azkaban and they were still free.

Someone else was in on the making of the third war. Someone who knew what was happening to her, someone who knew how to stop it. She needed to figure this out, she needed to know their identity. She will torture it out of Montague if she has to. She will know everything.

_____________________________________________________


	10. T E N

It's been a week since Raven overheard Montague's conversation with the hidden figure. She had been making lists of possible Death Eaters. But none of them felt quite right.

The ministry has provided their wands back for the time being. They check the wands though for each spell they use every morning before class. It wasn't much but it was a start, she could brew a potion to bring back the Basilisk finally. But she had to be smart, she had to mimic another potion. She had read up on it from books in the restricted section and it seems as if the closest potion ingredients to the one she needed to brew was called 'Mindless Serum'

_Mindless Serum:_

_A Serum used to clear one's mind completely allowing them to think properly or not at all. One dosage lasts an hour, you can take a maximum of 3 doses each day. Side effects include drowsiness, fatigue, and possible headaches._

It was as easy as that. She could say she's been overwhelmed and hasn't been able to think properly for a while now so she brewed a potion to help ease her mind.

That night Raven brewed and brewed until her fingers went numb, her wrist cramped up, and while she fought to stay awake. She kept pushing and pushing herself telling her it was almost done. But it really wasn't. She still had hours to go.

A hand reached out and touched her shoulder causing her to jump slightly. Malfoy looked down at her giving her a sympathetic smile and sat next to her on her floor. He gently grabbed her wand and kissed her hand.

"Get some sleep, I'll finish." He said starting the stir the brew with her wand.

She shook her head. "I can't, I have to be the one to do this." She muttered out reaching back for her wand. He moved it out of her grasp.

"At least take a break. I can manage to brew a potion, we can't risk it. This necromancy potion will do us no good if your sleep-deprived arse messes up something because you're too _stubborn_ to take a break." He said in a deadpan tone continuing to stir.

She wanted to argue back with him but she was too exhausted. Her fingers felt brittle and she felt as if she could collapse at any given moment.

"Fine, but only for 30 minutes." She handed him the book about the potion and ran over a few things. He kept repeating 'I got it' and he finally shooed her away. She gave a thankful smile and crawled into her bed.

 _Only 30 minutes, Raven_. She told herself. But it was more than 30 minutes, it was more like 6 hours. When she realized she'd been asleep for awhile she shot up out of her bed with a gasp. Her heartbeat slowed down to a relaxed state when she saw Draco pouring the brew into a potion bottle.

"Don't have a cow, it's finished and it's perfect." He said holding the bottle up. She jumped out of her bed and ran towards the potion bottle tears prickling her eyes. "And you're welcome." He smirked.

"Aha." She cried as she turned it examining it. "You did it, Malfoy. We didn't fuck it up it's _perfect_."

He was hesitant but she could tell by the look of his face he was dying to ask something. "When do you plan to use it?" He questioned staring at her.

She bit her lip setting the potion in her dresser cabinet and cast wards and different locking charms. "I—I don't really know." She shrugged with a sigh. "I know I need to do it soon but I feel like we just need.. more time? Does that make sense?"

"More time for what?" Draco quirked a brow cleaning up the ingredients and cauldron on her floor. "We've brewed the potion, you've got a wand. What's left?"

"The fact that I'm a Horcrux is what's left." She mumbled out. His eyes fell and his face paled. He sat everything quickly down running his fingers through his hair. "Shit, I forgot... I'm sorry this potion is all I've been thinking of lately."

She silently sobbed because she had forgotten until just now. The potion had consumed both of their minds. He walked to her wrapping him in her arms kissing her head.

"We'll figure it out." He murmured. He pulled back holding both sides of her arms with his hands staring down at her. "Hopefully we'll receive good news about this.. situation."

"Let's clean up." He nodded in agreement as they continued to clean. Every chance she got she would look back to the drawer she had cast wards on thinking of the potion. She wondered what it tasted like, surely bitter. She didn't want to drink it, but she had to drink it in order to cast the spells to bring the Basilisk back.

What is she supposed to do with the Basilisk? Free it? Let it wreak havoc on all of Hogwarts? Could she even control the bloody beast? She didn't want to hurt anyone with it, particularly Hermione. If the Basilisk gets freed from the chamber it may kill her it's meant to attack muggle-borns.

She had been petrified only before by the grace of Merlin. But who's to say things won't be different this time around? It was hard for Raven to control herself more and more what if when it comes time for the Basilisk to be released her father has full control of her and she can't stop the snake from attacking anyone? She didn't want the snake harming anyone, just used as a last resort to scare people basically so it makes things easier and she can avoid hurting anyone

"I think I need to speak with Salazar." She said glancing towards Draco.

"Yeah, okay." He breathed grabbing her hand heading for the door. "Best make it quick."

She slid her hand out of his and slowly brought it to her sides. "I meant alone." She said.

Draco blinked but nodded accepting her wishes.

"I'll see you later." He walked out of her room and she took a deep breath. It's starting to feel real, it's all coming together. The third battle is so close. But nobody has a clue but a handful of people.

Gathering herself together she went to the lake before meeting back up with Draco. Salazar was sunbathing on a rock like normal. She didn't sit like she usually does because she wanted to make it a quick conversation. It's not like they were every long anyway. He made it a point to address something to her and then leave her hanging on what the bloody fuck she needed to do.

"Salazar." She said in a deadpan tone.

"Yesssss?" It hissed she could hear the smirk in its voice. She narrowed her eyes towards him.

"What am I to do with the Basilisk once I bring it back?"

"My dear thatsssss up to you."

"If it's up to me then why do I need the bloody thing? Because I think it's a waste to bring it back."

The snake gave a dark chuckle, "If thatssss what helpssss you ssssleep."

"It doesn't." She growled out, "Nothing helps me sleep because I'm too busy trying to do all of this shit. I can't think, I can't eat, I can't sleep. For fuck sake I'm not even sure if I'm breathing right." She threw her hands in defeat.

She placed both hands on her head as she shook it slightly staring towards the water. "I don't know what I'm doing." She said.

"It sssseemssss assss if you do." He hissed, "Bring it back and in due time let it loossssse for the war. You will have power, it will come as a sssshock and unexpected beautifully horrendous twissssst."

"Can I control it?" She breathed out glancing at him from the side of her eye.

"Don't be stupid girl, of courssseee."

Raven bit the inside of her cheek and turned on her heel and left the conversation like that. She was going to be more hated than she was already. She noticed the sky became slightly darker. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she watched Dementors circle towards the castle. One flew down inches from her face grabbing her by her throat and began to suck in. A dementors kiss.

She froze feeling herself become frailer by the second. She started feeling cold and numb as her soul was leaving her body. She gasped out wanting to scream for help but she couldn't.

" _Expecto_ _Patronum_." A strong voice shouted sending a flash of light towards it. It shrieked letting its grip on Raven go. Her knees buckled and she fell onto the ground smacking her head.

Her vision blurred as the figure rushed to her side their voice too muffled and her vision too blurry to make out who it was.

"You're going to be okay." The voice soothed her picking her up in their arms. "I'm going to take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Okay." She groaned out before losing consciousness in their arms.

Raven twitched as she heard muffled bickering. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she was laying on a cot in the Hospital Wing. She looked over seeing Draco and Harry in some sort of argument.

"What's going on?" Her voice croaked as she leaned up in her bed. Harry and Draco immediately stopped looking towards Raven. Draco ran to her side and kissed her forehead.

"Thank Merlin you're alive." He said cupping her cheeks.

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked over to them. "You're a dramatic git." He breathed. "Pay no attention to Malfoy you were fine you just lost some strength from the Dementors kiss."

"I'm assuming you're the one who cast the Patronus charm and saved my arse?" She gave a throaty chuckle.

"Guilty." He smiled handing her some chocolate. "Madam Pomfrey says to eat this, she was sent away to grab some potions for another student in here so she asked us to forward the message. When you feel strong enough you can leave."

"Thank you, Harry. If you weren't around I'm not sure what kind of state I'd be in right now."

"It's no problem I was gathering Gillyweed with Neville for Professor Sprout and I noticed the sky and had an all too familiar feeling."

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Potter?" Draco's lip curled up in disgust. "Like being stuck up in Weaslbes arse or making out with Granger."

"Very funny, Malfoy. We're all just friends." Harry growled clenching his fist.

"You mean to tell me you're not Weaslbes girlfriend? Merlins beard the rumors were false. Can't trust gossip these days." Draco said dryly forcing a smile.

"Depends on the rumor." Harry teased with a smirk, "I've heard the one about you that I'm sure is true. Feel better Raven." He gave her a wink before leaving.

Raven swatted at Draco in between bites.

"Don't." Bite. Swat. "Be." Bite. Swat. "Such." Bite. Swat. "A." Bite. Swat. "Git."

Draco glared at her taking her Chocolate and taking a bite handing it back swatting her. "No."

"Really." She said taking another bite. "Be more kind he just saved me you didn't have to go all 'daddy issues Malfoy' personality on him. A thank you would've sufficed. Why were you even arguing in the first place?"

"It's Potter what did you expect, a fucking tea party?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're a bloody menace." She growled out. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Because you're in the Hospital?

"Alive and well." She said, "you can leave I'll join you later when I get my strength up."

"Fuck no." He said inching closer to her. "This is my excuse to not go." She glared her eyes hitting him again. He gripped his arm and stared at her agape. "Ow, you didn't let me fucking finish." He seethed out.

"I also wanted to stay with you." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"If you're going to stay at least be useful and get me some more chocolate."

"You sure you wanna eat it all, it'll go straight to your hips—" The look she gave him cut him off as he burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm just winding you up. Ease up, Riddle. You're perfect and you always will be perfect no matter what." He stood up and left the room to go get her some more chocolate.

Why were Dementors lurking on the grounds? Something feels off. What was happening? It was happening all over again. History has a way of repeating itself.

She waited for Draco to come back and he did roughly 10 minutes later. She ate a little bit of her chocolate and she would've eaten more had her thoughts weren't being so distracting by asking a million questions to herself. Draco's expression pained as he recognized the look on her face.

"What?" He groaned out sitting on her bed. "I know that face and I know you won't stop beating yourself up if you don't ask the bloody questions so spit it out. Spare the pain for both of us."

"Harsh." She glared, "But not wrong. Why are Dementors on the ground? This is seriously a repeat of the third year. Major Deja Vu."

"A Death Eater escaped Azkaban," Draco responded with a shrug. "You feeling better yet?"

Her eyes went wide. Was that who was cloaked speaking with Montague? The escaped Death Eater? But why wasn't anything in the papers?

"Who?" She shot up instantly.

"Bellatrix." He muttered making a face of disgust. "That Witch is something else."

"We need to talk." She said.

"We are talking." He said quirking a brow.

"In _private_." She growled. She pushed herself off the cot and grabbed him by his wrist as they ran through the corridors of the school.

"Should you even be running?" He said in between breaths trying to keep up.

She ignored his question and kept twisting and turning until they reached the Room of Requirement. The door to enter appeared and she pushed him inside and followed behind him. She pulled her wand out and cast a detection spell for any living being in here. Nothing popped up.

"I should've said something sooner but I had my suspicions one escaped."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was awakened late one night. The voice kept saying wake up so I did but I didn't hear anything after. He woke me for a reason so I got up and started walking through the corridors and—" She paused biting the inside of her cheek.

"Go on?" Draco said eagerly staring at her intensely. She could see he was already clenching his fists.

"I stumbled upon a conversation that was not meant for my ears."

"Is that all?" He loosened up.

"Not exactly." She fiddled with her fingers. "It was Montague and a Cloaked figure I couldn't make their face out I couldn't even tell their gender but I suspect it's a fellow Death Eater. From what I gathered Montague was doing the things he does on purpose to get me riled up so my father would completely consume me and fully take over. The Death Eater said they would kill him if he fails and if he succeeds he'll be getting the dark mark."

"So he's not naturally an arsehole he's pretending to be one to speed up the process?"

"No, he is. Him drugging me was not apart of the conditions so he's still a vile oaf nonetheless but the blackmailing and getting under your skin is purely for his benefit on staying alive and successful completing his task."

"I'll fucking kill him," Draco shouted punching the nearest wall. His jaw was clenched as his eyes blackened with hatred. "I could rip his throat out."

"As could I but the best we can do is pretend we know nothing. We have more important things to figure out for the moment. Montague is another stepping stone for a different time and we'll discuss him when we cross that path. We need to find out what I can do to break the Horcrux curse.."

Draco's eyes faltered and he gave a sad smile. He tossed his head back with a deep sigh staring at the ceiling refusing to look into her eyes.

"I can't lose you." He said honestly still looking up. "If you die, I can't live. I refuse to live in a world where you no longer exist."

She wrapped her hands around his neck making him look towards her. His eyes glossed over with small tears and she wiped them off his face.

"You can't talk like that." She said.

"Do you not understand?" He muttered with his brows furrowing. "There is no world without you. You are my world and if something happens.." He paused walking away. "My world is gone. I've finally — we've finally found happiness and how am I supposed to let go once I've had a taste of it?" His voice trembled with anger.

"I don't know, Draco. We don't know anything I don't know why you're thinking so negatively."

"I can say goodbye to anybody else but not you. I can't do it I can't say goodbye to you. I want to say Hello to you every single morning."

Her throat hitched as tears pricked her eyes. She didn't want to discuss any of this. She didn't want either of them thinking of negative outcomes. She couldn't bear the thought of her dying. Her death at the hand of her father. Someone who wouldn't have died for her yet she has to die for him?

Draco was right. None of this was fair, we finally found happiness something a lot of Death Eaters don't experience but we were lucky enough to have felt that.

"Then keep saying hello to me." She breathed out walking to him. "Tell me hello until your throat goes sore from saying it so much until your lips go chapped until your breath runs out. Keep saying Hello." She smashed her lips onto his running her fingers through his hair.

He kissed her back eagerly dropping his hands to her waist pushing her against the wall. They ran their hands over each other's bodies.

"Hello." He murmured against her lips. "Hello." He murmured again. She reached for his jumper pulling his shirt off and they continued to kiss deeply swirling their tongues with each other.

He unbuckled her pants sliding them down and she unzipped his pants and let his pants drop to his ankles. He kicked them away and started kissing her neck slightly.

Raven muttered a contraceptive charm and started moaning as his lips danced against her neck. They locked their lust-filled eyes and he lifted her up holding her up as he entered her.

She wrapped her legs around his back and tightened her arms around his neck as he pumped in and out of her. Draco was groaning curse words tossing his head back. Raven leaned her head back against the wall and let a moan out.

"Keep going." She moaned out.

He picked up his pace pumping her and she clawed at the back of his neck in ecstasy.

"Fuck." He grunted biting his lip, "I love you I love you so fucking much."

Raven's head shot up as she stared at him stopping her moans and Draco climaxed his eyes were closed as he came. When he opened them her panted looking at her expression confused. He's said he's loved her before but never in an intimate way, only platonic.

"What is it?" He said breathlessly pulling out of her sitting her down.

"You —you said.." His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. His face got all flustered as he pulled his pants back up quickly

"I —I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that you don't feel the same.."

She said nothing but smashed her lips against his. She pressed her forehead against his with a chuckle she said, "Of course I feel the same you big goof. I love you too." He gave her another kiss.

As they got dressed they headed their separate ways for classes. When Raven reached class she caught a glimpse of a very stressed-out witch with curly brown hair as thick as a lion's mane. Three guesses as to who that witch is?

None other than Hermione Granger herself.

Raven sat next to her looking her over waiting for Hermione to glance at her or say something. She never did. Raven pulled her things out of her bag and listened to the Professor as they began their lesson.

Not being able to bear the silence anymore, they were halfway through class. "'Mione, what is it?" She said in a hushed tone. Hermione swallowed hard her face tensing up like she was biting her tongue.

"Not here." She said in a deadpan tone. 

"Can you tell me what it's about?" She whispered back clearly not getting the message.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Raven, please. _Not_ _here_ ," she said harshly under her breath. Whatever Hermione had on her mind was eating at her slowly. She knew something. Raven knows that she knows something. 

Class passed by and in a rush, Hermione gathered her things and bolted out of the room. Raven gathered her things pushing past students to catch up with her. "What about now?" She whispered finally catching up to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and never answered and lead them to an empty corridor. They both sat their things down and before Raven could say 'what about now' again, Hermione cut her off.

"Yes now, Raven." She said running her fingers through her thick curls. "When were you going to tell me?" she whispered out. "I get it's not ideal, but as one of your friends I would've cared to know."

Merlins left tit Granger caught on. Raven was unprepared for this conversation, she knew at some point Hermione Granger or another member of the Golden Trio would catch on. But she was hoping to avoid that situation. until _now_.

"I can explain." Raven pleaded as Hermione crossed her arms waiting for an explanation. _Here_ _we go._

_______________________________________________


	11. E L E V E N

"Well?" Hermione went on with an angry face. Raven bit her lip, she just needed to rip it off. Like a band-aid. She could use more help.

"How exactly do you tell someone you're a bloody Horcrux?" Raven shouted out covering her face. "I— I wanted to tell you all... I didn't want secrets kept between us. I didn't want any of you to look at me differently."

Hermione's paled, fear across her face as she took a slight step back shaking her head. "That's not what I was referring to Raven.." She whispered. It was now Raven's turn to pale. "I was only meaning to ask why you never sent an owl or told Harry to tell Ron and I that you were attacked by Dementors. But now I bloody know why." She breathed running her fingers through her frizzy hair once more.

"Fuck." Raven shouted, "Please, don't say anything to anyone. I thought you figured it out... shit, Malfoy is going to kill me."

"Malfoy?" Hermione said anger growing in her voice. "You told Malfoy before us?"

"No, not exactly. He figured it out as well." She muttered. Hermione only rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Obviously you're not very bright at keeping secrets."

"Obviously."

"What do you mean you're a Horcrux? Why in Merlin's name would you think you're one?" Hermione furrowed her brows as if she was already thinking of her own answers. She stepped closer holding onto Raven's hand for comfort.

"A few days before the Battle my father wanted to speak with me and he casted a spell I've never seen before and he made me go to a safe house to make sure I wasn't involved in the Battle by any means and if I know my father, which I do, there was some beneficial reasoning behind him protecting me."

"That's hardly any evidence—"

Raven held her hand up to cut Hermione off, "Yes, I realize that. I completely agree, and I thought the same. Until I started to hear voices. Not just any voice, his voice. Not to mention that bloody snake that came out of nowhere when Seamus picked a fight with me. That's Salazar Slytherin."

Hermione's eyes bulged out and her jaw dropped. "Salazar? You're joking. Tell me this is all a sick joke you and your Slytherin friends are putting on."

"I wish I were." She said softly. "Malfoy has been helping me try to figure out what's going on and what we need to do to stop it."

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something further, but she never spoke up. It seemed as if she shook the thoughts off. "We need to tell Harry and Ron. you need as much help as you can get, Raven." Raven nodded agreeing with Hermione. They agreed to meet up later on at the Three Broomsticks and discuss things over Butterbeer. Malfoy tagged along with her because he insisted we couldn't trust the three of them, but she thinks they can.

Three Butterbeers later Raven explained from start to finish everything that's happened so far. Well, not everything. She never told them about the necromancy potion or that she was going to bring the Basilisk back. She only told them that her father wanted her too, but nothing else. Hermione sipped her Butterbeer completely unfazed by it all since she'd already known earlier. Malfoy looked bored out of his mind as if he was in pure misery and this was his personal Hell. Malfoy was also a bit dramatic. Harry and Ron's eyes were nearly out of their head as they were in utter shock from what she had just said.

"A H-Horcrux?" Ron stuttered out. Raven only nodded and his eyes went even wider. "Blimey, what shit luck that is.." He muttered into his Butterbeer taking a huge swig.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement." She said dryly pressing her lips together. His face turned red.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"You're not planning on starting a war are you?" Harry asked, his tone was small. He looked worried. She couldn't blame him, surely she'd be feeling the same had the roles been reversed.

"I wish so badly I could tell you yes, Harry. But I just can't." She croaked out.

"What she means is her snake of a father is tightening his grip on her and learning how to control her. There are times where he breaks through and has complete control of her but it's never long but there's only a matter of time before he will figure out how to gain complete control." Malfoy chimed in. He could sense it was becoming hard for her to speak about it. She had kept choking up when she was explaining everything. He would lay his hand on her thigh giving it a light squeeze so she would calm down.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Ron snapped out taking another huge swig. "That scares the absolute piss out of me..."

"Well, Weaselbe you're not exactly a knight in shining armor," Malfoy said curling his lip shooting daggers.

"Neither are you, Malfoy." Ron retorted back

"Enough," Hermione shouted between them nothing slamming her Butterbeer down. "This is bigger than all of us, we can't be arguing. If this kind of stuff triggers Raven and it gives you-know-who more control then we need to find out how to stop it. We need to work together and for Merlin's sake make sure Raven does not get pissed off." Everyone instantly got quiet, they knew Hermione was right. She was always right.

"A lot better said than done, Montague is doing everything he can to piss her off. he's helping someone try to bring the Dark Lord back and they know what they need to do. they know triggering her like this will give him the advantage to take control. We need to get rid of him." Malfoy said.

"Agreed," Harry responded.

"I have a suggestion on what we should do with the body—" Malfoy started.

"No." Everyone responded in unison turning him down.

Malfoy glared putting his hands up. "Alright be a bunch of fucking pansies and do it the harder way then.

"What about your friends, are they involved?" Harry questioned Malfoy. He shook his head no and Harry sighed. "Wouldn't it be best to involve more people so we can get bloody control on things?"

"Like hell." Malfoy spat, "Theo will never keep his mouth shut, and neither would Pansy. Blaise maybe but the other two. Fuck no."

"Draco," Raven warned with a glare.

His eyes went wide as he couldn't hold back a laugh. "You really want to tell them? Theo is one of my best mates but my god I'm not sure if he can keep a secret to save his life."

"Well he's one of our friends, if there's no trust then we have nothing. I think Theo would be loyal, no doubt. Especially Pansy. Don't think I haven't noticed her trying to crawl into my life doing whatever I want so she could be in my good graces." Draco grimaced and took a sip of his Butterbeer.

"Maybe hold off on them for now," Ron added. "Since you guys can't seem to agree on letting them in or not."

"You weren't even supposed to be involved, Weasel." Draco glared in his direction which Ron shot him one right back.

"Well, here I am, Malfoy. " Ron grinned

"Can we maybe change the subject?" Raven pleaded rubbing her head. The arguments were unnecessary and becoming quite annoying and she had enough stress on her plate as is. She didn't need anymore.

They agreed to create another topic on behalf of Raven. They each discussed the Yule Ball coming up within the next week. Draco didn't even want to have a conversation with them but he knew it was important to Raven to at least be cordial with the lot and Raven knew he was doing it on her behalf so she silently thanked him for it.

Draco slightly loosened up after a few Butterbeers were in his system and raven herself felt buzzed slightly. He threw in a joke here and there and raven could only smile as she witnessed Draco Malfoy enjoying his time with the Golden Trio. Someone call Rita Skeeter this is a headliner.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry left the pub while Raven and Draco stayed behind. He ordered another round of drinks and brought them over to the table and he sat across from her.

"Don't forget we will be going to the Manor after the ball and staying there during break."

"I know.." She muttered out taking another sip. "I was actually thinking I would stay at the Manor a few days and I would go home for the remainder of break."

"Yes, brilliant idea. We can be alone for the rest of break. I like how you think, Riddle." he leaned over the table pressing his lips against hers.

"No, Draco." She stopped and slightly pulled back. He frowned furrowing his brows together and sat down.

"Have I done something?" He questioned.

She shook her head, "No. It's not like that." She said. "I only meant that I should go back to my home. Alone."

His face fell as his buzz now wore off. "Oh." was all he said silently.

"You've been great please don't be upset it's just.. there's a lot on my plate right now and I think I need a few days to myself is all. If I change my mind I will most certainly tell you and you are free to tag along but I think I need some space to let everything settle.."

His eyes turned to stone as he clenched his fist. "You want to be alone?" He said angrily. "Fine then be the fuck alone. I don't give a shit." He spat pushing himself out of his chair. He threw his coat on and hat ready to walk outside into the snow.

Raven shot up and grabbed his hand. "You're drunk, stop it." She said staring into his eyes. He jerked his hand out of her grip and scolded her.

"I'm only doing what the Dark princess wants. To be left alone. Better yet, find a new date to the Ball." He growled pushing past her and out the door.

"I didn't even have a date, to begin with." She shouted at him as he left. She sighed in annoyance plopping back into her seat finishing her Butterbeer. Calling her the Dark princess? How low could he get drunk or not no excuse to be an arse.

Now that Malfoy was bloody pissed was she supposed to go to the Manor with him for answers or is he now too mad to even help her out? She groaned and put her coat on along with hate and gloves and she pushed open the door and walked outside and the cold air nipped her cheeks.

She shivered slightly hugging herself casting a warming charm on her as she trudged through the thick snow. It was getting dark and she pulled her wand out once more casting Lumos so she can see her way back. She passed the frozen Black Lake and wondered where Salazar stayed when the Lake was frozen. He hasn't been to her dorm in quite some time. She would catch him on a rock if the Sun was out, regardless of the temperature he was laying out there on that bloody rock.

Maybe she could just plunge herself into the water, let herself drown. Making an ending to it all. Saving more time for everyone if she just offed herself. She wouldn't have to endure the evil anymore. She wouldn't have to bring innocent people into her problems. It was as easy as that. At least it should be, but it wasn't. She didn't deserve any help, she didn't deserve the love she found that she's so desperate to push away.

She had been keeping far too many secrets. A gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach tugged at her stomach and she knew it was all coming to an end. Every secret would be out and then she would really be alone through it all. She was doing what she did best. Hurting those before they hurt her. It was not her time to go yet, so she kept walking towards the castle and straight into her dorm.

Malfoy avoided her for the remainder of the week. Raven never sought him out either, the Yule Ball was tonight and Raven was nervous. Not because of the dance but because of what she had planned. She had no help either but this was a task she needed to do by herself. What a better time to do it while all the students and professors would be gathered in the Great Hall listening to music and dancing. A perfect opportunity.

Pansy had been sitting in her dorm with her all evening preparing themselves for the dance. She had finished touching up her hair before glancing towards Raven. "Oh, honey." She chuckled walking over to Ravens' poor attempt at doing her hair. "May I?" She gestured towards her hair. Raven nodded in agreement and Pansy pulled her wand off the desk and cast a spell. This charm gave her short curly hair that fell angled to the side slightly.

"Hm, I think I like the short hair." She smiled running her fingers through it. Pansy smacked her hand and raven retrieved it back quickly rubbing it. "Ow." She said glaring at her.

"Don't fuck up my masterpiece." Pansy scolded. Raven muttered a sorry and then went over and pulled her long strapless black dress out. She put it on and examined herself. the dress hugged tightly in all the right areas accentuating her body. "You look fucking hot. My god if Malfoy wasn't drooling before he is now." Raven silently winced at his name but she hid it from Pansy.

Raven finished touching up her make-up and placed some rings on and grabbed her black heels. She looked herself over once more than noticed Pansy checking herself out in her other mirror. She had worn a silk emerald green dress. It was lowcut showing off her cleavage and the dress hugged her body tightly. It was no secret Pansy had a smashing body. Raven felt slightly insecure next to Pansy and she covered the front of her with her arms trying to hide.

"You look beautiful, Pansy." Raven complimented. "Green really is your color." She winked. Pansy blushed and twirled around before putting her shoes on.

"Coming from you I must look really good because nobody could ever compare to your beauty, Raven. Your father may have not been eye-candy through the recent years but his genes from before surely worked in your favor." Pansy placed her arm over Raven walking next to her as they head down to the common room. That made Raven feel less insecure so she uncovered herself letting one of her arms warp around Pansy.

When they reached the common room whistle noises were being made from the boys who were graciously waiting on them.

"It's about fucking time you girls came down. I was ready to come up there and drag you both out but I could see why it took so long. You both look fucking ravishing." Theo said with his mouth slightly open. his gaze more directed towards Pansy. That's a given. he's been in love with her for Merlin knows how long.

"Alright mate that's enough eye-fucking, I'd like to go get drunk and dance," Blaise said heading towards the exit.

"No, you want to go find Luna so she can give you the wildest ride of your-"

"Don't fucking finish that sentence." Blaise glared pointing at him. Theo held his hands up defensively with a chuckle.

"Like you have room to talk," Malfoy snorted. Theo instantly blushed. Raven looked over at him holding hands with Astoria. Her heart tugged at her chest as she watched Astoria lean in closer to him giving Raven a sideways glance. That little bitch.

Pansy noticed Raven tensing and grabbed her wrist tugging her towards the exit along with Theo and Blaise. "He's a wanker, forget about him. Let's have a good time."

Why would he confide in Astoria after everything? They weren't a couple but they sure as hell acted like one. Not to mention how possessive Malfoy gets over her. It was safe to say Raven would need to Owl Narcissa over the break and find free time to visit the Manor while Draco was out. Surely he told her the reasoning of their visitation she must know who he wanted to speak with that may have answers

When they arrived in the Great Hall the ceiling had been bewitched making it look like a snowy night but no actual snow was falling. There were ice sculptures everywhere, the floor was even white with sparkles. Christmas trees were decorated beautifully throughout the room. They even added an extension charm on the room so a band could set up and so they could make a clearing for dancing.

Pansy handed Raven a flash that she pulled from out of her dress.

"Drink this." She said. "If you have to watch Malfoy be a git then you should at least get drunk or find yourself another man. I know it hurts, but is the pain worth it?" Pansy was right. Was it worth it? Was Malfoy worth all the pain? She brought the flask to her lips tossing her head back taking a huge swig.

She tried to avoid him as much as she possibly could. He was being childish, no he was being petty. She had asked for a few days alone and then the man flipped and found himself a new girl. Bloody pathetic really. But she was just as pathetic, she couldn't stop watching them. She couldn't help it. the way he would caress her, pull her against him. Whisper into her ear and trail his hands all over her. She needed air.

She looked around and made sure nobody noticed her leaving the Great Hall. She headed for the girls' lavatories still watching over her shoulder any chance she had to make sure she wasn't being followed. She gave another look around before rushing inside. She cast a seal on the door so nobody could get in.

She started to speak parseltongue and a clicking noise caused the mirrors and sinks to shift and lower one down to the ground. She cast Lumos with her wand and jumped down into the entrance. She smacked into the bones on the floor and grunted pushing herself up.

"These stupid fucking bones." She growled in irritation. She used her wand to clear the bones out of the way and made the floor of this area squishy so she could have a softer landing as she was going to be finding herself down here more often.

She walked through the murky waters through each tunnel until she reached the skeleton of the late beast. She lifted her dress pulling the potion out of her leg garter that she wore. She managed to grab the potion while Pansy was distracted checking herself out.

"Okay, so I have no clue what I'm doing." She said with a huff. "I guess here we go." She drank the potion and gagged when she finished. She was right, it was bitter. Her face scrunched up because the taste remained in her mouth. She began to mutter an incantation in Latin.

Nothing happened.

She kept trying again and again but nothing. She made a clicking noise as her tongue hit the inside of her cheek. She gave it a shot, she did what she could and she failed. She had already wasted enough time down of here. She quickly went back to the entrance and levitated herself out. She cast more charms to dry and clean her dress and shoes like nothing had happened. She sealed the entrance to the chamber and when the mirrors and sinks were placed like normal she snapped her fingers unsealing the charms to the door for the lavatory. Three or Four girls flooded in in confusion as to why the door wouldn't open.

The girls whispered and glanced at Raven to which she only shrugged, "I had an accident. You see it's my time and I was so embarrassed I just—"

She was cut off by one of the girls who looked at her sympathetically, "Please no need to explain. It's understandable we have those moments. You're okay though right?"

Raven gave a fake smile and placed her hand over her heart, "Thank you so much for understanding it means everything. I'm doing fine now that I'm cleaned up. Enjoy your night." She said with fake sincerity as she walked elegantly out of the room. When she reached the corridors she slouched slightly going back to her normal stance and chuckled to herself. A good lie on cue never fails her.

A hand reached out pulling her against the wall. "Hey." She grunted with a frown. She looked up meeting icy grey eyes staring hard at her. "We have to stop meeting like this." She said sarcastically.

"Did you just do what I think you just did?" He seethed out gripping her wrist. She yanked herself back only blinking at him.

"And what exactly would that be?" She said coyly walked around him pinning him against the wall now. "Something unforgivable maybe? Seems as if we both did that tonight." She said coldly pushing herself off of him and heading back to the Ball.

"Do you think this is a joke?" He shouted at her down the hall. Everyone that was around was now staring between the two of them.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" She retorted. He didn't answer so she stepped closer to him. "The only joke here is you." She spat and left him sitting there. Each student cleared their way and she went to find Pansy.

She found them at a table with Theo shoving food down his throat.

"Can I kiss you?" Raven asked Theo. Theo's eyes went wide and he began to choke. Pansy had the same reaction spitting her drink out and chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Theo said in between coughs, "You want to what?"

"Kiss you," Raven said seriously. Pansy and Theo started to laugh.

"Why would you want to kiss him?" Pansy said taking another drink as she tried to calm her laughter.

"Because he's Malfoys best mate and he really just pissed me off and I just want to get under his skin. Besides you shag him, what's so funny?"

Pansy nodded her head, "you're totally right." she said in agreement. "Kiss the bloody man."

"Wait wait wait." Theo said placing his hands up, "Are we gonna have a three-way? because I'm so down. I've actually been thinking this for a while if I'm being honest. I think I have this scenario written somewhere in my journal of fantasies." He smirked looking at both Raven and Pansy.

"Theo, you were cute until you opened your mouth. Nevermind." Raven said hitting the back of his head.

He frowned rubbing his head but continued to eat. "It's okay babe, you still have me." Pansy rubbed his hand soothing him.

"How wrong would I be if I snogged Montague?"

"Probably pretty fucking wrong." Theo said, "Dude is a creep please don't"

Raven sighed, "You're right. I don't think I could anyway. I just need to piss him off, ya know?"

"Then don't get under another guy, get back at him," Pansy said taking another swig from her flask passing it to Raven. Raven accepted and took a drink. "Show him he doesn't bother you. Show him you never needed him."

"I don't need him." Raven scoffed taking another drink.

"Then act like it," Pansy said narrowing her eyes. "You two have been at the hip recently, make him see what he's missing. You definitely don't need him, you're one of the most powerful witches. Do not settle for nothing."

Pansy had been on a roll tonight, she was right. She couldn't let Malfoy bother her and she couldn't show him that she even cared enough to let him get under her skin. Getting with someone else for jealousy was stupid, she knew that but she still wanted to play his childish games. Which she never should've succumbed to. She scanned the crowd and saw him kissing Astoria now, it made her absolutely sick how back and forth he was. He was playing them both for fools. But she no longer wanted to be one, she was no longer willing to be one.

Her eyes caught Hermione dancing freely with Ron. He was a poor dancer but they were having a fun time. He kept stepping on her feet almost every second. She would just laugh instead of getting annoyed trying to show him the proper way to dance. She saw Harry dip Ginny down the bring her back up giving her a spin as they locked their eyes on each other. She saw the love between them and she realized she didn't have that with Draco. She would never have that with anyone. If she couldn't have that she was glad her friends could. Even Theo and Pansy loved each other.

Pansy would never admit it but she loved him as much as he loved her even if they weren't official. Blaise and Luna loved each other that was clear. Draco loved himself too much entirely to be capable of loving another. Poor Astoria loved him so much, she was in for a rude awakening. She sympathized with the girl because she also loved Draco so much and she knew what a heartache that was. Pansy asked her if it was worth it, and it was. It was worth it. She was now going to hold onto all the pain because that's all she had left of him. Those few moments of love that was shared were enough for her, but not enough to stay.


	12. T W E L V E

The music picked back up, all the couples stopped slow dancing in front of her. Pansy had gotten Raven slightly drunk so she was feeling buzzed and pretty good. She was having a good time being the third wheel with Pansy and Theo. They had each been drinking and eating and cracking jokes with each other to pass time. Blaise had come over every once in a while checking in and then would be back out on the dance floor with Luna just as quick.

When another slow song came on, Theo asked Pansy to dance which she accepted leaving Raven behind with an almost empty flask and a debt of sorrow stowed away. She grunted taking another long drink. When nothing came out she flipped it upside down shaking it in hopes alcohol would magically pour from it.

"If you're out I can spot you a few swigs of mine." A voice from behind her offered.

"Is it that obvious?" She said looking back staring at none other than Adrian Pucey.

"It's possible the shaking of the empty flask gave it away." He chuckled passing her his, "It's probably stronger than what you have so easy —" She cut him off and grabbed it taking a huge swig. She hardly made a face as the alcohol burned her throat and she handed it back to him.

"Or go full throttle whatever you want." He said laughing again tucking it in his dress robes. "Shouldn't you be dancing with Malfoy?" He queried taking a seat next to her. Her lip curled up at the mention of his name and her drunk self couldn't hide the distaste she felt for him.

"He's busy with someone else." She slurred out slightly facing him.

"I thought you and Malfoy had a thing, was I mistaken?"

"You and me both." She said with a shrug. "You win some and lose some." She reached into his robes and took another big drink raising her brow. "Forgive me, I'm not in the mood to be sober."

"Are you in the mood to at least have a dance with me?" He asked smiling holding his hand out.

"Most definitely." She smiled back taking his hand. He led her out to the dance floor. He held one hand on her lower waist and her other hand sat comfortably in his hand. She brought her other hand up resting it gently on his shoulder she pressed her head in the crook of his neck as he guided her around the room.

"If it's any consolation I think he's a git for fucking things up," Adrian murmured in her ear. He pressed his head against hers.

"Is this sober talk or drunk talk?" She teased.

"A little of both." He laughed twirling them around. "I'm saying it drunk because I wouldn't have the courage to say it sober."

She pulled her head off him staring at him as they kept dancing. "Why have you never mentioned anything?"

"And get rejected?" He scoffed, "Not exactly something I wanted to experience. Besides, it was clear Malfoy has been obsessed with you forever now so no bloke wanted to piss him off."

"I'm not his to claim." She gripped his hand as he spun her out to the crowd then spun her back into his chest. "I'm mine to give to those who deserve it." They stared into each other eyes before he spoke up.

"And have you found anyone deserving?"

"Is it wrong to say that I thought so?"

He shook his head, "Nothing wrong with the thought of someone being the right one."

"Have you?"

Another shake along with a throaty chuckled. "No." He answered. "I've never had a girlfriend."

Raven frowned at his statement. "But I've seen you with girls?"

"I've shagged two or three but never dated." He responded, "It never interested me. _Until_ _now_." Raven blushed and pulled herself away when the music ended.

"Thank you for the dance."

"Thank you for the opportunity." He turned around leaving the Great Hall. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander off with him as he walked out. In that path, she managed to make eye contact with Malfoy who looked utterly pissed off. She didn't look at him a moment longer and turned around.

"Already over Malfoy?" Hermione teased walking up to her with Ron wrapped around her. "About time."

"More like vice versa." She laughed tucking her hair behind her ear.

"His reactions say otherwise," Ron said looking towards his direction. "What even happened you guys were just fine a week ago?" He yelped out an ow as Hermione elbowed him in the side hard with a glare

"Ronald don't be rude that's not our business." She hissed. She turned her eyes back towards Raven, "But I mean if you're willing to share and need a friend we're here." Raven gave a laugh at her friends and she nodded.

"I'm not even sure what happened myself, I think he's being a bit overdramatic if I'm being honest."

"Malfoy? A drama queen? No." Ron said sarcastically.

"Enough Malfoy talk, let's talk about your new hair. It looks great on you." Hermione complimented touching the short blonde hair.

"Don't let Pansy see you touch it or she may have a cow." Hermione instantly brought her hand back looking around for any signs of Pansy. "But it's only charmed to be short, I haven't cut it. but I've received quite a few compliments so I may cut it."

"You could be bald and pull it off," Ron said.

"Let's not push it, yeah?" Raven said with a chuckle. She appreciated Ron trying to compliment but she didn't think it would be very flattering on herself if she had shaved her hair. It was one of those things where anyone else but literally her could pull off such a thing.

"There's an after-party in the room of Requirement later, see you there?" Hermione asked with pleading eyes. Raven could see it was Hermione's way of telling her to go not really asking her to go.

"Only a few minutes I'm exhausted already," Raven said.

"Brilliant, I'll catch up with you later then." She smiled, she turned to see Ron scarfing down food with Theo like they were having an eating competition. "Ronald Weasley you are going to choke knock it off." She shouted storming towards him.

Surely Theo is the one who put him up to the competition. She had no doubts about that. Anything he could do to rile up Gryffindors he took the opportunity. Unfortunately for him Ron is just as competitive and loves food just as much as Theo does so he was most definitely giving Theodore Nott a run for his money. Something you don't see too often.

When the Yule Ball was over and each student head back to their houses and when the Professors went to sleep. Everyone attending the party snuck back out into the Room of Requirement. A few students would lurk about the halls just to make sure the coast was clear and now Prefects or Professors were wondering about.

Raven changed her outfit and was escorted to the party by Pansy. They walked in arms linked together and Pansy immediately dragged her over to the booze table.

"Drink up." She said smirking handing Raven a shot. Raven declined the drink she didn't want to stay long she only wanted to observe everyone and remember having a good time.

Only being there five minutes a very sloppy drunk girl with disheveled black curly hair came bumping towards Raven's direction. She couldn't make out who it was until they started speaking to her.

"You." She slurred pointing at Raven. "Does Malfoy ever ask about m-me?" The girl tried to smirk and her hair cleared from her face slightly. Romilda Vane.

"No, Romilda he doesn't. Why?" Raven asked furiously raising a brow.

"I'm just asking he gave me the best shag of my life and now he no longer speaks to me." She pouted taking a shot. Well Romilda, get in line because you're not the only female he's done it to. "Can you hook me up? I know you guys like had a thing or maybe are a thing but if not can you help me?" She said stepping closer. Her breath fanned over Raven's face and reeked of pure alcohol.

"That's probably not a wise thing to ask someone if you think they may possibly be with that person. Especially knowing if that someone was me." She glared at Romilda. Suddenly Romilda snapped back into minor sobriety at Raven's response. It looked like Raven just put the fear of Merlin right in her.

"Oh god... I—I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry.. ignore me just one to many you know." She pushed past Raven scurrying off. Had she and Malfoy still been a thing or whatever they fuck they were. She would've been madder at the disrespectful question. But she and Malfoy were nothing. She couldn't be mad. She had no right. Right?

Speaking of the Devil here he came on cue with the troll attached to his hip. Someone thing felt off, about him running back to her so fast when they had the tiniest of fights. Raven hardly even considered it a fight. He was drunk and overreacted to her spending time alone.

But then again, maybe she was overthinking it all. This is typical Malfoy behavior. He has no issue fucking one girl one day than with a different the next. It's just Malfoy. It's just his way of life. So maybe there's nothing off about this. Maybe she wanted something to be off so badly because she knew she missed him and she regretted asking for space during break. But she wouldn't admit that and neither would he. So here they were, back in the beginning. From friends to lovers and now strangers.

Astoria caught Raven staring at them as they walked in. She took the opportunity to kiss Malfoy long and hard right in front of her. Raven instantly looked away not wanting to show that it was bothering her. She turned to leave out the exit when she bumped into Hermione on the way out.

"I was thinking you'd never show." Hermione's smile faltered as she noticed the strained look on Raven's face. "What is it?"

"I just can't do this right now, I'm sorry I can't stay." Raven apologized pushing past her. Hermione called out her name and told her to stop but she kept pushing past the crowd of students until she reached the corridors.

When she made it back to her dorm she pulled out a quill and parchment and started to write Narcissa. Raven was going to leave tonight and hopefully catch her tomorrow before Draco came home or during a time he was out and about.

_Narcissa,_

_Forgive me for writing you so late. I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't important and surely you understand. I'm sure you're aware Draco and I were supposed to come stay in the Manor over break but plans change. I will not be with him due to certain circumstances. However, I was hoping you could help me. He wanted to speak with someone with me about a situation I have going on. I was wondering if you had any clue who that person may be and if you could help me get in contact? Preferably tomorrow morning before he comes home or during a time he'll be out of the Manor for awhile? Write back as soon as you can, I will be leaving for my manor tonight._

_With love,_  
 _Raven_ _x_

Raven quickly sealed her letter and handed it to her black Eagle-owl. She gave the owl a stroke on its back. "Hecate get this to Narcissa Malfoy as fast as possible." The owl gave a coo of acknowledgment and grabbed the letter flying off.

She pulled her wand out and packed her bags and cast a charm to levitate her luggage to follow her. She threw her thick winter cloak on and some boots and placed the hood up onto her head. As she left her dorm she cast a series of locking charms and wards around her room.

She scurried down the stairs and looked through the common room making sure the coast was clear. When it was she walked quickly through the room and out to the corridors. She cast _Lumos_ and a bright light at the top of her wand appeared.

She tried avoiding any portrait that was awake or any Prefect or Professor. She made it to the front of the castle where they had Floo networks stationed. Her luggage's floated into the fireplace and she grabbed Floo powder.

"Riddle Manor." She said clearly dropping the powder to the floor. The green flames engulfed her and she was swept up. When she reached the inside of her home she dropped the luggage onto her floor and stepped out of the fireplace taking in her dark surroundings. _Home bittersweet home._

She grimaced at the lack of decorations she had. She didn't realize how dark her home truly was. But she had a reputation to maintain. Decorating her home differently was the least of her concern. But it really did need more light.

Raven heard a sound of a crack and shifted herself to view her anxious house-elf who was huddled down slightly stuttering.

"Miss is not supposed to be here. Miss was to visit Malfoy Manor. Lolly is not prepared or Lolly would've made miss a welcome home dinner." The elf kept bantering on and Raven stopped her.

"Lolly, it's no issue. It was unexpected yes. Just take my luggage to my room it's very late anyways so dinner would've been unnecessary."

"Right away Miss. Shall Lolly tell your guest to leave then?" She whispered out getting her luggage.

Raven perked up furrowing her brows together. "What guest, Lolly? Surely you're not allowing people into my home without my-" her blood was boiling unintentionally. With everything going on she was completely paranoid and wary of everyone. It wasn't Lolly's fault either. But Raven snapped.

"Forgive me, Raven. I simply rushed here after receiving your letter. Lolly did not want to let me in but I insisted how urgent this was and she kindly let me in." Narcissa said stepping into Raven's parlor. A sigh of relief came from her.

"Forgive me, Lolly. I'm on edge. Please take my luggage to my room and you may rest until morning. Please let the other elves know they may rest for the remainder of the night as well." She said softly giving her house-elf an apologetic look.

"Right away Miss. it's good to have Miss back. Lolly gets lonely when Miss isn't here." The elf snapped its fingers and luggage's floated along with the elf as she left the room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Raven offered as she poured herself some Firewhiskey in a small glass. She swirled it around as they both sat in chairs across from each other.

"How are you and Draco?" Narcissa asked lightly trying to lighten the mood anyway she could.

Raven scoffed and took a drink, "Not on good terms." She muttered out.

"Why?"

"I told him I wanted some alone time during break to gather my thoughts.. I've been dealing with a lot and I just needed time to just recollect. He threw an absolute fit and said he'd leave me alone and he has, personally I think he's taken this a bit too far."

Narcissa gave a brief nod and let a sigh out, "Draco is one for the dramatics. I don't mean to intrude on your personal lives but are you two intimate or merely friends?"

A blush rose to Raven's cheeks as the mother of the boy she loved just asked if they were intimate. She wanted to burst into a fit of laughter but cringe away at the same time since Narcissa was practically a mother figure to her and what an awkward topic of conversation. But imagine how much more awkward it would have been with her father. Could you imagine? Telling Voldemort you were intimate with one of his Death Eaters. 'Yeah, daddy dearest one of your best Death Eaters has his way with me at night we're quite intimate and enamored with each other.' Raven shuddered at the thought

"It's complicated." Is all she responded. Narcissa gave a light chuckle as if she was reminiscing on memories.

"I am well aware of those kinds of relationships. It wasn't all unicorns and pumpkin juice with Lucius and me. We certainly had our dark times." She reached over and gently touched Raven's hand. I'm doing so she instantly froze and her breath hitched in her throat and she sat silent for a moment. She briefly pulled her hand back and stared at Raven, tears pricking her eyes as her mouth was agape.

"How long have you known?" She whispered out. Raven gulped unsure of what she was implying. She sat in her chair taking another gulp. "How long, Raven?" Her voice slightly rose with impatience.

With a sigh, she conjured the Firewhiskey bottle and poured herself another round. She had a feeling Narcissa knew everything. Including things, Raven had been keeping a secret. If that was the case, she may need the remainder of the bottle to explain it all. Narcissa had a specific gift. Not many witches or wizards pertain to this gift but she was one of the lucky few that did. She could sense things and see things others couldn't.

"I found out not long after we were at Malfoy Manor." She took a big gulp.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Her voice kept rising. "How do you think Draco was going to feel? I saw it all. The two of you. I saw the love he has for you and you have for him."

Raven sunk back into her chair, another gulp. "I know, Narcissa. I know." She cried out silently drinking more and pouring more.

"You're seeking out questions to which you already know the answers too. Why the charade, Raven? What is it?"

"Because I wanted to see if I was wrong. I wanted a different answer. I _need_ a different answer." Her voice trembled softly as she sat her glass down. "But maybe I don't need a different one anymore. Draco has reunited with Astoria, the one who he was supposed to marry before the Dark Lord fell. Their marriage was arranged. This will make things less complicated I knew not to get involved with him and I did. And it hurts that I did, but you can't help who you love." She had been rambling on with no break or breath.

Narcissa jumped up and pulled Raven into a tight hug letting her cry into her. She shushed her quietly kissing the top of her head as she embraced her.

"It's quite alright, Raven. You can't help who you pick and you chose Draco. If it's any consolation I truly am sorry for it all... I know this is hard to hear I will do what I can to find a different answer. But it doesn't look promising."

"All I can ask for you is to try. I'm okay knowing that I've never given up to find a different solution."

She went to go on but she paused. "Draco is home, he must have left right after you. The wards I set are going off I should be heading home. I will owl you before your break is over and we will have tea."

Raven said goodbye to her as she rushed off and disapparated away. Raven finished her glass and sulked up to her bedroom. Why did Draco come home early? He wasn't supposed to be at Malfoy Manor until morning. Something really was off. But again, she was over-exhausted, slightly drunk, and somewhat bitter. Surely nothing was wrong. But the thought stuck in the back of her mind.

When Raven woke up she showered and got herself ready for the day. She went downstairs and sat for breakfast where tons of delicious food sat on the table. She conjured the Daily Prophet over to her and she read quietly as she sipped her coffee and ate her eggs and toast.

_crack_

"Lolly hopes Miss hads a good night's sleep. Lolly made Miss the best breakfast she could she hopes you are most pleased. What is on Misses agenda today?"

Without looking up from her paper Raven took another sip of her coffee, "Lolly relax before you give yourself a heart-attack I can hear it hammering from a mile away. I slept _okay,_ breakfast has been divine. I think I may fancy some more eggs and toast if that's not an issue I've worked up quite an appetite recently."

Lolly looked at her with concern, "I is sorry Miss, Lolly just wants to make sure Misses is happy. Is Misses not eating at school? Misses should be eating 3 meals a day and snacking in-between. Miss should be on a good schedule, is she not?"

"My time at Hogwarts has been anything but relaxing or on schedule. I have a lot on my plate, more responsibility than I pegged for. I don't have the time to really eat, not that I've had an appetite anyway."

Lolly passed Raven some fruit as she took her empty plate of food, "I will bring Miss tons of eggs and toast. We must get Miss back to healthy. Miss is becoming bones." The house-elf scurried off quickly and came back moments later.

"I appreciate you, Lolly. Feel free to take some breakfast with you and to the other elves. If I could be alone for a while it would be most preferred. I'll have tea and biscuits at my regular time." The house-elf nodded and disappeared.

After she finished her breakfast she went into her study and had some letters on her desk. She sorted through each letter to see who they were from. _Not interested. Probably going to toss. Boring. No use to me._

Her thoughts kept drifting to Draco. She couldn't get him off of her mind if her life depended on it. She struggled momentarily her eyes drifting back and forth between Alcohol and her tea. Draco Malfoy was doing things to her that he'd never understand. Would Astoria be with him? No, absolutely not. She couldn't be. She wouldn't put him past him.

_Knock it off, Raven. Distract yourself._

She finished her tea before walking out into her gardens. A few house-elves were spaced out tending to the gardens. She had grown quite fond of gardening over the summer. She always loved gardens but she had never gardened before. While she was home she would hardly let the elves help her with it. But they had been kind to keep up with it in her absence.

"Doxy, these look marvelous." She gushed cupping the small pink flower in her hands. "Peonies are one of my favorites. I can't thank you enough for tending to my gardens while I'm away. I don't think I could've managed to make it quite as beautiful as you have."

Doxy gave a smile as he grabbed Raven's hand and led her down the pathway. Most house-elves couldn't speak properly. However, Doxy had learned to speak more proper than any house-elf Raven had known. He had been around a very long time and picked up on education through the years.

"I'm here to please you, Miss Riddle. I'm happy you are content with your garden." Doxy said as they stopped in front of her fountain. "Lolly thought you may like a quiet place to read. We put up this fountain in the middle of your garden. There are seats around it and you will be surrounded by flowers in peace."

"This is more than I ever expected it." She smiled dipping her hand into the water. "I love it, it is a nice place to read and you have not only gave me a beautiful garden you have also helped distract me from other things today so while I'm out here could you please bring me my books on my desk in the study? I've got a lot on my mind.."

"Of course Miss Riddle." He gave a brief nod and with a crack, he disappeared, and not long after he returned with a stack of books. Raven thanked him and he left once more.

She walked over to the nearest bench and sat down leaning her back against one of the armrests and stretching her legs out to fill the rest of the bench. She opened her book and began to read trying to distract her mind from anything she could.

In that brief moment of peace, she was thankful. But good things never last long. The familiar sharp pain seared through her mind. She clutched her head trying to hold in any screams. She didn't want the house-elves to see anything. She figured by now the pain would be somewhat bearable as she was beginning to become accustomed to this dark magic that ran through her body like a parasite.

"Stop stop stop." She gritted out clutching her head tighter.

" _And why should I show sympathy to my failure of a daughter?"_ He hissed harshly _. "You have failed me from time and time again? What more do you need? Do you lack motivation? Because I'm sure we can fix that... in fact. Let's give you some, right now."_ The dark voice gave a manic laugh.

"No, just stop. Please." She cried out. At that moment he took over her body. He started to yell for a house-elf.

_Please, stop just stop. I don't lack motivation. I can do this._

He ignored her thoughts. A house-elf appeared almost instantly. It was a younger one. One that had just begun its duties not too long ago. "What can dips do for Miss Riddle?"

"Ah, the unlucky elf. What a pity this would be. You're young and new... so sad. Please forgive me, or don't. I don't really care if you do or not." She gave a dark smirk stepping off the bench. Raven tried to fight for control back but it seemed as if the more she fought, the less control she had in the most ironic way.

_I'll do whatever just stop with the nonsense, father._

Again, he ignored her. He made her step menacingly towards the elf keeping the smirk on her face.

"Please, don't punish me, miss. Dips is sorry for whatever he's done." The elf coward slightly shaking as he kept hunching lower to the grown.

_Spare the elf. If you want someone dead I'll do it myself._

These words caught his attention. He made her stop in place. _"That's what I like to hear."_ He said in his head.

"Elf you are dismissed and saved... for the time being. Get out of my sight before I change my mind." The elf nodded understandingly and left. Voldemort gave Raven control of her body back but still lingered in her mind.

" _Tell me, my child, who is unfortunate enough to be on your blacklist that you are so willing to sacrifice instead of a filthy house-elf."_

 _"_ There's a few on my shit list but I suppose if you have any say which why wouldn't you, you'll probably be picking the poor victim as it is." She spat out sitting back down on the bench.

 _"I have ideas but I'm far more interested in who you want dead."_ He chuckled darkly.

"Graham Montague."

" _Not good enough."_ She could still hear the smirk in his voice. " _You're right, I'll do the picking."_

 _"_ Then who?"

" _Why not Draco Malfoy?_ "

Her whole body went numb as if she felt like she may go into shock. Her thoughts, he invaded her thoughts and pulled from her deepest memories she had worked hard to file away for occlumency reasons. But he went through and tore through each individual-file she stored away. He wanted her cold and he wanted her ruthless and what way to reach that to destroy any ounce of happiness in her life?

____________________________________________


	13. T H I R T E E N

Raven sat numbly at the edge of her bed, chewing her nails out of sheer anxiety. She groaned and pulled her hand from her face sitting on both of them to prevent herself from the unnecessary chewing.

When her father slipped from her mind she had immediately run inside and straight into her room for the rest of the day. She felt horrible, sure enough, the elves probably knew what happened in the garden with the newest house-elf. She was embarrassed and she didn't know what to say or how to explain anything.

Not that she owed them an explanation, they work for her. They're bloody house-elves. She shouldn't feel bad.. right?

But she did and she kept trying to convince herself otherwise but failed miserably in doing so. She couldn't face any of them. Lolly had tried to bring her afternoon tea but Raven had told the small elf to go away.

A tapping at the window made her jump slightly. She walked over to the window letting her black owl swoop in dropping a letter from its beak.

"Good girl." She said handing the owl a small treat. The owl hooted and flew off. Probably back to the stables. Her owl preferred the company of Porlock and Horses.

_Raven,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and I hope you're not troubling yourself more after our conversation. Please be at Malfoy Manor tomorrow at 3:00 PM sharp. Draco will be gone most of the day running errands, I should expect him to be gone for two hours. That gives us plenty of time to discuss details further._

_With love,_   
_Narcissa x_

Malfoy Manor. 3 O'clock. She put the letter in a waste bin and paced back and forth between her bedroom and kept repeating 'Malfoy Manor. 3 O'clock.' to herself. Her nerves kept getting the best of her. She ran into her bathroom and I'm the cabinet pulled out a draught of peace and threw it back like it was a shot.

Her nerves instantly settled and she felt somewhat a relief. She placed her hands at the edge of the sink as she turned on the faucet letting cold water run. She brought her hand under the cold water and then brought it to the back of her neck then to the side of her neck taking deep breaths.

She kept preparing the worst possible scenarios she could to prepare herself for tomorrow's news. She barely slept a wink that night even after taking the Draught of peace potion.

When it was 2:58 she glanced over herself once more making sure she looked reasonable. She adjusted her hair slightly before sighing and grabbing her wand. She disapparated out of her Manor to Malfoy Manor.

She landed in the front entrance of the home just right outside the front door. She steadied herself feeling slightly woozy after apparating. She walked up the black heavy doors. In the concrete above the door, a big 'M' was carved out. She knocked on the door and in moments their house-elf opened it.

"Miss Riddle, a pleasure. Lady Malfoy is in her drawing-room. I can take you now."

"Not necessary, I know my way around." The house-elf moved to the side allowing her to walk into the cold Manor. "Thank you." She whispered and started walking to the drawing-room.

She passed portraits through the halls that nodded their heads at her giving silent 'welcomes'. She pushed open the wooden door and saw Narcissa sitting patiently in a leather chair reading a book. When she heard the door creak open she shifted her eyes from the book towards Raven and gave a brief smile.

"Raven, my dear, how are you?" She said shutting her book sitting it on the stand next to her chair.

"I've seen better days." She said honestly.

"Haven't we all," Narcissa said. "Please, make yourself at home."

"I think I'd much rather stand and get to the point of this all if we may? I'm trying to be as calm as I possibly can but my anxiety is screaming and clawing at my insides as if it's trying to escape." Her tone came out somewhat bitter but she didn't mean for it. Of course, Narcissa knew this was hard on Raven's mental health and that she was on edge more than usual

"Do what you must, dear. Although I think you should sit, I don't have good news..." Her face had called as she spoke, she looked torn and heartbroken. Raven's heart clenched tightly, her breathing faltered slightly. She gulped and gave a nod sitting in the chair from across the room.

"I know this will be hard to hear and just know I am here for you always my sweet girl. Unfortunately, Horcruxes _must_ be destroyed.. there's no other way around it. So when it comes time, you will share the same fate Harry Potter once had faced." Her lips pursed in a tight line lashing from what she was saying. She snuggled and looked at her hands clutched together in her lap. "Death," Narcissa said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Raven wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to hex her father into oblivion for what pain he's caused her. How can a man who technically no longer exists still find a way to ruin lives? But she did nothing.

She sat there, in her chair fighting back tears trying to show that she had no emotion. Deep down she knew it was going to happen, she knew this would be the only end result. But still, she had little faith in her, something that her Gryffindor friends had rubbed off on her.

They said light always wins, but that was the thing. Raven _wasn't_ light. She was dark. She was the shadows of the night, the nightmare in your dreams. No source of light came from her.

"Raven, please speak." Narcissa quietly begged. Raven said nothing, didn't even flinch. Narcissa got up from her seat and walked over to her and grabbed her head pressing it to her chest. She ran her fingers through Ravens hair. "I'm here. If you choose to go with this path and need support, do not hesitate to reach out. I would do anything to make it as quick and painless for you."

"I know," Raven whispered out. "If it comes down to it if he completely consumes my soul and if Draco won't do it then I need you to." She pulled away from Narcissa's chest staring at the woman in her eyes. "If Draco or my friends won't do it then I need you to be the one to destroy me. I need you to be the stronger one."

She knew it would be hard on Narcissa, of course, she knew Narcissa didn't want to be the one to kill her. She had loved her like her own and now she was being put in the position to be the one to kill that person. But she didn't trust anyone else with the tasks. If Draco still cared for her, which she didn't think he did honestly now that he and Astoria were an item that he would try and stop her from dying. If it wouldn't be Draco it would be Harry, Ron, or Hermione.

"Anything you want," Narcissa said kissing the top of Raven's head. "I think you should sit and have a chat with him. I think he needs to know _everything_." She gave Raven a knowing look.

"No." She shouted standing up, "I can't see him. I just can't see him it's way too soon not yet. He is helping me or was rather but I just, I can't do it." She said rubbing her hands in her face trying to shake the feeling of crying.

"Mother, I'm sorry I forgot to ask if you wanted me to stop anywhere specifically," Draco shouted from the hall.

Shit, he wasn't supposed to be here. She gave a panicked glance towards Narcissa who held her find to her lip motioning for her to be quiet.

"Mother?" Draco called again sounding closer than before. He pulled the door and it didn't open. "Are you in there?"

"Yes, Draco just one moment please I'm tending to important financial documents. I'll be out in just a minute dear." She shouted from inside the room.

"You don't tend to financial documents. We have people that do that for us. What are you up to? Is there someone in there?"

"N-No, Draco." She stuttered out. Ravens began to panic and she searched for hiding spots. To no avail, she opted to run towards the window to jump out of it. It wasn't a far drop they were fairly close to the ground.

"I'm coming in." He said.

"Draco that's not necessary."

The door burst open and as Raven was opening the window to jump out she was caught in an intense stare with the silver eyes in front of her. She could hear her heart beating in her chest as her pulse quickened. Anger crossed his face as he looked towards his mother.

"Why is she here, Mum?" He said angrily. When Narcissa didn't speak he grew more irritated. "Why is she here?"

"Raven.." Narcissa said giving a pleasing look. "Tell him.. tell him it all." She cried out wiping her tears.

"No." She gritted out.

"What is my mother talking about?" His intense stare went back to Raven. Her blood boiled looking at him, thinking of everything he had ever done to her. "Spit it out, Riddle for fucks sake."

"I said no." She screamed and her hand flew up as she cast a wandless incantation causing him to fly back into the wall. Her vision blurred slightly and her anger began to grow more rapidly. The feeling of herself losing control washed over her.

With her jaw clenched she stormed over to Draco on the ground and again lifted him in the air choking him slightly. He gasped for air and squirmed as his eyes begged her to stop.

"Raven, stop it this instant let him down right now," Narcissa shouted running towards Draco grabbing his hand. "I know you're hurting, I know this breaks your heart but let him down."

"No, you don't get it." She said crying, "This doesn't break my heart, what breaks my heart is what he did to me. Knowing that I'm going to die feels somewhat like peace. My whole life I've been hurting. There is a light at the end of the tunnel after all." Her words were tight as she spoke. But all she could hear in the back of her mind was her fathers' wicked laugh and him chanting 'kill Draco' over and over. _You are stronger than this._ She dropped Draco to the ground immediately holding her wrist as if she couldn't believe what she had done

Draco gasped trying to catch his breath but tears filled his eyes as he stared at Raven in disbelief. "What do you mean you're fucking dying?" He shouted.

"Thank you for meeting me, Narcissa. I really need to go now." She said walking to the door.

"Don't turn your back on me." He spat out. "Tell me what you mean, Raven."

"Ask your mother." She said. Draco looked at his mother as if his heart had just been shattered. She pulled him into a tight hug after she explained the situation. She didn't tell Draco everything she knew because she had wanted Raven to be the one to tell him. Draco's mother pulled him in a tight hug shushing him.

Raven stared at him one more time before pushing open the doors to leave. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She went to grab her wand to disapparate but her body went stiff.

" _Stupefy_." A voice shouted.

She fell flat on the ground her wand clinking as it fell to the floor. She heard footsteps approaching and then heels clicking against the marble floor.

"Draco, you can't just stupefy the poor girl that's now how you get a woman to talk to you." His mother said swatting the back of his head. "Undo the spell now."

" _Finite_ ," Draco said. Raven could feel herself move again but she was incredibly sore as if she had been there for months.

"Mother says you owe me a chat."

"Me?" She said raising her voice, "I could say the same to you."

"I'm going to make some tea," Narcissa said hurriedly walking away. Draco grabbed her arm after she stood up and dragged her to his bedroom.

"Spill it all." He said tossing her towards the bed. She gridded slightly as she fell back into his silk sheets. She pulled herself up glaring at him.

"You first. How dare you tell me you lov—" she couldn't bring herself to say it she had been so hurt, "you know what you said. And then turn around and fuck Astoria."

Draco laughed loudly, "I didn't have sex with her at all. I did this for you." He shouted pacing back and forth in front of her.

"I asked for a few days alone not for you to get a new girlfriend." She seethed out.

"Merlin, Raven. You're my only girlfriend."

"What an odd way of showing it."

"The night at the three broomsticks Astoria was there and she tried to slip me a love potion. Well she didn't try but she did. It was a weak one and I knew right from the beginning something was off. I felt the tiniest attraction to her." He admitted.

"Go on." She muttered crossing her arms across her chest.

"I thought she knew something. She's been odd this year. She sticks up for Montague and she's so persistent on me staying away from you and not interfering between your and Montague's situation and that's a bit odd to me. I figured if she's desperate enough to try to give me a love potion there's something going on. That maybe she and Montague are in on this scheme together. Why else would she be adamant about taking his side over yours? Any woman in their right mind would side with you." His voice sounded somewhat desperate for her to believe him. He looked so heartbroken as he spoke, but none of it made sense.

"Maybe she's just _that_ in love with you?" Raven argued leaning against his headboard.

"It's a possibility but how she acts around you and Montague... I can't put a pin on it but something feels off. Can you just trust me, please?"

"I want to but none of it makes sense. Why didn't you say anything? The past few days have killed me thinking you've gone and ran off with someone else. That's a shit thing to do."

"You're right, absolutely no excuses from me. I thought I'd keep it to myself until I find something out. I didn't want to risk my motives. I had to play the part and I'm sorry it hurt you in the process but I'm doing this for you. You're the only one I want."

She gave a nod and a small smile. "Okay, Draco. I trust you on this. It was a bloody stupid thing to do and I still think it is. But I trust you. Just try to avoid affection in front of me so I don't puke."

He gave a throaty laugh and sat next to her on his bed, "Of course. I try to avoid her kisses and just hold hands at a minimum. I won't keep at this for long. Just a few more days and if I find nothing I'll drop it completely." She laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath fighting back the tears. Merlin, she missed this so much.

"Do you want to tell me what my mother is talking about now?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

She didn't give him eye contact she just laid in her spot as she spoke. "A few days after the first time we came to Malfoy Manor, memories I didn't know I had surfaced. When we started this task, I lied about a few things. Only because everything was still so fuzzy I wasn't sure what to make of it. So when you found me during an episode with my father I stuck to what I thought." She gulped and he grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze to go on.

"I was there the day of the Battle, Draco." Her voice trembled slightly as she looked up at him. "Everyone thinks I wasn't but I was. I remember now. I was in the forest, I wasn't supposed to be. I watched Harry Potter step forward to face the Dark Lord on his own. I had cast a disillusionment charm so nobody could see me. I watched him die, then Narcissa went and check and confirmed he was dead when he really wasn't. My father found out I was there. So when they brought his body back he stayed behind in the forest for a few to confront me. I had been at him for days trying to figure out what he had done to me. And I knew, so he obliviated certain parts of my memories. But it must have not worked properly if they restored after time."

"Okay, that's minor information, Raven. Why would my mother insist I know?" Draco asked in confusion his brows knitted together as he searched her face for any signs.

She bit the inside of her cheek, "Because I've known I was going to die this whole time." She blurted out. "I wanted to find a different answer but there just isn't one. He's going to take over me completely within the next few months. You have no choice but to kill me when the time comes. If it won't be you I will find someone. Your mother has already offered.

"You knew this whole time you were going to die?" He said furiously, "I thought this was news on both of us. You made me think everything was going to be alright, I thought everything was going to be alright."

"I know and I'm sorry but how do you tell someone that. I had my reasons, Draco.

"What reasons?"

"Because I spent my whole life being in love with you. I wanted more time with you, I wanted to learn what it felt like to be loved back. To feel happiness. I wasn't going to accept your help because I didn't want you to get hurt when you found out or when it all happened... but I couldn't help it. We ignore truths for temporary happiness."

He didn't say anything but smashed his lips onto hers. She could taste his salty tears as they slipped down his face. He pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"It's a lot to take in. I'm not mad, but I am hurt. I don't want to lose you."

"There's no way around it."

"Potter found a way around it. Why can't we just do that?"

"It's not that easy and I'm not Potter. The resurrection stone is gone, Draco. We need to continue moving forward with his tasks and when he comes back. Destroy everything we've done and destroy him. The more I disobey him, the faster he will take control so we have no choice but to follow his directions for now."

"We'll talk more later, but for this moment that we have can I just hold you?" He asked cupping her cheeks. She gave a nod and he planted soft kisses on her forehead and they laid against his bed. His arms wrapped around her waist protectively and brought her as close as he could.

She took in a deep breath letting his cologne filled her nose, she felt warmth and comfort as she sank closer to his chest. She didn't want to move, she wanted to be there forever. She wanted him to be her forever. In a way, he would be. But not the kind she intended.

Narcissa never came back with tea, Raven and Draco both knew she only wanted to step away to give them their privacy. A part of her felt some relief telling Draco everything. They laid in his bed the whole afternoon not speaking much just holding each other. When night fell Draco had dragged her out to the yard. He laid a blanket down and they laid onto it looking at the sky watching the stars.

"When I die I'll be up there watching you, you know." She gave a small smile looking his way.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and lifted his arms placing them under his head. "Don't say stuff like that."

"What? the truth?" She said.

"I just don't want to talk about it. I don't want a constant reminder. I don't want it to be real." he admitted quietly.

"Well, it is real so get used to it. Draco you need to understand and accept what is going to happen and we need to be open and talk about it."

"No." He said. "I have to understand it but I don't have to accept it. I refuse to accept it."

"Draco..." She whispered.

"Enough, Raven. When I'm ready if I'm ever ready I'll talk more about it."

"I forgot to mention something." She bit the inside of her cheek.

Draco groaned and leaned over facing her, "What is it?"

"It's kind of a funny story..."

"Spit it out."

"My father wants me to kill you." She gave an awkward laugh smiling sheepishly at him. His facial expression remained annoyed and he threw himself back onto the blanket.

"Brilliant," he said dryly. "Just fucking brilliant."


End file.
